50 Sombras más oscuras
by jlh7728
Summary: Intimidada por las peculiares prácticas eróticas y los oscuros secretos de la atractiva y atormentada empresaria Sophie Webster, Sian Powers decide romper con ella y embarcarse en una nueva carrera profesional en una editorial de Seattle.
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

Intimidada por las peculiares prácticas eróticas y los oscuros secretos de la atractiva y atormentada empresaria Sophie Webster, Sian Powers decide romper con ella y embarcarse en una nueva carrera profesional en una editorial de Seattle.

Pero el deseo por Sophie todavía domina cada uno de sus pensamientos, y cuando final mente ella le propone retomar su aventura, Sian no puede resistirse. Vuelven a encender su abrasadora aventura sexual, y Sian aprende más sobre el desgarrador pasado de su lastimada y exigente Cincuenta.

Mientras Sophie lucha contra sus propios demonios internos, Sian debe confrontar la ira y la envidia de la mujer que vino antes de ella, y tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.


	2. Prólogo

**Hola! Siento mucho la demora...(lo sé, lo sé.. siempre lo digo) *estoy adaptando de nuevo este 2do libro, que por error se me borró de mi laptop* pero aquí estoy, dejándoles algo muy corto (Para que se queden con más ganas de leer) je je :P .GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. No les canso más... y lean. **

**...**

**PRÓLOGO**

Ha vuelto. Mamá sigue durmiendo o está enferma de nuevo.

Me escondo y acurruco bajo la mesa en la cocina. A través de mis dedos puedo ver a mami. Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano está sobre la pegajosa verde alfombra y él usa sus grandes botas con brillantes hebillas, se detiene sobre mami gritando.

Golpea a mami con la correa.

—_Levántate. ¡Levántate! Eres una jodida perra. Eres una jodida perra. Sólo una jodida_

_perra. Eres sólo una jodida perra. Sólo una jodida perra._

Mami hace un sonido sollozante. Alto. Por favor alto. Mami no grita. Mami se acurruca haciéndose más pequeña.

Tengo los dedos en mis oídos, y cierro los ojos. El sonido se detiene.

Se voltea y puedo ver sus botas mientras pisa fuerte entrando en la cocina. Aún tiene la correa. Está tratando de encontrarme.

Se inclina y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol.

—_Ahí estas pequeña mierda._

Un gemido escalofriante lo despierta. ¡Cristo! Está empapada en sudor y su corazón palpita fuertemente. ¿Qué carajo? Se sienta erguido en la cama y pone la cabeza entre las manos. _Joder. Han vuelto.__ El ruido era yo_. Toma una respiración profunda estabilizándose, tratando de liberar su mente del olor a whisky barato y rancio y cigarrillos Camel.

* * *

**Camel: **Marca de cigarrillos estadounidense, llamada así por la famosa canción de su primer aviso publicitario "The Camels Are Coming" y por usar papel árabe en su elaboración.


	3. Chapter 1

**Parte II – Capítulo 1**

He sobrevivido al tercer día post - Sophie, y a mi primer día en el trabajo.  
Me ha ido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y la señorita Maddie Reagan se apoya en mi mesa, y sus ojos azules brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe.

—Un trabajo excelente, Sian. Me parece que formaremos un gran equipo.  
Yo tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas tardes, Maddie.

—Buenas tardes, Sian.  
Recojo mi bolso, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Seattle a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido. Camino hacia la parada del autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando cómo será estar sin mi querida Wanda, mi viejo Escarabajo… o sin el Audi.  
Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad.  
Naturalmente que puedo permitirme un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito. Sospecho que ella ha sido muy generosa con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible.  
No puedo pensar en ella. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez… en plena calle, no.

El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Tina, y la imagino tumbada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un combinado frío. Enciendo la pantalla plana del televisor para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta sensación de compañía, pero ni la escucho ni la miro. Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecida. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar esto?  
El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién puede ser? Pulso el interfono.

—Un paquete para la señorita Powers —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos.  
Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una gran caja de cartón.  
Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

_Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo.  
Espero que haya ido bien.  
Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable.  
Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa.  
Sophie._

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha.  
Sin duda, esto lo ha enviado su asistente. Probablemente Sophie ha tenido muy poco que ver. Me duele demasiado pensar eso. Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Voy hacia la cocina, diligente, a buscar un jarrón.

Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de ella ni en sueños. Sus ardientes ojos azules eléctricos, su mirada perdida, su cabello castaño y brillante, todo me persigue. Y la música… tanta música… no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar.

No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con Vinnie. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de tener una conversación banal. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente. Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, esa soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozada aún… y ya no me queda nada por destrozar.

Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo conseguí comerme una taza de yogurt, y era lo primero que había comido desde el viernes. Estoy sobreviviendo gracias a una recién descubierta tolerancia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.  
Maddie ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educada, pero he de mantenerla a distancia.  
Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a ella, y me gusta distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es. Santo cielo. Un correo de Sophie. Oh, no, aquí no… en el trabajo no.

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 8 de junio de 2011 14:05  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Mañana  
Querida Sian:  
Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien.  
¿Recibiste mis flores?  
Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy segura de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece.  
Házmelo saber.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi mesa a toda prisa, corro al lavabo y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos. La exposición de Noah. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh, no, Sophie tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí?  
Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha telefoneado Noah? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no ha telefoneado nadie? He estado tan absorta que no me he dado cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba.  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! Aún está desviado a la BlackBerry. Dios santo. Sophie ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado la BlackBerry. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección electrónica?  
Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le suponga un gran problema.  
¿Puedo volver a verla? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verla? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas.  
Claro que sí.  
Quizá, quizá puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea… No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede quererme.  
Fogonazos de recuerdos torturan mi mente: el planeador, cogerse las manos, besarse, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. La echo de menos. Hace cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos.  
Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que ella fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntas. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario.  
Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí misma. Le echo de menos. Realmente la echo de menos… la quiero. Sencillamente.  
¡Sian Powers, estás en el trabajo! He de ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de Noah y, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Sophie. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi mesa.

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 8 de junio de 2011 14:25  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Mañana  
Hola, Sophie:  
Gracias por las flores; son preciosas.  
Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras.  
Gracias.  
Sian Powers  
Asistente de Maddie Reagan, editora de SIP  
_  
Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas a la BlackBerry. Maddie está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a Noah.

—Hola, Noah, soy Sian.

—Hola, desaparecida.  
Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora he de estar mañana en tu exposición?

—Pero ¿vendrás?  
Parece emocionado.

—Sí, claro.  
Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

—A las siete y media.

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, Noah.

—Adiós, Sian.

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 8 de junio de 2011 14:27  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Mañana  
Querida Sian:  
¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_**De: **__Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 8 de junio de 2011 14:32  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Mañana  
La exposición de Noah se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?  
Sian Powers  
Asistente de Maddie Reagan, editora de SIP_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 8 de junio de 2011 14:34  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Mañana  
Querida Sian:  
Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17.45.  
Tengo muchas ganas de verte.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 8 de junio de 2011 14:38  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Mañana  
Hasta entonces, pues.  
Sian Powers  
Asistente de Maddie Reagan, editora de SIP  
_

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Sophie, y por primera vez en cinco días, mi estado de ánimo mejora un ápice y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado ella. ¿Me ha echado de menos? Seguramente no como yo a ella. ¿Ha encontrado a una nueva sumisa de donde quiera que las saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente. Miro el montón de correspondencia que he de clasificar para Maddie, y me pongo a ello, mientras lucho por expulsar a Sophie fuera de mi mente una vez más.

Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormida.  
Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Sophie la última vez que la vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me persigue. Recuerdo que ella no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. ¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Las dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al castigo, su miedo a… ¿qué? ¿Al amor?  
Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Ella no merece que la quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack? Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente caigo agotada en un sueño convulso.

El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Maddie se muestra inusualmente atenta.  
Sospecho que es por el vestido morado y las botas negras de tacón alto que le he robado del armario de Tina, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en eso. Decido ir a comprarme ropa con mi primera paga. El vestido me queda más holgado de lo debido, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta.  
Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Voy a verla!

— ¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Maddie cuando pasa junto a mi mesa al salir.

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no.  
Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigada.

— ¿Un novio?  
Me ruborizo.

—No, una amiga. Una ex novia.

—A lo mejor mañana te apetece ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo.  
Has tenido una primera semana magnífica, Sian. Deberíamos celebrarlo. Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar copas con la jefa es buena idea? Meneo la cabeza. Primero he de enfrentarme a una noche con Sophie Webster. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos toques.  
Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Estoy pálida como siempre, con unos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos demasiado grandes. Se me ve demacrada, angustiada. Ojalá supiera maquillarme.  
Me pongo un poco de rímel y lápiz de ojos y me pellizco las mejillas, confiando en que cojan un poco de color. Me arreglo el pelo para que me caiga con naturalidad por la espalda, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.  
Cruzo nerviosa el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Claire. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas. Maddie está hablando con Elizabeth mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y ella corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme.

—Pasa, Sian —murmura.

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzada.  
Fuera, junto al bordillo, Taylor espera. Abre la puerta de atrás del coche.  
Vacilante, me giro para mirar de reojo a Maddie, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternada.  
Me giro de nuevo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo detrás, y allí está ella sentada —Sophie Webster—, con su traje gris, el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado puedo ver sus redondos pechos y está perfectamente maquillada y peinada. Sus ojos azules eléctricos brillan.  
Se me seca la boca. Está soberbia, pero me mira con mala cara. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Taylor cierra la puerta.  
Maldita sea.

—Hola, Sophie. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame.  
Sus ojos centellean.  
Por Dios…

—Mmm… He comido un yogurt al mediodía. Ah… y un plátano.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz.  
Taylor ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico.  
Yo levanto la vista y Maddie me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo.

— ¿Quién es esa? —suelta Sophie.

—Mi jefa.  
Miro a hurtadillas a la guapísima mujer que tengo al lado y que contrae los labios con firmeza.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida?

—Sophie, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime.  
No, no lo es. Yo gruño fastidiada, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Sophie entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza con escaparse. Sophie suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios carnosos.

— ¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador.

—Pasta a la vongole, el viernes pasado —susurro.  
Ella cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el pesar, barren su rostro.

—Ya —dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—. Diría que desde entonces has perdido cinco kilos, seguramente más. Por favor, come, Sian —me reprende.  
Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo. ¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta como una niña descarriada?  
Se gira hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave.  
Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozada… Trago saliva.

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría.  
Ella inspira intensamente.

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y me coge la mano—. Te echo de menos añade.  
Oh, no. Piel con piel.

—Sophie, yo…

—Sian, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.  
Voy a llorar. No.

—Sophie, yo… por favor… he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Sian —susurra.

Yo quiero zafarme de ella, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra sus pechos. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar.  
Apoyo la cabeza en ella y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar.  
Huele a seda, a suavizante, a perfume caro, y a mi aroma favorito… Sophie. Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso apacigua mi alma inquieta.  
Unos minutos después, Taylor aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad.

—Ven —Sophie me aparta de su regazo— hemos llegado.  
¿Qué?

—Al helipuerto… en lo alto de este edificio.  
Sophie mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación. Claro. El Charlie Tango. Taylor abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta segura. Yo le sonrío a mi vez.

—Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

—Quédeselo, señorita Powers, con mis mejores deseos.  
Me ruborizo mientras Sophie rodea el coche y me coge de la mano.  
Intrigada, mira a Taylor, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

— ¿A las nueve? —le dice Sophie.

—Sí, señora.  
Sophie asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Noto ese tirón familiar… me siento atraída, como Ícaro hacia su sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez.  
Al llegar al ascensor, ella pulsa el botón de llamada. Yo la observo a hurtadillas y ella exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, me suelta la mano y me hace pasar.  
Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarla otra vez. Ella baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos azules eléctricos, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea.  
Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotras y nos atrae mutuamente.

—Oh, Dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

—Yo también lo noto —dice con ojos intensos y turbios.  
Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Ella me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente.  
¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Sian —susurra.  
Levanto la mirada hacia ella y me suelto el labio. La deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo?

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.  
Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre ella. La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de enfurruñamiento.  
De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea.  
Hace viento y, a pesar de la chaqueta negra, tengo frío. Sophie me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia ella y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el Charlie Tango con sus hélices girando despacio.  
Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Sophie y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices.

—Listo para despegar, señora. ¡Todo suyo!

— ¿Lo has revisado todo?

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Lo recogerás hacia las ocho y media?

—Sí, señora.

—Taylor te espera en la entrada.

—Gracias, señora Webster. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Portland.  
Señora —me saluda.  
Sophie asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero.  
Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas del sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada.  
Yo me pongo muy colorada, y ella desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los cascos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme.  
Ocupa su asiento y se ata también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente… Resulta muy seductora. Se pone los cascos, gira un mando y las hélices cogen velocidad, ensordeciéndome.  
Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

— ¿Lista, cariño?  
Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

—Sí.  
Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil… que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí Charlie Tango Golf… Golf Echo Hotel, listo  
para despegar hacia Portland vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, corto.  
La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta con las instrucciones.

—Roger, torre, Charlie Tango preparado.  
Sophie gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y el helicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular.  
Seattle y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver…  
—Nosotras ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Sian, ahora el anochecer.  
Su voz me llega a través de los cascos. Me giro para mirarla, boquiabierta.  
¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas? Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez.

—Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice.  
La última vez que volamos a Seattle era de noche, pero la vista de este atardecer es espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más.

—El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial.  
Estiro el cuello.

—Nunca he estado allí.

—Yo te llevaré… podemos ir a comer.

—Sophie, lo hemos dejado.

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte.  
Me mira fijamente.  
Yo muevo la cabeza, enrojezco, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

—Esto de aquí arriba es precioso, gracias.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto.

— ¿Un halago de su parte, señorita Powers? Es que soy una mujer con muy diversos talentos.

—Soy muy consciente de eso, señora Webster.  
Se vuelve y sonríe satisfecha, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

— ¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—Bien, gracias. Interesante.

— ¿Cómo es tu jefa?

—Ah, está bien.  
¿Cómo voy a decirle a Sophie que Maddie me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada.

— ¿Lo obvio?

—Ay, Sophie, la verdad es que a veces eres realmente obtusa.

— ¿Obtusa? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, señorita Powers.

—Vale, pues entonces olvídalo.  
Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—He echado de menos esa lengua viperina.  
Ahogo un jadeo y quiero chillar: ¡Yo he echado de menos… todo lo tuyo, no solo tu lengua! Pero me quedo callada, y miro a través de la pecera de vidrio que es el parabrisas del Charlie Tango, mientras seguimos hacia el sur. A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Seattle, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza. La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces de Portland centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Sophie aterriza en el helipuerto.  
Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Portland de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas.  
La verdad es que hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a Sophie de toda la vida. Ella maniobra para detener el Charlie Tango, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración.  
Mmm. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco.  
Ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de pensar en eso.  
Sophie se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

— ¿Ha tenido buen viaje, señorita Powers? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos azules eléctricos.

—Sí, gracias, señora Webster —contesto, educada.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico.  
Tiende la mano, coge la mía y bajo del Charlie Tango.  
Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Le reconozco: es el mismo anciano de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Joe.  
Sophie sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto.

—Vigílalo para Stephan. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve.

—Eso haré, señora Webster. Señora —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza

— El coche espera abajo, señora. Ah, y el ascensor está estropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras.

—Gracias, Joe.  
Sophie me coge de la mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—Con estos tacones tenemos suerte de que solo haya tres pisos —masculla con tono de reproche.  
No me digas.

— ¿No te gustan las botas?

—Me gustan mucho, Sian. —Se le enturbia la mirada y creo que va a añadir algo, pero se calla—. Ven. Iremos despacio. No quiero que nos caigamos y tú te rompas la pierna.  
Permanecemos sentadas en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha vuelto en plena forma, y me doy cuenta de que el rato que hemos pasado en el Charlie Tango ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta.  
Sophie está callada y pensativa… inquieta incluso; la atmósfera relajada que había entre ambas ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Sophie mira preocupada por la ventanilla.

—Noah es solo un amigo —murmuro.  
Sophie se gira y me mira, pero sus ojos azules eléctricos están oscuros y cautelosos no dejan entrever nada. Su boca… ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí… por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Ella se revuelve en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Sian. Por favor, dime que comerás.

—Sí, Sophie, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

—Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Ah, sí?  
No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínico es esta mujer… este mujer que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos últimos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo misma me he sometido al calvario. No. Ha sido ella. Muevo la cabeza, confusa.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Sian. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sana —dice en voz baja.

—Pero no ha cambiado nada.  
Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

—Hablaremos a la vuelta. Ya hemos llegado.  
El coche aparca frente a la galería, y Sophie baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendida.

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte.

—Sian, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos. No me apetece demasiado montar un numerito en la calle.  
Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público. Me mira y aprieto los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor.  
Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio.  
Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de Noah. Al darme cuenta de que Noah ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento. ¡Así se hace, Noah!

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición de Noah Adams —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven vestida de negro, con el pelo castaño muy corto, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro.  
Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Sophie, mucho más prolongado de lo estrictamente necesario, después vuelve a mirarme, pestañea y se ruboriza.  
Arqueo una ceja. Es mía… o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo.

—Ah, eres tú, Sian. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto.  
Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio.

—¿La conoces?  
Sophie frunce el ceño.  
Yo digo que no con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertada.  
Ella encoge los hombros, con aire distraído.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias.  
Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

— ¡Sian!  
Noah se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente.  
¡Madre mía! Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no echarme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Tina está fuera. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sian, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

— ¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces… bueno, rara. Dios mío, ¿has perdido peso?  
Parpadeo para no llorar. El también… no.

—Estoy bien, Noah. Y muy contenta por ti. Felicidades por la exposición.  
Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero he de guardar la compostura.

— ¿Cómo has venido? —pregunta.

—Me ha traído Sophie —digo con repentino recelo.

—Ah. —A Noah le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—. ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas.  
Cabeceo en dirección a Sophie, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia ella, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizada, contemplándola a esa mujer increíblemente guapa que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada. Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambas nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.  
Dios… Esa maravillosa mujer quiere que vuelva con ella, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lentamente como una campánula al amanecer.  
— ¡Sian! —Noah me distrae y me siento arrastrada otra vez al aquí y ahora

— Estoy encantado de que hayas venido… Escucha, tengo que avisarte…  
De repente, la señorita de pelo muy corto y carmín rojo le interrumpe.

—Noah, la periodista del Portland Printz ha venido a verte. Vamos.  
Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

— ¿Has visto cómo mola esto? La fama. —Noah sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Sian.  
Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado.  
Hay obras fotográficas de Noah por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Muchos de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea. Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportada por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario.  
Sophie aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

— ¿Está a la altura?  
Mi voz tiene un tono más normal.  
Ella me mira desconcertada.

—El vino.

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿verdad?  
Sophie está contemplando la foto del lago.

— ¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo.  
Ella, impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

— ¿Sophie Webster? —El fotógrafo del Portland Printz se acerca a Sophie—. ¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía, señora?

—Claro.  
Sophie esconde el rictus. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero ella me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambas, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

—Gracias, señora Webster. —Dispara un par de fotos—. ¿Señorita…? — pregunta.

—Powers —contesto.

—Gracias, señorita Powers.  
Y se marcha a toda prisa.

—Busqué en internet fotos tuyas con alguna chica. No hay ninguna. Por eso  
Tina creía que no eras gay.  
Los labios de Sophie esbozan una sonrisa.

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con chicas, Sian… solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

— ¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus… —miro alrededor inquieta para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos—… sumisas?

—A veces. Pero eso no son citas. De compras, ya sabes.  
Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.  
Ah, ósea que solo en el cuarto de juegos… su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso.

—Solo contigo, Sian —susurra.  
Yo enrojezco y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo.

—Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos.  
Vamos a ver.  
Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.  
Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Sophie, pero el chico me mira con total descaro. Es extraño.  
Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay colgados siete enormes retratos… míos.  
Empalidezco de golpe y me los quedo mirando atónita, estupefacta. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, seria, risueña. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro.  
¡Vaya! Recuerdo a Noah trajinando por ahí con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando había ido con él para hacer de chófer y de asistente.  
Yo creía que eran simples instantáneas. No fotos ingenuamente robadas.  
Petrificada, Sophie mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

—Por lo visto no soy la única —musita en tono enigmático, con los labios apretados.  
Creo que está enfadada.

—Perdona —dice, y su centelleante mirada me deja paralizada momentáneamente.  
Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción.  
¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadada, la veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de pelo muy corto y carmín rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito.  
Dios mío. Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

—Hola, tú eres la musa. Son unas fotos fantásticas.  
Es un chico con una melena rubia y brillante, que me sobresalta. Noto una mano en el codo: es Sophie, ha vuelto.

—Eres una tipa con suerte. El rubio sonríe a Sophie, que la mira con frialdad.

—Pues sí —masculla de mal humor, y me lleva aparte.

— ¿Acabas de comprar una de estas?

— ¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

— ¿Has comprado más de una?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Las he comprado todas, Sian. No quiero que un desconocido o desconocida te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa.  
Mi primera reacción es reírme.

— ¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero.  
Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia le ha cogido desprevenida, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

—Francamente, sí.

—Pervertida —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír.  
Se queda con la boca abierta; ahora es obvio que esto le divierte. Se rasca la barbilla, pensativa.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Sian.  
Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

—Me gustaría hablarlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.  
Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina.  
Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Eres muy grosera.  
Intento parecer escandalizada y lo consigo. ¿Es que ella no conoce límites?  
Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

—Se te ve muy relajada en esas fotos, Sian. Yo no suelo verte así.  
¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las bromas a la seriedad.  
Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e inspiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

—Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra.  
Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma.  
Vuelvo a sentir un aleteo de felicidad interior. Pero ¿cómo puede ser esto?  
Creo que tenemos problemas.

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes — replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes.  
Suspiro.

—Sophie, tú me querías sumisa. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumisa… me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico. —Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: «obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida». No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes.  
Continúo, y ella frunce aún más el ceño.

—Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi «lengua viperina». Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, sencillamente.  
Entorna los ojos.

—Bien expresado, señorita Powers, como siempre. —Su voz es gélida—.  
Venga, vamos a comer.

—Solo hace media hora que hemos llegado.

—Ya has visto las fotos, ya has hablado con el chico.

—Se llama Noah.

—Has hablado con Noah… ese hombre que la última vez que le vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracha y mareada —gruñe.

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico.  
Sophie me mira enfadada, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

—Esto es un golpe bajo, Sian —me susurra, amenazante.  
Me pongo pálida, y Sophie, crispada de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada.

—Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. Busca a ese chico y despídete.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor?

—No. Ve… ahora… a despedirte.  
Me hierve la sangre y la miro fijamente. Señora Maldita Obsesa del Control.  
La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos.  
Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de Noah. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia él y me alejo de Cincuenta. ¿Solo porque me ha acompañado hasta aquí tengo que hacer lo que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?  
Las jóvenes están embebidas en la conversación de Noah, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Una de ellas reprime un gritito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

—Noah.

—Sian. Perdonadme, chicas.  
Noah les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: Noah, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas.

—Pareces enfadada —dice.

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscada.

—Acabas de llegar.

—Ya lo sé, pero Sophie tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas, Noah… eres muy bueno.  
Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Me ha encantado verte.  
Me da un abrazo enorme, me coge en volandas y me da una vuelta, de manera que veo a Sophie al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en brazos de Noah. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me parece que Sophie está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —mascullo.

—Lo siento, Sian. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan?  
Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesto con franqueza.

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿A que es fantástico? Eres una chica de póster.  
Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Sophie llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte Noah no la ve. Noah me suelta.

—No seas tan cara de ver, Sian. Ah, señora Webster, buenas noches.

—Señor Adams, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, hemos de volver a Seattle —dice Sophie con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras me coge de la mano—. ¿Sian?

—Adiós, Noah. Felicidades otra vez.  
Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Sophie me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también.  
Echa un vistazo arriba y abajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos.  
Yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios.

El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en el Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo largo y tiro de él con fuerza. Ella gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Sophie desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos hurgan en mi piel a través del vestido morado.  
Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, la ato a mí… y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que ella hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo.  
Sophie interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones.

—Tú… eres… mía —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Me aparta de un empujón y se dobla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Sian.  
Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Lo siento —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.

—Más te vale. Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Sian? Es evidente que el siente algo por ti.  
Muevo la cabeza con aire culpable.

—No. Solo es un amigo.

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú… tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy… —arruga la frente, buscando la palabra—… perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Siany, y contigo eso… —se incorpora, me mira intensamente—… simplemente se evapora.  
Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente. Me coge la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer.

* * *

**Hola! qué les pareció el capitulo? bueno? malo? . Bueno, que dicen sobre sian? o sophie?. Millón gracias por sus comentarios y para los que no lo hacen también. Trataré de actualizar más seguido (espero sus comentarios).**


	4. Chapter 2

**Parte II - Capítulo 2**

Me lleva a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo.

—Habrá que conformarse con este sitio —refunfuña Sophie—. Tenemos poco tiempo.  
A mí el local me parece bien. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Sophie —rojo sangre intenso—, con espejitos dorados colocados arbitrariamente, velas blancas y jarroncitos con rosas blancas. Ella Fitzgerald se oye bajito de fondo, cantándole a esa cosa llamada amor.  
Es muy romántico.  
El camarero nos conduce a una mesa para dos en un pequeño reservado, y yo me siento, con aprensión, preguntándome qué va a decir.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dice Sophie al camarero cuando nos sentamos—, así que las dos tomaremos un solomillo al punto, con salsa bearnesa si tienen, con patatas fritas y verduras, lo que tenga el chef; y tráigame la carta de vinos.

—Ahora mismo, señora.  
El camarero, sorprendido por la fría y tranquila eficiencia de Sophie, desaparece. Sophie pone su BlackBerry sobre la mesa. Madre mía, ¿es que no puedo escoger?

— ¿Y si a mí no me gusta el solomillo?  
Suspira.

—No empieces, Sian.

—No soy una niña pequeña, Sophie.

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras.  
Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. La miro y pestañeo. De modo que será así, una conversación agitada, tensa, aunque en un escenario muy romántico, pero sin flores ni corazones, eso seguro.

— ¿Soy una cría porque no me gusta el solomillo? —murmuro, intentando ocultar que estoy dolida.

—Por ponerme celosa aposta. Es infantil hacer eso. ¿Tan poco te importan los sentimientos de tu amigo como para manipularle de esa manera?  
Sophie aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina línea, y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos.  
Me ruborizo. No había pensado en eso. Pobre Noah… Desde luego, no quiero darle esperanzas. De repente me siento avergonzada. Sophie tiene parte de razón, fue muy desconsiderado hacer eso. Examina la carta de vinos.

— ¿Te gustaría escoger el vino? —pregunta y arquea las cejas, expectante, es la arrogancia personificada.  
Sabe que no entiendo nada de vinos.

—Escoge tú —contesto, hosca pero escarmentada.

—Dos copas de Shiraz del valle de Barossa, por favor.

—Esto… ese vino solo lo servimos por botella, señora.

—Pues una botella —espeta Sophie.

—Señora —se retira dócilmente, y no le culpo por ello.  
Miro ceñuda a Sophie. ¿Qué le carcome? Ah, probablemente sea yo, y en algún lugar de lo más profundo de mi mente, la diosa que llevo dentro se alza somnolienta y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo una temporada.

—Estás muy arisca.  
Me mira impasible.

—Me pregunto por qué será.

—Bueno, está bien establecer el tono para una charla íntima y sincera sobre el futuro, ¿no te parece?  
Le sonrío con dulzura.  
Aprieta la boca dibujando una línea firme, pero luego, casi de mala gana, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sé que está intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Disculpas aceptadas, y me complace informarte de que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos.

—Eso es discutible, dado que esa fue la última vez que comiste.

—Ahí está otra vez esa palabra: «discutible».

—Discutible —dice con buen humor, y su mirada se suaviza. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a ponerse seria—.Sian, la última vez que hablamos me dejaste. Estoy un poco nerviosa. Te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas, y tú has dicho…nada.  
Tiene una mirada intensa y expectante, que me desarma totalmente. ¿Qué demonios digo a eso?

—Te he extrañado… te he extrañado realmente, Sophie. Estos últimos días han sido… difíciles.  
Trago saliva, y siento crecer un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi desesperada angustia desde que le dejé.  
Esta última semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, un dolor casi indescriptible.  
No se puede comparar con nada. Pero la realidad me golpea y me devuelve a mi sitio.

—No ha cambiado nada. Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea —digo, forzando a las palabras a pasar a través del nudo de mi garganta.

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero que seas —dice en voz baja y enfática.

—No, Sophie, no lo soy.

—Estás enfadada por lo que pasó la última vez. Me porté como una idiota. Y  
tú… tú también. ¿Por qué no usaste la palabra de seguridad, Sian?  
Su tono ha cambiado, ahora es acusador.  
¿Qué? Vaya… cambio de rumbo.

—Contéstame.

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumada. Intenté ser lo que tú querías que fuera, intenté soportar el dolor, y se me fue de la cabeza. ¿Sabes…?, lo olvidé —susurro, avergonzada, y encojo los hombros a modo de disculpa.  
Quizá podríamos habernos evitado todo este drama.

— ¡Lo olvidaste! —me suelta horrorizada, se agarra a los lados de la mesa y me mira fijamente.  
Yo me marchito bajo esa mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve a estar furiosa. La diosa que llevo dentro también me observa. ¿Ves dónde te has metido tú solita?

— ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? — dice ahora en voz baja—. ¿Podré confiar alguna vez?  
Llega el camarero con nuestro vino y nosotras seguimos mirándonos, ojos azules grisáceos a azules eléctricos. Ambos llenos de reproches no expresados, mientras el camarero saca el corcho con innecesaria ceremonia y sirve un poco de vino en la copa de Sophie.  
Automáticamente, Sophie la coge y bebe un sorbo.

—Está bien —dice cortante.  
El camarero nos llena las copas con cuidado, deja la botella en la mesa y se retira a toda prisa. Sophie no ha apartado la vista de mí en todo el rato. Yo soy la primera en rendirme, rompo el contacto visual, levanto mi copa y bebo un buen trago.  
Sin saborearlo apenas.

—Lo siento —murmuro.  
De pronto me siento estúpida. La dejé porque creía que éramos incompatibles, pero ¿me está diciendo que podría haberla parado?

— ¿Qué sientes?

—No haber usado la palabra de seguridad.  
Ella cierra los ojos, parece aliviada.

—Podríamos habernos evitado todo este sufrimiento —musita.

—Parece que tú estás bien.  
Más que bien. Pareces tú.

—Las apariencias engañan —dice en voz baja—. Estoy de todo menos bien. Tengo la sensación de que el sol se ha puesto y no ha salido durante cinco días,Sian. Vivo en una noche perpetua.  
Me quita la respiración oír que lo reconoce. Oh, Dios, como yo.

—Me dijiste que nunca te irías, pero en cuanto la cosa se pone dura, coges la puerta y te vas.

— ¿Cuándo dije que nunca me iría?

—En sueños. Creo que fue la cosa más reconfortante que he oído en mucho tiempo, Sian. Y me sentí relajada.  
Se me encoge el corazón y cojo la copa de vino.

—Dijiste que me querías —susurra—. ¿Eso pertenece ya al pasado? —dice en voz baja, cargada de ansiedad.

—No, Sophie, no.  
Se le ve tan vulnerable al exhalar…

—Bien —murmura.  
Esa revelación me deja atónita. Ha cambiado de opinión. Antes, cuando le decía que le quería, se quedaba horrorizada. El camarero vuelve. Nos coloca rápidamente los platos delante y se esfuma de inmediato.  
Dios mío. Comida.

—Come —ordena Sophie.  
En el fondo estoy hambrienta, pero ahora mismo tengo un nudo en el estómago. Estar sentada frente a la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida, hablando de nuestro incierto futuro, no favorece un apetito saludable. Miro mi comida con recelo.

—Que Dios me ayude, Sian; si no comes, te tumbaré encima de mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante, y no tendrá nada que ver con mi gratificación sexual.  
¡Come!  
No te sulfures, Webster. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas demedia luna. Ella está totalmente de acuerdo con Cincuenta Sombras.

—Vale, comeré. Calma los picores de tu mano suelta, por favor.  
Ella no sonríe y sigue observándome. Yo cojo de mala gana el cuchillo y el tenedor y corto el solomillo. Oh, está tan bueno que se deshace en la boca. Tengo hambre, hambre de verdad. Mastico y ella se relaja de forma evidente.  
Cenamos en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Se oye de fondo una suave voz de mujer, y sus palabras son el eco de mis pensamientos. Desde que ella entró en mi vida, ya nunca seré la misma.  
Miro a Sophie. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, anhelo, ansiedad, combinadas en una mirada ardiente.

— ¿Sabes quién canta? —pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación normal.  
Sophie se para y escucha.

—No… pero sea quien sea es buena.

—A mí también me gusta.  
Finalmente, esboza su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.  
Ella menea la cabeza.

—Come —dice gentilmente.  
Me he comido la mitad del plato. No puedo más. ¿Cómo podría negociarlo?

—No puedo más. ¿He comido bastante para la señora?  
Ella me observa impasible sin contestar, y consulta su reloj.

—De verdad que estoy llena —añado, y bebo un sorbo del delicioso vino.

—Hemos de irnos enseguida. Taylor está aquí, y mañana tienes que levantarte pronto para ir a trabajar.

—Tú también.

—Yo funciono habiendo dormido mucho menos que tú, Sian. Al menos has comido algo.

— ¿Volveremos con el Charlie Tango?

—No, creo que me tomaré una copa. Taylor nos recogerá. Además, así al menos te tendré en el coche para mí sola durante unas horas. ¿Qué podemos hacer aparte de hablar?  
Oh, ese es su plan.  
Sophie llama al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, luego coge su BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—Estamos en Le Picotin, Tercera Avenida Sudoeste.  
Y cuelga. Sigue siendo muy cortante por teléfono.

—Eres muy cortante con Taylor; de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente.

—Simplemente voy directo al grano, Sian.

—Esta noche no has ido al grano. No ha cambiado nada, Sophie.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

—Esto empezó con una proposición.

—Una proposición diferente.  
Vuelve el camarero, y Sophie le entrega la tarjeta de crédito sin mirar la cuenta. Me analiza con la mirada mientras el camarero pasa la tarjeta. Su teléfono vibra una vez, y ella lo observa detenidamente.  
¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Y ahora qué? Me vienen a la mente un par de posibilidades: un secuestro, trabajar para ella. No, nada tiene sentido. Sophie acaba de pagar.

—Vamos. Taylor está fuera.  
Nos levantamos y me coge la mano.

—No quiero perderte, Sian.  
Me besa los nudillos con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en mi piel reverbera en todo mi cuerpo.  
El Audi espera fuera. Sophie me abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en la piel suntuosa. Ella se dirige al asiento del conductor, Taylor sale del coche y hablan un momento. Eso no es habitual en ellos. Estoy intrigada. ¿De qué hablan? Al cabo de un momento suben los dos y observo a Sophie, que luce su expresión impasible y mira al frente.  
Me concedo un momento para examinar su perfil: nariz recta pequeña, labios carnosos y el pelo que le cae deliciosamente sobre los hombros. Seguro que esta mujer divina no es para mí.  
Una música suave inunda la parte de atrás del coche, una espectacular pieza orquestal que no conozco, y Taylor se incorpora al escaso tráfico en dirección a la interestata Seattle.  
Sophie se gira para mirarme.

—Como iba diciendo, Sian, tengo que hacerte una proposición.  
Miro de reojo a Taylor, nerviosa.

—Taylor no te oye —asegura Sophie.

— ¿Cómo?

—Taylor —le llama Sophie.  
Taylor no contesta. Vuelve a llamarle, y sigue sin responder. Sophie se inclina y le da un golpecito en el hombro. Taylor se quita un tapón del oído que yo no había visto.

— ¿Sí, señora?

—Gracias, Taylor. No pasa nada; sigue escuchando.

—Señora.

— ¿Estás contenta? Está escuchando su iPod. Puccini. Olvida que está presente. Como yo.

— ¿Tú le has pedido expresamente que lo hiciera?

—Sí.  
Ah.

—Vale. ¿Tu propuesta?  
De repente, Sophie adopta una actitud decidida y profesional. Dios…  
Vamos a negociar un pacto. Yo escucho atentamente.

—Primero, deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa, sin sexo pervertido ni nada?  
Me quedo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Sexo pervertido? —levanto la voz.

—Sexo pervertido.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Miro nerviosa a Taylor.

—Bueno, pues sí. Contesta —dice tranquilamente.  
Me ruborizo. La diosa que llevo dentro está ahora inclinada de rodillas ante mí, con las manos unidas en un gesto de súplica.

—A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual —susurro.

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?  
No poder tocarte. Que disfrutes con mi dolor, los azotes con el cinturón…

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, tienes todas esas varas y fustas y esas cosas en tu cuarto de juegos, que me dan un miedo espantoso. No quiero que uses eso conmigo.

—Vale, o sea que nada de fustas ni varas… ni tampoco cinturones —dice sardónica.  
Yo la observo desconcertada.

— ¿Estás intentando redefinir los límites de la dureza?

—En absoluto. Solo intento entenderte, tener una idea más clara de lo que te gusta o no.

—Fundamentalmente, Sophie, lo que me cuesta más aceptar es que disfrutes haciéndome daño. Y pensar que lo harás porque he traspasado determinada  
línea arbitraria.

—Pero no es arbitraria, hay una lista de normas escritas.

—Yo no quiero una lista de normas.

— ¿Ninguna?

—Nada de normas.  
Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy muy asustada. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

—Pero ¿no te importa si te doy unos azotes?

— ¿Unos azotes con qué?

—Con esto.  
Levanta la mano.  
Me siento avergonzada e incómoda.

—No, la verdad es que no. Sobre todo con esas bolas de plata…  
Gracias a Dios que está oscuro; al recordar aquella noche me arde la cara y se me quiebra la voz. Sí… hazlo otra vez.  
Ella me sonríe.

—Sí, aquello estuvo bien.

—Más que bien —musito.

—O sea que eres capaz de soportar cierto grado de dolor.  
Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.  
¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad ha subido varios grados en la escala de Richter.  
Ella se acaricia el mentón, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Sian, quiero volver a empezar. Pasar por la fase vainilla y luego, cuando confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que tú serás sincera y te comunicarás conmigo, quizá podamos ir a más y hacer algunas de las cosas que a mí me gusta hacer.  
Yo la miro con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que se ha quedado colgado. Creo que está angustiada, pero no puedo verla bien, porque estamos sumidas en la noche de Oregón. Y al final se me ocurre… eso es.  
Ella desea la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? ¿Y es que acaso a mí no me gusta la oscuridad? Cierta oscuridad, en ciertos momentos. Recuerdos de la noche de Thomas Tallis vagan sugerentes por mi mente.

— ¿Y los castigos?

—Nada de castigos —Niega con la cabeza—. Ni uno.

— ¿Y las normas?

—Nada de normas.

— ¿Ninguna? Pero tú necesitas ciertas cosas.

—Te necesito más a ti, Sian. Estos últimos días han sido infernales.  
Todos mis instintos me dicen que te deje marchar, que no te merezco.  
»Esas fotos que te hizo ese chico… comprendo cómo te ve. Estás tan guapa y se te ve tan relajada… No es que ahora no estés preciosa, pero estás aquí sentada y veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que he sido yo quien te ha hecho sentir así.  
»Pero yo soy una mujer egoísta. Te deseé desde que apareciste en mi despacho. Eres exquisita, sincera, cálida, fuerte, lista, seductoramente inocente; la lista es infinita. Me tienes cautivada. Te deseo, e imaginar que te posea otro u otra es como si un cuchillo hurgara en mi alma oscura.  
Se me seca la boca. Dios… Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué es. Y las palabras surgen a borbotones de mi boca, como de una presa que revienta.

—Sophie, ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Yo nunca lo diría.  
Triste quizá, pero eres una buena mujer. Lo noto… eres generosa, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y yo no lo he intentado realmente en serio.  
»El sábado pasado fue una terrible conmoción para todo mí ser. Fue como si sonara la alarma y despertara: me di cuenta de que hasta entonces tú habías sido condescendiente conmigo y de que yo no podía ser la persona que tú querías que fuera.  
Luego, después de marcharme, caí en la cuenta de que el daño que me habías infligido no era tan malo como el dolor de perderte. Yo quiero complacerte, pero es duro.

—Tú me complaces siempre —susurra—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Nunca sé qué estás pensando. A veces te cierras tanto… como una isla.  
Me intimidas. Por eso me callo. No sé de qué humor vas a estar. Pasas del negro al blanco y de nuevo al negro en una fracción de segundo. Eso me confunde, y no me dejas tocarte, y yo tengo un inmenso deseo de demostrarte cuánto te quiero.  
Ella me mira en la oscuridad y parpadea, con recelo creo, y ya no soy capaz de contenerme más. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me coloco en su regazo, por sorpresa, y la cojo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Te quiero, Sophie Webster. Y tú estás dispuesta a hacer todo esto por mí.  
Soy yo quien no lo merece, y lo único que lamento es no poder hacer todas esas cosas por ti. A lo mejor, con el tiempo… pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo?  
Ella desliza sus brazos a mí alrededor y me estrecha contra sí.  
—Oh, Siany —gime, y hunde la nariz en mi cabello.  
Permanecemos sentadas, abrazándonos mutuamente, escuchando la música del coche… una pieza de piano relajante… reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, la dulce calma después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Que me toques es un límite infranqueable para mí, Sian —murmura.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría entender por qué.  
Al cabo de un momento, suspira y dice en voz baja:

—Tuve una infancia espantosa. Uno de los chulos de la puta adicta al crack… —Se le quiebra la voz, y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar algún terror inimaginable—. No puedo recordar aquello —susurra, estremeciéndose.  
De pronto se me encoge el corazón al recordar esas horribles marcas de quemaduras que tiene en la piel. Oh, Sophie. Me abrazo a su cuello con más fuerza.

— ¿Te maltrataba? ¿Tu madre? —le digo con voz queda y preñada de lágrimas.

—No, que yo recuerde. No se ocupaba de mí. No me protegía de su chulo.

—Resopla—. Creo que era yo quien la cuidaba a ella. Cuando al final consiguió matarse, pasaron cuatro días hasta que alguien avisó y nos encontraron… eso lo recuerdo.  
No puedo evitar un gemido de horror. Cielo santo… Siento la bilis subirme a la garganta.

—Eso es espantoso, terrible —susurro.

—Cincuenta sombras —murmura.  
Aprieto los labios contra su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo, mientras imagino a una cría de ojos azules electricos, sucia y sola, junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta.  
Oh, Sophie. Aspiro su aroma. Huele divinamente, es mi fragancia favorita en el mundo entero. Ella tensa los brazos a mi alrededor y besa mi cabello, y yo me quedo sentada y envuelta en su abrazo mientras Taylor nos conduce a través de la noche.  
Cuando me despierto, estamos cruzando Seattle.

—Eh —dice Sophie en voz baja.

—Perdona —balbuceo mientras me incorporo, parpadeo y me desperezo, aún en sus brazos, sobre su regazo.

—Estaría eternamente mirando cómo duermes,Siany.

— ¿He dicho algo?

—No. Casi hemos llegado a tu casa.

—Oh, ¿no vamos a la tuya?

—No.  
Enderezo la espalda y le miro.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Oh —digo con un mohín.

— ¿Por qué, tenías algo en mente?  
Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, puede…  
Se echa a reír.

—Sian, no pienso volver a tocarte, no hasta que me lo supliques.

— ¡Qué!

—Así empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué quieres, con todo detalle.

—Oh.  
Me aparta de su regazo en cuanto Taylor aparca delante de mi apartamento.  
Sophie baja de un salto y me abre la puerta del coche.

—Tengo una cosa para ti.  
Se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche, abre el maletero y saca un gran paquete de regalo. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ábrelo cuando estés dentro.

— ¿No vas a pasar?

—No, Sian.

— ¿Y cuándo te veré?

—Mañana.

—Mi jefa quiere que salga a tomar una copa con ella mañana.  
Sophie endurece el gesto.

— ¿Eso quiere?  
Su voz está impregnada de una amenaza latente.

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —añado enseguida.

— ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Podría pasar a recogerte por allí.

—Vale… Te mandaré un correo o un mensaje.

—Bien.  
Me acompaña hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y espera mientras saco las llaves del bolso. Cuando abro la puerta, se inclina, me coge la barbilla y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Deja la boca suspendida sobre la mía, cierra los ojos y dibuja un reguero de besos desde el rabillo de un ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca.  
Siento que mis entrañas se abren y se derriten, y se me escapa un leve quejido.

—Hasta mañana —musita ella.

—Buenas noches, Sophie.  
Percibo el anhelo en mi voz.  
Ella sonríe.

—Entra —ordena.  
Yo cruzo el vestíbulo cargada con el misterioso paquete.

—Hasta luego, bella —dice, luego se da la vuelta con su elegancia natural y vuelve al coche.  
Una vez dentro del apartamento, abro la caja del regalo y descubro mi portátil MacBook Pro, la BlackBerry y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es esto?  
Desenvuelvo el papel de plata. Dentro hay un estuche de piel negra alargado.  
Lo abro y es un iPad. Madre mía… un iPad. Sobre la pantalla hay una tarjeta blanca con un mensaje escrito a mano por Sophie:

Sian… esto es para ti.  
Sé lo que quieres oír.  
La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí.  
Sophie

Tengo una recopilación grabada por Sophie Webster en forma de iPad de última generación. Meneo la cabeza con disgusto por el despilfarro, pero en el fondo me encanta. Maddie tiene uno en la oficina, así que sé cómo funciona.  
Lo enciendo y, cuando aparece la imagen del escritorio, reprimo un grito: una pequeña maqueta de planeador. Dios. Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado en una peana de vidrio, sobre lo que creo que es el escritorio del estudio de Sophie. Me quedo boquiabierta.  
¡Lo montó! Lo montó de verdad. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota delas flores. Me flaquean las piernas, y en este instante sé que ha pensado mucho en ese regalo.  
Deslizo la flecha de la parte inferior de la pantalla para desbloquearla y vuelvo a ahogar un gemido. El fondo de pantalla es una foto de Sophie y de mí en el entoldado de la fiesta de mi graduación. Es la que publicó el Seattle Times. Sophie está tan guapa que no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Sí, y es mía!  
Doy un golpecito con el dedo y la imagen de pantalla cambia, y aparecen varias nuevas. Una aplicación Kindle, iBooks, Words… lo que sea todo eso.  
Por Dios. ¿ La Biblioteca Británica? Pulso el icono y aparece un menú:  
COLECCIÓN HISTÓRICA. Me desplazo hacia abajo y selecciono NOVELAS DE  
LOS SIGLOS XVIII Y XIX. Otro menú. Presiono en el título: EL AMERICANO DE  
HENRY JAMES. Se abre una nueva ventana, que me ofrece una copia del libro escaneada para lectura. Cielo santo… ¡es una primera edición, publicada en 1879, y la tengo en mi iPad! Me ha comprado la Biblioteca Británica, y solo he de darle a un botón.  
Salgo rápidamente, sabiendo que soy capaz de perderme en esta aplicación eternamente. Localizo una aplicación de «buena alimentación» que hace que ponga los ojos en blanco y sonría al mismo tiempo, otra de noticias, una del tiempo, pero ella en su nota hablaba de música. Vuelvo a la pantalla principal, pulso el icono de iPod y aparece una lista de títulos. Voy pasando las canciones y la selección me hace sonreír.  
Thomas Tallis… me costará olvidarme de eso. Al fin y al cabo la oí dos veces, mientras me azotaba y me follaba.  
«Witchcraft.» Mi sonrisa se expande… bailando alrededor del gran salón.  
La pieza de Bach de Marcello… Oh, no, eso es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo actual. Mmm. Jeff Buckley… sí, he oído hablar de él. Snow Patrol, mi grupo favorito, y una canción titulada «Principles of Lust» de Enigma. Típico de Sophie.  
Sonrío. Otra llamada «Possession»… oh, sí, muy Cincuenta Sombras. Y unas cuantas más que no conozco.  
Selecciono una canción que me llama la atención, y le doy al play. Se titula «Try» de Nelly Furtado. Ella empieza a cantar, y su voz es como un pañuelo de seda que se enrolla a mí alrededor y me envuelve. Me tumbo en la cama.  
¿Esto significa que Sophie va a intentarlo? ¿Intentará esta relación nueva?  
Me embebo de la letra mirando al techo, intentando entender este giro. Ella me extrañó.  
Yo la extrañé. Debe de sentir algo por mí. A la fuerza. Este iPad, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones… lo nuestro le importa. Le importa de verdad. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.  
Termina la canción y tengo los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Rápidamente selecciono otra: «The Scientist» de Coldplay, uno de los grupos preferidos de Katie.  
Conozco el tema, pero nunca he escuchado la letra de verdad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras me inunden y me invadan.  
Empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. No puedo contenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? Oh, Sophie.  
¿O es una invitación? ¿Contestará a mis preguntas? ¿Estoy sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto? Probablemente, esté sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto.  
Me enjuago las lágrimas. Tengo que mandarle un e-mail para darle las gracias. Salto de la cama para coger el cacharro. Coldplay sigue sonando, mientras me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El Mac se enciende y me conecto.

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 9 de junio de 2011 23:56  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ IPAD  
Me has hecho llorar otra vez.  
Me encanta el iPad.  
Me encantan las canciones.  
Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica.  
Te quiero.  
Gracias.  
Buenas noches.  
Sianyxx  
_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 00:03  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ iPad  
Me encanta que te guste. Yo también me he comprado una.  
Ahora, si estuviera allí, te secaría las lágrimas a besos.  
Pero no estoy… así que vete a dormir.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_  
Su respuesta me hace sonreír… siempre tan dominante, siempre tan Sophie. ¿Esto cambiará, también? Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que espero que no. Me gusta tal cual es —autoritaria—, mientras yo pueda enfrentarme sin miedo al castigo.

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 00:07  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Señora Gruñona  
Suenas igual de dominante que siempre, posiblemente tensa y probablemente malhumorada, señora Webster.  
Yo sé algo que podría aliviar eso. Pero es verdad que no estás aquí… no me dejarías quedarme y esperas que te suplique…  
Sueña con eso, señora.  
Sianyxx  
P.D.: Veo que también has incluido la versión de Stalker's Anthem de «Every Breath You Take». Disfruto mucho de tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el doctor Flynn?  
_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 00:10  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Tranquilidad tipo zen  
Mi queridísima señorita Powers:  
En las relaciones vainilla también hay azotes, ¿sabes? Normalmente consentidos y en un contexto sexual… pero yo estaría muy contenta de hacer una excepción con usted.  
Te tranquilizará saber que el doctor Flynn también disfruta con mi sentido del humor.  
Ahora, por favor, vete a dormir; si no, mañana no servirás para nada.  
Por cierto… suplicarás, créeme. Y lo estoy deseando.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta tensa de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 00:12  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Buenas noches, dulces sueños  
Bueno, ya que lo has pedido con tanta amabilidad, y como me encanta tu deliciosa amenaza, me acurrucaré con el iPad que me has dado con tanto cariño y me quedaré dormida ojeando la Biblioteca Británica, escuchando la música que habla por ti.  
Sianyxx_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 00:15  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Una petición más  
Sueña conmigo.  
x  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

¿Soñar contigo, Sophie Webster? Siempre.  
Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Me pongo los auriculares, saco el globo deshinchado del Charlie Tango de debajo de la almohada y me abrazo a él.  
Estoy radiante de alegría, y mi boca entreabierta dibuja una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona. Cómo cambia todo en un día. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir?  
José González empieza a cantar una melodía cadenciosa con un hipnótico acorde de guitarra, y me sumerjo lentamente en el sueño, maravillada de que el mundo se haya arreglado en una noche, y preguntándome vagamente si debería hacer una lista de temas para Sophie.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... espero que les haya gustado, aunque me tarde terminaré de adaptar esta historia (tengan paciencia)... gracias por sus comentarios... nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 3

**HOLA! siento tanto la demora... pero aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo... Bueno, no les aburro mas... (:  
**

* * *

**Parte II – Capítulo 3**

Lo único bueno de estar sin coche es que, en el autobús que me lleva al trabajo, puedo enchufar los auriculares al iPad que llevo en el bolso y escuchar todas las maravillosas piezas que Sophie me ha grabado. Cuando llego a la oficina, tengo una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.  
Maddie levanta los ojos hacia mí, atónita.

—Buenos días, Sian. Estás… radiante.  
Su comentario me sonroja. ¡Qué inapropiada!

—He dormido bien, gracias, Maddie. Buenos días.  
Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Puedes leer esto por mí y redactarme los informes correspondientes para la hora de comer, por favor? —Me entrega cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi gesto de horror, añade—: Solo los primeros capítulos.

—Claro.  
Sonrío aliviada, y ella me responde con una gran sonrisa.  
Conecto el ordenador para empezar a trabajar, mientras me termino el café con leche y me como un plátano. Hay un correo electrónico de Sophie.

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 08:05  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Ayúdame…  
Espero que hayas desayunado.  
Te eché en falta anoche.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 08:33  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Libros viejos…  
Estoy comiéndome un plátano mientras tecleo. Llevaba varios días sin desayunar, de manera que supone un paso adelante. Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica… he empezado a releer Robinson Crusoe… y, naturalmente, te quiero.  
Ahora déjame en paz: intento trabajar.  
Sian Powers  
Asistente de Maddie Reagan, editora de SIP_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 08:36  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ ¿Eso es lo único que has comido?  
Puedes esforzarte más. Necesitarás energía para suplicar.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 08:39  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Pesada  
Señora Webster, intento trabajar para ganarme la vida… y es usted quien suplicará.  
Sian Powers  
Asistente de Maddie Reagan, editora de SIP  
_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 08:36  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ ¡Vamos!  
Vaya, señorita Powers, me encantan los desafíos…  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

Estoy sentada frente a la pantalla sonriendo como una idiota. Pero tengo que leer esos capítulos para Maddie y escribir informes sobre todos ellos. Coloco los manuscritos sobre mi mesa y empiezo.

A la hora de comer voy a la tienda a buscar un bocadillo de pastrami mientras escucho la lista de temas de mi iPad. El primero es de Nitin Sawhney, una pieza tradicional titulada «Homelands»… es buena. Sophie tiene un gusto musical ecléctico. Vuelvo hacia atrás y escucho una pieza clásica: «Fantasía sobre un tema de Thomas Tallis», de Ralph Vaughan Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y la quiero por eso. ¿Se me borrará esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara alguna vez?  
La tarde pasa lentamente. En un momento de inactividad, decido escribirle un correo a Sophie.

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 16:05  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Aburrida…  
Estoy mano sobre mano.  
¿Cómo estás?  
¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Sian Powers  
Asistente de Maddie Reagan, editora de SIP  
_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 16:15  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Tus manos  
Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo.  
No estarías mano sobre mano.  
Estoy segura de que yo podría darles mejor uso.  
De hecho, se me ocurren varias opciones…  
Yo estoy con fusiones y adquisiciones rutinarias. Todo es muy árido.  
Tus correos electrónicos en SIP se monitorizan.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta distraída de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

Oh, Dios. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe ella? Observo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, reviso rápidamente los e-mails que he enviado y los voy borrando.

A las cinco y media en punto, Maddie se acerca a mi mesa. Lleva un atuendo informal de viernes, es decir, unos tejanos ceñidos y una camisa negra.

— ¿Una copa, Sian? Solemos ir a tomar una rápida al bar de enfrente.

— ¿Solemos…? —pregunto, esperanzada.

—Sí, vamos casi todos… ¿vienes?  
Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero analizar demasiado a fondo, me invade una sensación de alivio.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar?

—Fifty's.

—Me tomas el pelo.  
Me mira extrañada.

—No. ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

—No, perdona. Nos vemos ahora allí.

— ¿Qué te apetecerá beber?

—Una cerveza, por favor.

—Muy bien.  
Voy al baño y le mando un e-mail a Sophie desde la BlackBerry.

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 17:36  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ Encajarás perfectamente  
Vamos a ir a un bar que se llama Fifty's.  
Para mí esto es una mina inagotable de bromas y risas.  
Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme allí contigo, señora Webster.  
Siany xx  
_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 17:38  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Riesgos  
Las minas son muy, muy peligrosas.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

_**De:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 17:40  
__**Para:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Asunto:**__ ¿Riesgos?  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
_

_**De:**__ Sophie Webster  
__**Fecha:**__ 10 de junio de 2011 17:42  
__**Para:**__ Sian Powers  
__**Asunto:**__ Simplemente…  
Era un comentario, señorita Powers.  
Hasta pronto.  
Más pronto que tarde, bella.  
Sophie Webster  
Presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

Me miro en el espejo. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un día. Tengo más color en las mejillas y me brillan los ojos. Es el efecto Sophie Webster. Discutir un poco con ella por e-mail provoca eso en una chica. Sonrío ante mi imagen y me aliso la camisa azul claro… la que Taylor compró para mí. Llevo también mis vaqueros favoritos. La mayoría de las mujeres de la oficina llevan tejanos o faldas anchas.  
Tendré que invertir también en un par de faldas anchas. Puede que lo haga este fin de semana e ingrese el talón que Sophie me dio por Wanda, mi Escarabajo.  
Cuando salgo del edificio, oigo que gritan mi nombre.

— ¿Señorita Powers?  
Me vuelvo, sorprendida, y una chica joven con la piel cenicienta se me acerca con cautela. Parece un fantasma… tan pálida y extrañamente inexpresiva.

— ¿Señorita Sian Powers? —repite, y sus facciones permanecen estáticas aunque esté hablando.

— ¿Sí?  
Se para en la acera y se me queda mirando como a un metro de distancia, y yo, totalmente inmóvil, le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto.  
¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No… solo quería verte.  
Habla con una voz muy baja, inquietante. Y tiene un pelo rubio como el mío, que contrasta radicalmente con su piel blanca. Sus ojos son verdes, color aceituna, pero inexpresivos. No hay la menor chispa de vida en ellos. La tristeza aparece grabada en su precioso y pálido rostro.

—Lo siento… pero estoy en desventaja —le digo educadamente, intentando ignorar el escalofrío de advertencia que me sube por la columna vertebral.  
La miro de cerca, y tiene un aspecto raro, descuidado y desvalido. La ropa que lleva le va dos tallas grande, incluida la gabardina de marca.  
Se echa a reír, con un sonido extraño y discordante que incrementa mi ansiedad.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta con tristeza.  
Mi ansiedad se convierte en miedo.

—Perdona… ¿quién eres?

— ¿Yo? No soy nadie.  
Levanta un brazo para pasarse la mano por la melena que le llega al hombro, y al hacerlo se le levanta la manga de la gabardina y se le ve un sucio vendaje alrededor de la muñeca.  
Dios…

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita Powers.  
Da media vuelta y sube andando la calle mientras yo me quedo clavada en el sitio. Veo cómo su delgada silueta desaparece de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los trabajadores que salen en masa de sus despachos.  
¿De qué iba eso?  
Confusa, cruzo la calle hasta el bar, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, mientras mi subconsciente levanta su fea cabeza y me dice entre dientes: Ella tiene algo que ver con Sophie.

El Fifty's es un bar impersonal y cavernoso, con banderines y pósters de béisbol colgados en las paredes. Maddie está en la barra con Elizabeth y Courtney, la otra Asistente editorial, dos tipos de contabilidad y Claire, de recepción, con sus característicos aros de plata.

— ¡Hola, Sian!  
Maddie me pasa una botella de Bud.

—Salud… gracias —murmuro, afectada todavía por mi encuentro con la Chica Fantasma.

—Salud.  
Chocamos las botellas y ella sigue conversando con Elizabeth. Claire me sonríe con simpatía.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primera semana? —pregunta.

—Bien, gracias. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable.

—Hoy se te ve mucho más contenta.

—Es viernes —balbuceo enseguida—. ¿Y tú, tienes planes para el fin de semana?  
Mi táctica de distracción patentada funciona, estoy salvada. Resulta que Claire tiene seis hermanos y se va a Tacoma a una gran reunión familiar. Se muestra bastante locuaz y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Tina se fue a Barbados.  
Con aire distraído, me pregunto cómo estará Tina… y Tom. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Sophie si ha sabido algo de ellos.

Ah, y el hermano de Tina, volverá el martes que viene, y se instalará en nuestro apartamento.  
No creo que a Sophie le guste demasiado eso. Mi encuentro de antes con la extraña  
Chica Fantasma va desapareciendo de mi mente.  
Mientras charlo con Claire, Elizabeth me pasa otra cerveza.

—Gracias —le sonrío.  
Resulta muy fácil charlar con Claire —se nota que le gusta hablar—, y me bebo una tercera cerveza sin darme cuenta, cortesía de uno de los chicos de contabilidad.  
Cuando Elizabeth y Courtney se van, Maddie se viene con Claire y conmigo.  
¿Dónde está Sophie? Uno de los tipos de contabilidad se pone a hablar con Claire.

—Sian, ¿crees que tomaste una buena decisión viniendo a trabajar con nosotros?  
Maddie habla en un tono suave y está un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todo el mundo, incluso en la oficina.

—Esta semana he estado muy a gusto, gracias, Maddie. Sí, creo que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Eres una chica muy lista, Sian. Llegarás lejos.  
Me ruborizo.

—Gracias —mascullo, porque no sé qué más decir.

— ¿Vives lejos?

—En el barrio de Pike Market.

—No muy lejos de mi casa. —Sonriendo, se acerca aún más y se apoya en la barra, casi acorralándome—. ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?

—Bueno… eh…  
La siento antes de verla. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sintonizado con el hecho de su presencia. Se relaja y se despierta a la vez, una dualidad interior y rara… y noto esa extraña corriente eléctrica.  
Sophie me pasa el brazo alrededor del hombro como una muestra de afecto aparentemente relajada, pero yo sé que no es así. Está reclamando un derecho, y en esta ocasión, es muy bien recibido. Me besa suavemente el pelo.

—Hola, bella —murmura.  
Al sentir su brazo que me rodea no puedo evitar sentir alivio, y excitación.

Me acerca hacia sí, y yo levanto la vista para mirarla mientras ella observa a Maddie, impasible. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa fugaz, seguida de un beso rápido. Está perfectamente peinada y maquillada, lleva una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, con unos vaqueros ceñidos, tacones y una camisa blanca desabrochada donde se notan sus dos perfectos y redondos pechos. Está para comérsela.  
Maddie se aparta, incómoda.

—Maddie, esta es Sophie —balbuceo en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?—. Sophie, Maddie.

—Yo soy la novia —dice Sophie con una sonrisita fría que no alcanza a sus ojos, mientras le estrecha la mano a Maddie.  
Yo levanto la vista hacia mi jefa, que está evaluando mentalmente a la magnífica fémina que tiene delante.

—Yo soy la jefa —replica Maddie, arrogante—. Sian me habló de una ex novia.  
Ay, Dios. No te conviene jugar a este juego con Cincuenta.

—Bueno, ya no soy una ex —responde Sophie tranquilamente—. Vamos, bella, tenemos de irnos.

—Por favor, quédense tomar una copa con nosotros —dice Maddie con amabilidad.  
No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómodo esto? Miro de reojo a Claire y a los chicos de contabilidad, que, naturalmente, contemplan a Sophie con la boca abierta y franco deleite carnal. ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparme el efecto que provoca en mujeres y hombres?

—Tenemos planes —apunta Sophie con su sonrisa enigmática.  
¿Ah, sí? Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre mi cuerpo.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —añade—. Vamos —me dice cogiéndome la mano.

—Hasta el lunes.  
Sonrío a Maddie, a Claire y a los chicos de contabilidad de contabilidad, tratando de ignorar el gesto de disgusto de Maddie, y salgo por la puerta detrás de Sophie.  
Taylor está al volante del Audi, que espera junto a la acera.

— ¿Por qué me ha parecido eso un concurso de a ver quién marca territorio primero?  
—le pregunto a Sophie cuando me abre la puerta del coche.

—Porque lo era —murmura, me dedica su sonrisa enigmática y luego cierra la puerta.

—Hola, Taylor —le digo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el retrovisor.

—Señorita Powers —me saluda Taylor con una amplia sonrisa.  
Sophie se sienta a mi lado, me sujeta la mano y me besa suavemente los nudillos.

—Hola —dice bajito.  
Mis mejillas se tiñen de rosa, sé que Taylor nos oye, y agradezco que no vea la mirada abrasadora y terriblemente excitante que me dedica Sophie. Tengo que echar mano de toda mi contención para no lanzarme sobre ella aquí mismo, en el asiento de atrás del coche.  
Oh, el asiento de atrás del coche… mmm.

—Hola —jadeo, con la boca seca.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Creí que dijiste que teníamos planes.

—Oh, yo sé lo que me gustaría hacer, Sian. Te pregunto qué quieres hacer tú.  
Yo le sonrío radiante.

—Ya veo —dice con una perversa risita—. Pues… a suplicar entonces.  
¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya?  
Inclina la cabeza y me dedica esa sonrisa tan sexy suya.

—Creo que eres muy presuntuosa, señora Webster. Pero, para variar, podríamos hacerlo en mi apartamento.  
Me muerdo el labio deliberadamente y su expresión se ensombrece.

—Taylor, a casa de la señorita Powers, por favor.

—Señora —asiente Taylor, y se incorpora al tráfico.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien, gracias.  
Su enorme sonrisa se refleja en la mía, y vuelve a besarme la mano.

—Estás guapísima —dice.

—Tú también.

—Tu jefa, Maddie Reagan, ¿es buena en su trabajo?  
¡Vaya! Esto sí que es un cambio de tema repentino. Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su concurso territorial?  
Sophie sonríe maliciosamente.

—Esa mujer quiere meterse en tus bragas, Sian —dice con sequedad.  
Siento que las mejillas me arden, abro la boca nerviosa, y echo un vistazo a  
Taylor.

—Bueno, que quiera lo que le dé la gana… ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? Ya sabes que ella no me interesa en absoluto. Solo es mi jefa.

—Esa es la cuestión. Quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si hace bien su trabajo.  
Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que sí.  
¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con esto?

—Bien, más le vale dejarte en paz, o acabará de patitas en la calle.

—Sophie, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo…  
Todavía. Solo se acerca demasiado.

—Si hace cualquier intento o acercamiento, me lo dices. Se llama conducta inmoral grave… o acoso sexual.

—Solo ha sido una copa después del trabajo.

—Lo digo en serio. Un movimiento en falso y se va a la calle.

—Tú no tienes poder para eso. — ¡Por Dios! Y antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco, caigo en la cuenta, y es como si chocara contra un camión de mercancías a toda velocidad—. ¿O sí, Sophie?  
Me dedica su sonrisa enigmática.

—Vas a comprar la empresa —murmuro horrorizada.  
En respuesta al pánico de mi voz aparece su sonrisa.

—No exactamente.

—La has comprado. SIP. Ya.  
Me mira cautelosa y pestañea.

—Es posible.

— ¿La has comprado o no?

—La he comprado.  
¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿Por qué? —grito, espantada.  
Oh, sinceramente, esto ya es demasiado.

—Porque puedo, Sian. Necesito que estés a salvo.

— ¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías en mi carrera profesional!

—Y no lo haré.  
Aparto mi mano de la suya.

—Sophie…  
Me faltan las palabras.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Sí. Claro que estoy enfadada contigo. —Estoy furiosa—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutiva responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté tirando en ese momento?  
Palidezco y vuelvo a mirar inquieta y de reojo a Taylor, que nos ignora estoicamente.  
Maldición. ¡Vaya un momento para que se estropee el filtro de control cerebro-boca!  
Sophie abre la suya, luego vuelve a cerrarla y me mira con mala cara. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Mientras ambas nos fulminamos con la vista, la atmósfera en el interior del coche se degrada de reunión cariñosa a gélida, con palabras implícitas y reproches en potencia.

Afortunadamente, nuestro incómodo trayecto en coche no dura mucho, y Taylor aparca por fin frente a mi apartamento.  
Yo salgo a toda prisa del vehículo, sin esperar a que nadie me abra la puerta.  
Oigo que Sophie le dice a Taylor entre dientes:

—Creo que más vale que esperes aquí.  
Noto que la tengo detrás, mientras rebusco en el bolso intentando encontrar las llaves de la puerta principal.

—Sian —dice con calma, como si yo fuera una especie de animal acorralado.  
Suspiro y me giro para mirarla a la cara. Estoy tan enfadada con ella que mi rabia es palpable… una criatura tenebrosa que amenaza con ahogarme.

—Primero, hace tiempo que no te follo… y segundo, quería entrar en el negocio editorial. De las cuatro empresas que hay Seattle, SIP es la más rentable, pero está pasando por un mal momento y va a estancarse… necesita diversificarse.  
Yo la miro fija, gélidamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, amenazadores incluso, pero endiabladamente sexys. Podría perderme en sus ojos profundos.

—Así que ahora eres mi jefa —replico.

—Técnicamente, soy la jefa del jefe de tu jefa.

—Y, técnicamente, esto es conducta inmoral grave: el hecho de que me esté tirando a la jefa del jefe de mi jefa.

—En este momento, estás discutiendo con ella —responde Sophie irritada.

—Eso es porque es una auténtica gilipollas —mascullo.  
Sophie, atónita, da un paso hacia atrás. Ay, Dios. ¿He ido demasiado lejos?

— ¿Una gilipollas? —murmura mientras su cara adquiere una expresión divertida.  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enfadada contigo, no me hagas reír!

—Sí.  
Me esfuerzo por mantener mi actitud de ultraje moral.

— ¿Una gilipollas? —repite Sophie.  
Esta vez sus labios se tuercen para disimular una sonrisa.

— ¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy enfadada contigo! —grito.  
Y ella sonríe, enseñando toda la dentadura con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y yo no puedo contenerme. Sonrío y me echo a reír también.  
¿Cómo podría no afectarme la alegría que veo en su sonrisa?

—El que tenga una maldita sonrisa estúpida en la cara no significa que no esté cabreadísima contigo —digo sin aliento, intentando reprimir mi risita tonta de animadora de instituto.  
Aunque yo nunca fui animadora, pienso con amargura.  
Se inclina y creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace. Me huele el pelo e inspira profundamente.

—Eres imprevisible, señorita Powers, como siempre. —Se incorpora de nuevo y me observa, con una chispa de humor en los ojos—. ¿Piensas invitarme o vas a enviarme a casa por ejercer mi derecho democrático, como ciudadana americana, empresaria y consumidora, de comprar lo que me dé la real gana?

— ¿Has hablado con el doctor Flynn de eso?  
Se ríe.

— ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Sian? Yo intento ponerle mala cara —morderme el labio ayuda—, pero sonrío al abrir la puerta. Sophie se da la vuelta, le hace un gesto a Taylor, y el Audi se marcha.  
Es raro estar con Sophie Webster en el apartamento. Parece un sitio muy pequeño para ella.  
Sigo enfadada: su acoso no tiene límites, y ahora caigo que es así como supo que los correos de SIP estaban monitorizados. Seguramente sabe más de SIP que yo. Esa idea me resulta desagradable.  
¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo?  
Soy una adulta —más o menos—, por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarla?  
Observo su cara mientras se pasea por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y mi rabia disminuye. Verla aquí, en mi espacio, cuando creí que habíamos terminado, es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante… la quiero, y mi corazón se expande con un júbilo exaltado y embriagador. Ella echa un vistazo por todas partes, examinando el entorno.

—Es bonito —dice.

—Los padres de Tina lo compraron para ella.  
Asiente abstraída y sus vivaces ojos marrones descansan en los míos, me miran.

—Esto… ¿quieres beber algo? —susurro, ruborizada por los nervios.

—No, gracias, Sian.  
Su mirada se ensombrece.  
¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Sian? —pregunta dulcemente mientras camina hacia mí, salvaje y ardiente—. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —añade en voz baja.  
Me echo hacia atrás y choco contra el cemento de la cocina tipo isla.

—Sigo enfadada contigo.

—Lo sé.  
Me sonríe con un amago de disculpa y yo me derrito… bueno, quizá no esté tan enfadada.

— ¿Te apetece comer algo? —pregunto.  
Ella asiente despacio.

—Sí, a ti —murmura.  
Mi cuerpo se tensa de cintura para abajo. Solo su voz basta para seducirme, pero esa mirada, esa hambrienta mirada de deseo urgente… Oh, Dios.  
Está de pie delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme. Me mira a los ojos y el calor que irradia su cuerpo me inunda. Siento un ardor sofocante que me aturde y las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, mientras un deseo oscuro me recorre las entrañas. La deseo.

— ¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.

—Un bocadillo al mediodía —susurro.  
No quiero hablar de comida.  
Entorna los ojos.

—Tienes que comer.

—La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre… de comida.

— ¿De qué tiene hambre, señorita Powers?

—Creo que ya lo sabe, señora Webster.  
Se inclina y nuevamente creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace.

— ¿Quieres que te bese, Sian? —me susurra bajito al oído.

—Sí —digo sin aliento.

— ¿Dónde?

—Por todas partes.

—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más. Ya te dije que no pienso tocarte hasta que me supliques y me digas qué debo hacer.  
Estoy perdida; no está jugando limpio.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Tócame.

— ¿Dónde, bella?  
Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su aroma es tan embriagador… Alargo la mano, y ella se aparta inmediatamente.

—No, no —me recrimina, y abre los ojos con una repentina expresión de alarma.

—¿Qué?  
No… vuelve.

—No.  
Niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Nada de nada?  
No puedo reprimir el anhelo de mi voz.  
Me mira desconcertada y su duda me envalentona. Doy un paso hacia ella, y se aparta, levanta las manos para defenderse, pero sonriendo.

—Oye, Sian…  
Es una advertencia, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperada.

—A veces no te importa —comento quejosa—. Quizá debería ir a buscar un rotulador y podríamos hacer un mapa de las zonas prohibidas.  
Arquea una ceja.

—No es mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?  
Señalo con la cabeza. ¿Está cambiando de tema aposta?

—Ya —dice, y junta los labios en una fina línea—. Ven, comamos algo.

— ¡Creía que íbamos a acostarnos! Yo quiero acostarme contigo.

—Lo sé, bella.  
Sonríe y de repente viene hacia mí, me sujeta las muñecas, me atrae a sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

—Tú tienes que comer, y yo también —murmura, y baja hacia mí sus ardientes ojos azules eléctricos—. Además… la expectación es clave en la seducción, y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy muy interesada en posponer la gratificación.  
Ah… ¿desde cuándo?

—Yo ya he sido seducida y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Te suplicaré, por favor —digo casi gimoteante.  
Me sonríe con ternura.

—Come. Estás demasiado flaca.  
Me besa la frente y me suelta.  
Esto es un juego, parte de algún plan diabólico. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Sigo enfadada porque compraras SIP, y ahora estoy enfadada porque me haces esperar —digo haciendo un puchero.

—La damita está enfadada, ¿eh? Después de comer te sentirás mejor.

—Ya sé después de qué me sentiré mejor.

—Sian Powers, estoy escandalizada —dice en tono de burla.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. No estás jugando limpio.  
Disimula la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tiene un aspecto sencillamente adorable… de Sophie traviesa que juega con mi libido. Si mis armas de seducción fueran mejores, sabría qué hacer, pero no poder tocarla lo hace aún más difícil.  
La diosa que llevo dentro entorna los ojos y parece pensativa. Hemos de trabajar en eso.  
Mientras Sophie y yo nos miramos fijamente —yo ardiente, molesta y anhelante, y ella, relajada, divirtiéndose a mi costa—, caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo comida en el piso.

—Podría cocinar algo… pero tendremos que ir a comprar.

— ¿A comprar?

—La comida.

— ¿No tienes nada aquí?  
Se le endurece el gesto.  
Yo niego con la cabeza. Dios, parece bastante enfadada.

—Pues vamos a comprar —dice en tono severo y, girando sobre sus tacones, va hacia la puerta y me la abre de par en par.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado?  
Sophie parece fuera de lugar, pero me sigue diligentemente, cargando con la cesta de la compra.

—No me acuerdo.

— ¿La señora Jones se encarga de todas las compras?

—Creo que Taylor la ayuda. No estoy segura.

— ¿Te parece bien algo salteado? Es rápido.

—Un salteado suena bien.  
Sophie sonríe, sin duda imaginando qué hay detrás de mi deseo de preparar algo rápido.

— ¿Hace mucho que trabajan para ti?

—Taylor, cuatro años, me parece. La señora Jones más o menos lo mismo.  
¿Por qué no tenías comida en el apartamento?

—Ya sabes por qué —murmuro, ruborizada.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —masculla, molesta.

—Ya lo sé —replico en voz muy baja; no quiero que me lo recuerde.  
Llegamos a la caja y nos ponemos en la cola sin hablar.  
Si no me hubiera ido, ¿me habría ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?, me pregunto vagamente.

— ¿Tienes algo para beber? —dice, devolviéndome al presente.

—Cerveza… creo.

—Compraré un poco de vino.  
Ay, Dios. No estoy segura de qué tipo de vino tienen en el supermercado Ernie's. Sophie vuelve con las manos vacías y una mueca de disgusto.

—Aquí al lado hay una buena licorería —digo enseguida.

—Veré qué tienen.  
Quizá deberíamos ir a su piso, y así no pasaríamos por todo este lío. La veo salir por la puerta muy decidida, con su elegancia natural. Dos mujeres y un hombre que entran se paran y se quedan mirando. Ah, sí, mirad a mi Cincuenta Sombras, pienso con cierto desaliento.  
La deseo tal como la recuerdo, en mi cama, pero se está haciendo mucho derogar. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente. Y mientras hago cola, se nos ocurre un plan. Mmm…  
Sophie entra las bolsas de la compra al apartamento. Ha cargado con ellas todo el camino desde que salimos de la tienda. Se ve muy rara, muy distinta de su porte habitual de Presidenta.

—Se te ve muy… doméstica.

—Nadie me había acusado de eso antes —dice con sequedad.  
Coloca las bolsas sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mientras yo empiezo a vaciarlas, ella saca una botella de vino y busca un sacacorchos.

—Este sitio aún es nuevo para mí. Me parece que el abridor está en ese cajón de allí —digo, señalando con la barbilla.  
Esto parece tan… normal. Dos personas que se están conociendo, que se disponen a comer. Y, sin embargo, es tan raro. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia ha desaparecido. Ya hemos hecho tantas cosas juntas que me ruborizo solo de pensarlo, y aun así apenas la conozco.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?  
Sophie interrumpe mis fantasías mientras se quita la americana de rayas y la deja sobre el sofá.

—En lo poco que te conozco, en realidad.  
Se me queda mirando y sus ojos se apaciguan.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.  
De pronto, y totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, la señora Robinson aparece en mi mente.

—La cuestión, Sian, es que soy una persona muy, muy cerrada.  
Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco.

—Salud —dice.

—Salud —contesto, y bebo un sorbo mientras ella mete la botella en la nevera.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunta.

—No, no hace falta… siéntate.

—Me gustaría ayudar.  
Parece sincera.

—Puedes picar las verduras.

—No sé cocinar —dice, mirando con suspicacia el cuchillo que le doy.

—Supongo que no lo necesitas.  
Le pongo delante una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. Los mira, confundida.

— ¿Nunca has picado una verdura?

—No.  
La miro riendo.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Por lo visto hay algo que yo sé hacer y tú no. Reconozcámoslo, Sophie, creo que esto es nuevo. Ven, te enseñaré.  
La rozo y se aparta. La diosa que llevo dentro se incorpora y observa.

—Así —digo, mientras corto el pimiento rojo y aparto las semillas con cuidado.

—Parece bastante fácil.

—No deberías tener ningún problema para conseguirlo —le aseguro con ironía.  
Ella me observa impasible un momento y después se pone a ello, mientras yo comienzo a preparar los dados de pollo. Empieza a cortar, con cuidado, despacio. Por favor… así estaremos aquí todo el día.  
Me lavo las manos y busco el wok, el aceite y los demás ingredientes que necesito, rozándole repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos.  
Toquecitos inocentes. Cada vez que lo hago, ella se queda muy quieta.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Sian —murmura sombría, mientras sigue aún con el primer pimiento.

—Creo que se llama cocinar —digo, moviendo las pestañas.  
Cojo otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para pelar y cortar el ajo, las chalotas y las judías verdes, chocando con ella a cada momento.

—Lo haces bastante bien —musita mientras empieza con el segundo pimiento rojo.

— ¿Picar? —La miro y aleteo las pestañas—. Son años de práctica.  
Vuelvo a rozarle, está vez con el trasero. Ella se queda inmóvil otra vez.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Sian, te follaré en el suelo de la cocina.  
Oh, vaya, esto funciona.

—Primero tendrás que suplicarme.

— ¿Me estás desafiando?

—Puede.  
Deja el cuchillo y, lentamente, da un paso hacia mí. Le arden los ojos. Se inclina a mi lado, apaga el gas. El aceite del wok deja de crepitar casi al instante.

—Creo que comeremos después —dice—. Mete el pollo en la nevera.  
Esta es una frase que nunca habría esperado oír de labios de Sophie Webster, y solo ella puede hacer que suene erótica, muy erótica. Cojo el bol con los dados de pollo, le pongo un plato encima con manos algo temblorosas y lo guardo en la nevera. Cuando me doy la vuelta, ella está a mi lado.

— ¿Así que vas a suplicar? —susurro, mirando audazmente sus ojos turbios.

—No, Sian. —Menea la cabeza—. Nada de súplicas.  
Su voz es tenue y seductora.  
Y nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra, embebiéndonos… el ambiente se va cargando, casi saltan chispas, sin que ninguna diga nada, solo mirando. Me muerdo el labio cuando el deseo por esa mujer me domina con ánimo de venganza, incendia mi cuerpo, me roba el aliento, me inunda de cintura para abajo. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su semblante, en sus ojos.  
De golpe, me agarra por las caderas y me arrastra hacia ella, mientras yo hundo las manos en su pelo y su boca me reclama. Me empuja contra la nevera, y oigo la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua encuentra la mía. Yo jadeo en su boca, y una de sus manos me sujeta el pelo y me echa hacia atrás la cabeza mientras nos besamos salvajemente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sian? —jadea.

—A ti —gimo.

— ¿Dónde?

—En la cama.  
Me suelta, me coge en brazos y me lleva deprisa y sin aparente esfuerzo a mi dormitorio. Me deja de pie junto a la cama, se inclina y enciende la luz de la mesita.  
Echa una ojeada rápida a la habitación y se apresura a correr las cortinas.

— ¿Ahora qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Hazme el amor.

— ¿Cómo?  
Madre mía.

—Tienes que decírmelo, bella.  
Por Dios…

—Desnúdame —digo ya jadeando.  
Ella sonríe, mete el dedo índice en el escote de mi blusa y tira hacia ella.

—Buena chica —murmura, y sin apartar sus ardientes ojos de mí, empieza a desabrocharme despacio.  
Con cuidado, apoyo las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Ella no protesta. Sus brazos son una zona segura. Cuando ha terminado con los botones, me saca la blusa por encima de los hombros, y yo la suelto para dejar que la prenda caiga al suelo. Ella se inclina hasta la cintura de mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera.

—Dime lo que quieres, Sian.  
Le centellean los ojos. Separa los labios y respira entrecortadamente.

—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —susurro deslizando un dedo desde la base dela oreja hasta la garganta.  
Ella me aparta el pelo de esa línea de fuego y se inclina, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos por el trazado de mi dedo, y luego de vuelta.

—Mis vaqueros y las bragas —murmuro, y ella, pegada a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí.  
Oh, me siento tan poderosa. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis bragas. Yo doy un paso al lado para librarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de manera que me quedo solo con el sujetador. Ella se para y alza la mirada expectante, pero no se levanta.

— ¿Ahora qué, Sian?

—Bésame —musito.

— ¿Dónde?

—Ya sabes dónde.

— ¿Dónde?  
Ah, es implacable. Avergonzada, señalo rápidamente la cúspide de mis muslos y ella sonríe de par en par. Cierro los ojos, mortificada pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente excitada.

—Oh, encantada —dice entre risas.  
Me besa y despliega la lengua, su lengua experta en dar placer. Yo gimo y me agarro a pelo. Ella no para, me rodea el clítoris con la lengua y me vuelve loca, una vez y otra, una vuelta y otra. Ahhh… solo hace… ¿cuánto? Oh…

—Sophie, por favor —suplico.  
No quiero correrme de pie. No tengo fuerzas.

— ¿Por favor qué, Sian?

—Hazme el amor.

—Es lo que hago —susurra, exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.

—No. Te quiero dentro de mí.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por favor.  
No para en su exquisita y dulce tortura. Gimo en voz alta.

—Sophie… por favor.  
Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo, y en sus labios carnosos brilla la prueba de mi excitación.  
Es tan erótico…

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —digo sin aliento y mirándola con un ansia febril.

—Yo sigo vestida.  
La miro boquiabierta y confundida.  
¿Desnudarla? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a su camisa y ella da un paso atrás.

—Ah, no —me riñe.  
Por Dios, quiere decir los vaqueros.  
Uf… y eso me da una idea. La diosa que llevo dentro me aclama a gritos y me pongo de rodillas ante ella. Con dedos temblorosos y bastante torpeza, le desabrocho la bragueta, después tiro de sus vaqueros y sus bragas hacia abajo. Uau.  
Alzo la vista a través de las pestañas, y ella me está mirando con… ¿qué?  
¿Inquietud? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa?  
Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de los pantalones, se quita ,  
y yo despliego la lengua a través de sus pliegues, despacio y rodeo su clítoris con mis labios y chupo. Gime y se tensa, respirando con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Tengo su sexo en mi boca acaricio y chupo de nuevo… fuerte. Mmm, sabe tan bien…

—Ah. Siany… oh, despacio.  
Me coge la cabeza tiernamente, y yo empujo a dentro y hasta el fondo mi lengua, y junto los labios al mismo tiempo que la penetro con la lengua.

—Joder —masculla.  
Oh, es un sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así que vuelvo a hacerlo, hundo la boca hasta el fondo y giro la lengua en su interior. Mmm… me siento como Afrodita.

—Siany, ya basta. Para.  
Vuelvo a hacerlo (suplica, Webster, suplica), y otra vez.

—Siany, ya has demostrado lo que querías —gruñe entre dientes—. No quiero correrme en tu boca.  
Lo hago otra vez, y ella se inclina, me agarra por los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita la camisa quedando solo con el sujetador.

—Quítate el sujetador —ordena.  
Me incorporo y hago lo que ella me dice.

—Túmbate. Quiero mirarte.  
Me tumbo, y alzo la vista hacia ella. La deseo tanto.  
Me mira y se relame.

—Eres preciosa, Sian Powers.  
Se inclina sobre la cama, y lentamente se arrastra sobre mí, besándome al hacerlo. Besa mis dos pechos y juguetea con mis pezones por turnos, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de ella, pero no se detiene.  
No… Para. Deseo hacerle eso a ella también.

—Sophie, por favor.

— ¿Por favor, qué? —murmura entre mis pechos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor.  
Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se hunde dos dedos en mi interior con un ritmo deliciosamente lento.  
Cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, se acomoda sobre mí sin dejar de penetrarme con exquisitos dedos, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirla para unirme a ella, gimiendo en voz alta. Ella se retira suavemente y vuelve a colmarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su sexo, penetrándola y con mi pulgar acaricio su clítoris. Gime y ella sigue moviendo sus dedos muy despacio, dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

—Más rápido, Sophie, más rápido… por favor.  
Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a mover de verdad sus dedos acariciando también mi clítoris con su pulgar —castigadora, implacable… oh, Dios—, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de ella, sin dejar de penetrarla con mis dedos.

—Vamos, bella —gime—. Dámelo.  
Sus palabras son mi detonante, y estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a ella, paro un instante mi dedos que están en su interior mientras me recupero del magistral orgasmo, me besa suave en los labios.  
Ya una vez recuperada, tomo a Sophie por el culo y la volteo quedando ella debajo de mí.  
La penetro de nuevo.

— ¡Sian!  
Y la vuelvo a penetrar siguiendo el ritmo dentro y fuera.  
Acaricio frenéticamente su clítoris con mi pulgar, cada vez más rápido. Ella sigue gritando mi nombre.  
— ¡Sian! ¡Oh, joder, Sian!  
Se derrumba abajo de mí, con la respiración acelerada y con una ligera capa de sudor.

* * *

**QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?... BUENO? ... MALO? ... QUÉ NO LES GUSTÓ?... ('-')  
**


	6. Chapter 4

**Parte II – Capítulo 4**

Un rato después de descansar, abro los ojos y veo la cara de la mujer que amo. Sophie tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz contra la mía, se apoya en los codos y, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las coloca junto a mi cabeza. Sospecho que, por desgracia, lo hace para que no la toque. Me besa los labios con dulzura.

—He echado de menos esto —dice en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurro.  
Me coge por la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Un beso apasionado y suplicante, ¿pidiendo qué? No lo sé, y eso me deja sin aliento.

—No vuelvas a dejarme —me implora, mirándome con seriedad a lo más profundo de mis ojos.

—Vale —murmuro, y le sonrío. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante: de alivio, euforia y placer, combinados en una mirada encantadora que derretiría el más frío de los corazones—.Gracias por el iPad.

—No se merecen, Sian.

— ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que hay?

—Eso sería darte demasiada información. —Sonríe satisfecha—. Venga, prepárame algo de comer, muchacha, estoy hambrienta —añade, incorporándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándome con ella.

— ¿Muchacha? —digo con una risita.

—Muchacha. Comida, ahora, por favor.

—Ya que lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señora… Me pondré ahora mismo.  
Al levantarme rápidamente de la cama, la almohada se mueve y aparece debajo el globo deshinchado del helicóptero. Sophie lo coge y me mira, desconcertada.

—Ese es mi globo —digo con afán posesivo mientras cojo mi bata y me envuelvo con ella. _Oh, Dios… ¿por qué ha tenido que encontrar eso?_

— ¿En tu cama? —murmura.

—Sí. —Me ruborizo—. Me ha hecho compañía.

—Qué afortunado, Charlie Tango —dice con aire sorprendida.

_Sí, soy una sentimental, Webster, porque te quiero._

—Mi globo —digo otra vez, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia la cocina, y ella se queda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

. . .

—Sophie y yo estamos sentadas en la alfombra persa de Tina, comiendo con palillos salteado de pollo con fideos de unos boles blancos de porcelana y bebiendo Pinot Grigio blanco frío. Sophie está apoyada en el sofá con sus tonificadas piernas estiradas hacia delante. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva los vaqueros y el sujetador, y nada más. De fondo suena el Buena Vista Social Club del iPod de Sophie.

—Esto está muy bueno —dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida.  
Yo estoy sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerta de hambre y admirando sus pies desnudos.

—Usualmente hago todo lo de cocinar. Tina no es una gran cocinera.

— ¿Te enseñó tu madre?

—No realmente —digo con sorna—. Cuando empecé a interesarme por la cocina, mi madre estaba viviendo con su marido número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y Vinnie… bueno, el habría sobrevivido a base de tostadas y comida preparada de no ser por mí.  
Sophie se me queda mirando.

— ¿No vivías en Texas con tu madre?

—No. Steve, su esposo y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Y yo echaba de menos a Vinnie. El matrimonio con Steve no duró mucho. Creo que mi madre acabó recuperando el sentido común. Nunca habla de él —añado en voz baja.  
Creo que esa es una etapa oscura de su vida de la que nunca hablamos.

— ¿Así que te quedaste en Washington a vivir con tu padre adoptivo?

—Sí.

—Lo dices como si hubieras cuidado de el —observa con ternura.

—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estás acostumbrada a cuidar de las personas.  
El tono de su voz me llama la atención y la miro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, sorprendida por su expresión cauta.

—Quiero cuidar de tí.  
Sus ojos luminosos brillan con una emoción inefable.  
El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera.

—Ya lo he notado —musito—. Solo que lo haces de una forma extraña.  
Arquea una ceja.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —dice quedamente.

— Aún sigo enfadada contigo por comprar SIP.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé, nena, pero el que estés molesta no me detendrá.

— ¿Qué voy a decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo, a Maddie?

Entorna los ojos.

—Esa gilipollas más vale que la vigile.

— ¡Sophie! —le riño—. Es mi jefa.

Sophie aprieta con fuerza los labios, que se convierten en una línea muy fina. Parece una colegiala obstinada.

—No se lo digas —dice.

— ¿Que no les diga qué?

—Que soy la propietaria. El principio del acuerdo se firmó ayer. La noticia no se puede hacer pública hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, durante las cuales habrá algunos cambios en la dirección de SIP.

—Oh… ¿me quedaré sin trabajo? —pregunto, alarmada.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo —dice Sophie con sarcasmo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Si me marcho y encuentro otro trabajo, ¿comprarás esa empresa también? insinúo burlona.

—No estarás pensando en irte, ¿verdad? —Su expresión cambia, vuelve a ser cautelosa.

—Posiblemente. No creo que me hayas dejado otra opción.

—Sí, compraré esa empresa también —dice categórica.  
Yo vuelvo a mirarla ceñuda. Es una situación en la que tengo las de perder.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo excesivamente protectora?

—Sí, soy plenamente consciente de que eso es lo que parece.

—Que alguien llame al doctor Flynn —murmuro.  
Ella deja en el suelo el bol vacío y me mira impasible. Suspiro. No quiero discutir. Me levanto y lo recojo.

— ¿Quieres algo de postre?

— ¡Ahora estás hablando! —dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Yo no. — _¿Por qué yo no?_ La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de su letargo y se sienta erguida, toda oídos. —Tenemos helado. De vainilla —digo con una risita.

— ¿De verdad? —La sonrisa de Sophie se ensancha—. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con eso.  
_¿Qué?_ La miro estupefacta y ella se pone de pie ágilmente.

— ¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Toda la noche.

—Lo había dado por sentado —digo ruborizándome.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado?

—En el horno. —Le sonrío con dulzura.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado, suspira y sacude su cabeza hacia mí.

—El sarcasmo es la expresión más baja de la inteligencia, señorita Powers. —Sus ojos centellean.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Qué planea?__  
_

—Todavía puedo tumbarte en mis rodillas.  
Yo pongo los boles en el fregadero.

— ¿Tienes esas bolas plateadas?  
Ella se palpa los pechos, el estómago y los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Muy graciosa. No voy por ahí con un juego de recambio. En el despacho no me sirven de mucho.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, señora Webster, y creí que habías dicho que el sarcasmo era la expresión más baja de la inteligencia.

—Bien, Sian, mi nuevo lema es: «Si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos».

La miro boquiabierta. _—No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso—_ y ella me sonríe satisfecha y por lo visto perversamente encantada consigo misma. Se da la vuelta, abre el congelador y saca una tarrina del mejor Ben &amp; Jerry de vainilla.

—Esto servirá. — añade, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio, pronunciando claramente todas las sílabas. Me mira con sus ojos turbios

_Ay, madre._ Creo que nunca más podré cerrar la boca. Ella abre el cajón de los cubiertos y coge una cuchara. Cuando levanta la vista, tiene los ojos entornados y desliza la lengua por encima de los dientes de arriba.

Oh, esa lengua.

Siento que me falta el aire. Un deseo oscuro, atrayente y lascivo circula abrasador por mis venas. Vamos a divertirnos, con la comida.

—Espero que estés caliente —susurra—. Voy a refrescarte con esto. Ven.  
Me tiende la mano y le entrego la mía.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, ella coloca el helado en la mesita, aparta el edredón de la cama, saca las dos almohadas y las apila en el suelo.

—Tienes sábanas de recambio, ¿verdad?

Asiento, observándola fascinada. Sophie coge el Charlie Tango.

—No te metas con mi globo —le advierto.

Tuerce el labio hacia arriba a modo de media sonrisa.

—Ni se me ocurriría, nena, pero me quiero enredar contigo y esas sábanas.

Siento una convulsión en todo el cuerpo.

—Quiero atarte.

_Oh._

—De acuerdo —susurro.

—Solo las manos. A la cama. Necesito que estés quieta.

—De acuerdo —asiento otra vez, incapaz de nada más.  
Ella se acerca a mí, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Usaremos esto. —Coge el cinturón de mi bata con destreza lenta y seductora, deshace el nudo y lo saca de la prenda con delicadeza.

Se me abre la bata, y yo permanezco paralizada bajo su ardiente mirada. Al cabo de un momento, me quita la prenda por los hombros. Esta cae a mis pies, de manera que quedo desnuda ante ella. Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos, y su roce resuena en lo más profundo de mi entrepierna. Se inclina y me besa los labios fugazmente.

—Recuéstate en la cama, boca arriba —murmura, y su mirada se oscurece e incendia la mía.  
Hago lo que me dice. Mi habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por la luz tenue y desvaída de mi lamparita.

Normalmente odio esas bombillas que ahorran energía, porque son muy débiles, pero estando desnuda aquí, con Sophie, agradezco esa luz vaga. Ella está de pie junto a la cama, contemplándome.

—Podría pasarme el día mirándote, Sian —dice, y se sube a la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, a horcajadas—. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza —ordena.

Obedezco y ella me ata el extremo del cinturón de mi bata en la muñeca izquierda y pasa el resto entre las barras metálicas del cabezal de la cama. Tensa el cinturón, de forma que mi brazo izquierdo queda flexionado por encima de mí, y luego me ata la mano derecha, y vuelve a tensar la banda.

En cuanto me tiene atada, mirándola, se relaja visiblemente. Le gusta amarrarme. Así no puedo tocarla. Se me ocurre entonces que tampoco ninguna de sus sumisas debe de haberla tocado nunca… y lo que es más, nunca deben de haber tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Ella nunca ha perdido el control y siempre se ha mantenido a distancia. Por eso le gustan sus normas.

Se baja de encima de mí y se inclina para darme un besito en los labios.  
Luego se levanta y se desabrocha los vaqueros y los tira al suelo.  
Está gloriosamente desnuda. La diosa que llevo dentro hace un triple salto mortal para bajar de las barras asimétricas, y de pronto se me seca la boca. Realmente es extraordinariamente hermosa. Tiene una silueta de trazo clásico. Espalda delgada y brazos tonificados y fuertes, cintura y caderas estrechas, abdomen muy bien definido es obvio que lo trabaja. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándola. Se desplaza a los pies de la cama, me sujeta los tobillos y tira de mí hacia abajo, bruscamente, de manera que tengo los brazos tirantes y no puedo moverme.

—Así está mejor —asegura.  
Coge la tarrina de helado, se sube a la cama con delicadeza y vuelve a ponerse a horcajadas encima de mí y siento su humedad en mi vientre. Retira la tapa de la tarrina muy despacio y hunde la cuchara en ella.

—Mmm… todavía está bastante duro —dice arqueando una ceja. Saca una cucharada de vainilla y se la mete en la boca—. Delicioso —susurra y se relame—. Es asombroso lo buena que puede estar esta vainilla sosa y aburrida. —Baja la vista hacia mí y sonríe, burlona. —¿Quieres un poco? —se burla.

Está tan absolutamente sexy, tan joven y desenfadada… sentada sobre mí y comiendo de una tarrina de helado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro resplandeciente.  
Oh, ¿qué demonios va a hacerme? Como si no lo supiera… Asiento, tímidamente.

Saca otra cucharada y me la ofrece, así que abro la boca, y entonces ella vuelve a metérsela rápidamente en la suya.

—Está demasiado bueno para compartirlo —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—Hey —protesto.

—Vaya, señorita Powers, ¿le gusta la vainilla?

—Sí —digo con más energía de la pretendida, e intento en vano quitármela de encima.

Se echa a reír.

—Tenemos ganas de pelea, ¿eh? Yo que tú no haría eso.

—Helado —ruego.

—Bueno, porque hoy me has complacido mucho, señorita Powers. —Cede y me ofrece otra cucharada. Esta vez me deja comer.

Me entran ganas de reír. Realmente ella está disfrutando, y su buen humor es contagioso. Coge otra cucharada y me da un poco más, y luego otra vez. _Está bien, suficiente_.

—Mmm, bueno, este es un modo de asegurarme de que comes: alimentarte a la fuerza. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Coge otra cucharada y me ofrece más. Esta vez mantengo la boca cerrada y muevo la cabeza, y ella deja que se derrita lentamente en la cuchara, de manera que empieza a gotear sobre mi cuello, sobre mi pecho. Ella lo recoge con la lengua, lo lame muy despacio. El anhelo incendia mi cuerpo.

—Mmm… Si viene de ti todavía está mejor, señorita Powers.  
Yo tiro de mis ataduras y la cama cruje de forma alarmante, pero no me importa… ardo de deseo, me está consumiendo. Ella coge otra cucharada y deja que el helado gotee sobre mis pechos. Luego, con el dorso de la cuchara, lo extiende sobre cada pecho y pezón.

_Oh… está frío. Ambos pezones se yerguen y endurecen bajo la vainilla fría._

— ¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Sophie en voz baja y se inclina para lamerme y chuparme todo el helado, y su boca está caliente comparada con la temperatura de la tarrina.

_Oh mi… Es una tortura._ A medida que va derritiéndose, el helado se derrama en regueros por mi cuerpo hasta la cama. Sus labios siguen con su pausado martirio, chupando con fuerza, rozando suavemente… _¡Oh, Dios!_ Estoy jadeando.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

Y antes de que pueda negarme o aceptar su oferta, me mete la lengua en la boca, y está fría y es hábil y sabe a Sophie y a vainilla_. Deliciosa._

Y justo cuando me estoy acostumbrando a esa sensación, ella vuelve a sentarse y desliza una cucharada de helado por el centro de mi cuerpo, sobre mi vientre y dentro de mi ombligo, donde deposita una gran porción. _Oh, está más frío que antes, pero, extrañamente, me arde sobre la piel.__  
_

—A ver, no es la primera vez que haces esto. —A Sophie le brillan los ojos.

—Vas a tener que quedarte quieta, o toda la cama se llenará de helado.

Me besa ambos pechos y me chupa con fuerza los dos pezones, luego sigue el reguero del helado por mi cuerpo, hacia abajo, chupando y lamiendo por el camino.  
Y yo lo intento: intento quedarme quieta, pese a la embriagadora combinación del frío y sus caricias que me inflaman. Pero mis caderas empiezan a moverse de forma involuntaria, rotando con su propio ritmo, atrapadas en el embrujo de la vainilla fría. Ella baja más y empieza a comer el helado de mi vientre, gira la lengua dentro y alrededor de mi ombligo.

Gimo. _Santo cielo_… Está frío, es tórrido, es tentador, pero ella no para. Sigue el rastro del helado por mi cuerpo hasta abajo, hasta mi vello púbico, hasta mi clítoris. Y grito, fuerte.

—Calla —dice Sophie en voz baja, mientras su lengua mágica procede a lamer la vainilla, y ahora la ansío calladamente.

—Oh… por favor… Sophie.

—Lo sé, bella, lo sé —musita, y su lengua sigue obrando su magia.  
No para, simplemente no para, y mi cuerpo asciende… arriba, más arriba.  
Ella desliza un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, y con lentitud agónica, los mueve dentro y fuera.

—Justo aquí —murmura, y acaricia rítmicamente la pared frontal de mi vagina, mientras sigue lamiendo y chupando de un modo implacable y exquisito.  
E inesperadamente estallo en un orgasmo alucinante que aturde todos mis sentidos y arrasa todo lo que sucede ajeno a mi cuerpo, mientras no paro de retorcerme y gemir.

_Santo Dios, eso fue rápido…__  
_

Soy vagamente consciente de que ella ha parado. Está sobre mí, y me abre lentamente las piernas, ella se acerca y va acoplando las suyas hasta que nuestros sexos se juntan, y arremete contra mí.

— ¡Oh, sí! —gruñe al rozar mi clítoris con el suyo y siento su humedad crecer más y más.  
Está pegajoso: los restos de helado derretido se desparraman entre las dos.  
Es una sensación extrañamente perturbadora, pero en la que no puedo sumergirme más de unos segundos.

—Así —murmura, y bruscamente vuelve arremeter más fuerte sus caderas en mi sexo, pero no inicia su habitual ritmo de castigo inmediatamente.  
Se inclina sobre mí, me desata las manos y me incorpora con un movimiento enérgico, de manera que quedo prácticamente sentada encima de ella. Sube las manos, cubre con ellas mis pechos y tira levemente de mis pezones. Yo gimo y echo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Me roza el cuello con la boca, me muerde, y flexiona las caderas, deliciosamente despacio, colmándome una y otra vez, sintiendo como nuestros sexos rozan.

— ¿Sabes cuánto significas para mí? —me jadea otra vez al oído.

—No —digo sin aliento.  
Ella sonríe de nuevo pegado a mi cuello, me rodea la barbilla y el cuello con los dedos, y me retiene con fuerza durante un momento.

—Sí, lo sabes. No te dejaré marchar.  
Gruño cuando ella incrementa el ritmo.

—Eres mía, Sian.

—Sí, tuya —jadeo.

—Yo cuido de lo que es mío —sisea, y me muerde la oreja.  
Grito.

—Eso es, nena, quiero oírte.  
Me pasa una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra me sujeta la cadera y arremete con más fuerza, obligándome a gritar otra vez. Y empieza su ritmo de castigo. Se le acelera la respiración, es más brusca, entrecortada, acompasada con la mía. Siento en las entrañas esa sensación apremiante y familiar. _Jesús, ¡Otra vez!_

Solo soy sensaciones. Esto es lo que ella me provoca: toma mi cuerpo y lo posee totalmente, de modo que solo puedo pensar en ella. Su magia es poderosa, arrebatadora. Yo soy una mariposa presa en su red, sin capacidad ni ganas de escapar.  
_Soy suya… absolutamente suya._

—Vamos, nena—gruñe entre dientes cuando llega el momento y, como la aprendiza de bruja que soy, me libero y nos dejamos ir juntas.

. . .

Estoy acurrucada en sus brazos sobre sábanas pegajosas. Ella tiene la frente pegada a mi pecho.

—Lo que siento por ti me asusta —susurro.

—A mí también —dice en voz baja y sin moverse.

— ¿Y si me dejas?  
Es una idea terrorífica.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No creo que nunca me canse de ti, Sian.

Me incorporo, recojo unos cabellos rebeldes de su cara y la miro. Tiene una expresión seria, sincera. Me inclino y la beso con cariño. Ella sonríe y extiende la mano para recogerme el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando te fuiste, Sian. Removería cielo y tierra para no volver a sentirme así. —Suena muy triste, incluso abrumada.

Vuelvo a besarla. Quiero animarla de algún modo, pero Sophie lo hace por mí.

— ¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de verano de mi padre? Es una velada benéfica anual. Yo dije que iría.  
Sonrío, con repentina timidez.

—Claro que iré.  
Oh, no. No tengo nada que ponerme.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Dime —insiste.

—No tengo nada que ponerme.  
Sophie parece momentáneamente incómoda.

—No te enfades, pero sigo teniendo toda esa ropa para ti en casa. Estoy segura de que hay un par de vestidos o si quieres usas uno de los míos.

Frunzo los labios.

— ¿Ah, sí? —comento en tono sardónico. No quiero pelearme con ella esta noche. Necesito una ducha.

. . .

La chica que se parece a mí espera fuera frente a la puerta de SIP. Un momento… ella es yo. Estoy pálida y sucia, y la ropa que llevo me viene grande. La estoy mirando a ella, que viste mi ropa… saludable y feliz.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —le pregunto.

— ¿Quién eres?

—No soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También eres nadie…?

—Pues ya somos dos…no lo digas, nos harían desaparecer, sabes…  
Sonríe despacio, con una mueca diabólica que se extiende por toda su cara, y es tan escalofriante que me pongo a chillar.

. . .

— ¡Por Dios, Siany! — Sophie me zarandea para que despierte.

Estoy tan desorientada. _Estoy en casa… a oscuras… en la cama con Sophie._ Sacudo la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Has tenido una pesadilla.

—Oh.

Enciende la lámpara y nos baña con su luz tenue. Ella baja la vista hacia mí con cara de preocupación.

—La chica —murmuro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué chica? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Había una chica en la puerta de SIP cuando salí esta tarde. Se parecía a mí… bueno, no.  
Sophie se queda inmóvil, y cuando la luz de la lámpara de la mesita se intensifica, veo que está pálida.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —susurra consternada.  
Se sienta y me mira fijamente.

—Cuando salí de trabajar esta tarde. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

—Sí.  
Se pasa la mano por el pelo revuelto.

— ¿Quién?  
Sus labios se convierten en una línea tensa, pero no dice nada.

— ¿Quién? —insisto.

—Es Leila.

Yo trago saliva. ¡La ex sumisa! Recuerdo que Sophie habló de ella antes de que voláramos en el planeador. De pronto, su cuerpo emana tensión. Algo pasa.

— ¿La chica que puso «Toxic» en tu iPod?  
Me mira angustiada.

—Sí. ¿Dijo algo?

—Dijo: «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?», y cuando le pregunté quién era, dijo: «Nadie».

Sophie cierra los ojos, como si le doliera. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué significa ella para Sophie?

Me pica el cuero cabelludo mientras la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. _¿Y si le importa mucho? ¿Quizá la echa de menos? Sé tan poco de sus anteriores… esto… relaciones. _Seguro que ella firmó un contrato, e hizo lo que ella quería, encantada de darle lo que necesitaba.

_Oh, no… y yo no puedo._La idea me da náuseas._  
_

Sophie sale de la cama, se pone los vaqueros y va al salón. Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. Me levanto, me pongo una bata blanca y la sigo.

Vaya, está al teléfono.

—Sí, en la puerta de SIP, ayer… por la tarde —dice en voz baja. Se vuelve hacia mí y, mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, me pregunta—: ¿A qué hora exactamente?

—Hacia… ¿las seis menos diez? —balbuceo.  
¿A quién demonios llama a estas horas? ¿Qué ha hecho Leila? Sophie transmite esa información a quien sea que esté al aparato, sin apartar los ojos de mí, con expresión grave y sombría.

—Averigua cómo… Sí… No me lo parecía, pero tampoco habría pensado que ella haría eso. —Cierra los ojos, como si sintiera dolor—. No sé cómo acabará esto… Sí, hablaré con ella… Sí… Lo sé… Averigua cuanto puedas y házmelo saber. Y encuéntrala, Welch… tiene problemas. Encuéntrala. —Cuelga.

— ¿Quieres un té? —pregunto. Té, la respuesta de Vinnie a cualquier crisis y la única cosa que sabe hacer en la cocina. Lleno el hervidor de agua.

—La verdad es que me gustaría volver a la cama.  
Su mirada me dice que no es para dormir.

—Bueno, yo necesito un poco de té. ¿Te tomarías una taza conmigo? —Quiero saber qué está pasando. No conseguirás despistarme con sexo.

Ella se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperada.

—Sí, por favor —dice, pero veo que esto le irrita.

Pongo el hervidor al fuego y me ocupo de las tazas y la tetera. Mi ansiedad ha superado el nivel de ataque inminente. ¿Va a explicarme el problema? ¿O voy a tener que sonsacárselo?

Percibo que ella me está mirando: capto su incertidumbre, y su rabia es palpable. Levanto la vista, y sus ojos brillan de aprensión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con cariño.  
Ella sacude la cabeza.

— ¿No piensas contármelo?  
Suspira y cierra los ojos.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no debería importarte. No quiero que te veas involucrada en esto.

—No debería importarme, pero me importa. Ella me encontró y me abordó a la puerta de mi oficina. ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde trabajo? Me parece que tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando.  
Ella vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo, con evidente frustración, como si librara una batalla interior.

— ¿Por favor? —pregunto bajito.

Su boca se convierte en una línea tensa, y me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo —dice, resignada—. No tengo ni idea de cómo te encontró.  
A lo mejor por la fotografía de nosotras en Portland, no sé. —Vuelve a suspirar y noto que dirige su frustración hacia sí misma.

Espero con paciencia y vierto el agua hirviendo en la tetera, mientras ella camina nerviosa de un lado para otro. Al cabo de un momento, continúa:

—Mientras yo estaba contigo en Georgia, Leila se presentó sin avisar en mi apartamento y le montó una escena a Gail.

— ¿Gail?

—La señora Jones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que «le montó una escena»?

Me mira, tanteando.

—Dime. Estás ocultando algo. —Mi tono suena más contundente de lo que pretendía.

Me mira, sorprendida.

—Siany, yo… —Se calla.

— ¿Por favor?

Suspira, derrotada.

—Hizo un torpe intento de cortarse las venas.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Eso explica el vendaje de la muñeca.

—Gail la llevó al hospital. Pero Leila se marchó antes de que yo llegara.  
Santo Dios. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Suicida? ¿Por qué?

—El psiquiatra que la examinó dijo que era la típica llamada de auxilio. No creía que corriera auténtico peligro. Dijo que en realidad no quería suicidarse.  
Pero yo no estoy tan segura. Desde entonces he intentado localizarla para proporcionarle ayuda.

— ¿Le dijo algo a la señora Jones?

Me mira fijamente. Se le ve muy incómoda.

—No mucho —admite finalmente, pero sé bien que no me está diciendo todo.

Intento tranquilizarme sirviendo el té en las tazas. ¿Así que Leila quiere volver a la vida de Sophie y opta por un intento de suicidio para llamar su atención? _Whoa, Santo cielo… resulta aterrador_. Pero efectivo. ¿Sophie se va de Georgia para estar a su lado, pero ella desaparece antes de que ella llegue? Qué extraño…

— ¿No puedes localizarla? ¿Y qué hay de su familia?

—No sabe dónde está. Ni siquiera su esposo.

— ¿Esposo?

—Sí —dice en tono preocupado—, lleva unos dos años casada.

_¿Qué?__  
_

— ¿Así que estaba casada cuando estuvo contigo? —_Dios_. Realmente, Sophie no tiene escrúpulos.

— ¡No! Por Dios, no. Estuvo conmigo hace casi tres años. Luego se marchó y se casó con ese tipo poco después.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué trata de llamar tu atención ahora?

Mueve la cabeza con pesar.

—No lo sé. Lo único que hemos conseguido averiguar es que hace unos meses abandonó a su esposo.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿No fue tu sumisa hace unos tres años?

—Dos años y medio más o menos.

—Y quería más.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿tú no querías?

—Eso ya lo sabes.

—Así que te dejó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere volver contigo ahora?

—No lo sé. —Sin embargo, el tono de su voz me dice que, como mínimo, tiene una teoría.

—Pero sospechas…

Entorna los ojos con rabia evidente.

—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué puede querer de mí? _«¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?»_

Miro fijamente a Cincuenta, esplendorosamente sexy con su sujetador es raro cuando se lo quita. La tengo: es mía. Esto es lo que tengo, y sin embargo ella se parecía a mí: el mismo cabello rubio y la misma piel pálida. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en eso_. Sí…__  
__¿Qué tengo yo que ella no tenga?__  
_

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste ayer? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Me olvidé de ella. —Encojo los hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

— Ya sabes, la copa después del trabajo para celebrar mi primera semana. Luego llegaste al bar con tu… arranque de celos con Maddie, y luego nos vinimos aquí. Se me fue de la cabeza. Tú sueles hacer que me olvide de las cosas.

— ¿Arranque de celos? —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Sí.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es un arranque de celos.

— ¿No preferirías una taza de té?

—No, Sian, no lo prefiero.

Sus ojos encienden mis entrañas, me abrasa con esa mirada de «Te quiero, Te deseo y te deseo ahora». _Dios… es tan excitante._

—Olvídate de ella. Ven. —Me tiende la mano.

Cuando le doy la mano, la diosa que llevo dentro da tres volteretas sobre el suelo del gimnasio.

. . .

Me despierto, tengo demasiado calor, y estoy abrazada a Sophie Webster, desnuda. Aunque está profundamente dormida, me tiene sujeta entre sus brazos. La débil luz de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, la pierna entrelazada con la suya y el brazo sobre su vientre.

Levanto un poco la cabeza, temerosa de despertarla. Parece tan joven, y duerme tan relajada, tan absolutamente bella. No puedo creer que esta Afrodita sea mía, toda mía.

Mmm… Alargo la mano y le acaricio el torso con cuidado, deslizando los dedos sobre el contorno de sus pechos, y ella no se mueve. ¡_Dios santo!_. Casi no puedo creerlo. Es realmente mía… durante estos preciosos momentos. Me inclino sobre ella y beso tiernamente una de sus cicatrices. Ella gime bajito, pero no se despierta, y sonrío. Le beso otra y abre los ojos.

—Hola —digo con una sonrisita culpable.

—Hola —contesta recelosa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirarte. —Deslizo los dedos siguiendo el rastro del valle entre sus pechos. Ella atrapa mi mano, entorna los ojos y luego sonríe con su deslumbrante sonrisa de "Sophie relajada". Entonces me relajo. Mis caricias secretas siguen siendo secretas.

_Oh… ¿por qué no me dejarás tocarte?__  
_

De pronto se coloca encima de mí, apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón y sujetándome las manos, a modo de advertencia. Me roza la nariz con la suya.

—Me parece que ha estado haciendo algo malo, señorita Powers —me acusa, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me encanta hacer cosas malas cuando estoy contigo.

— ¿Te encanta? —pregunta, y me besa levemente los labios—. ¿Sexo o desayuno? Pregunta, sus ojos azules oscuros, pero rebosantes de humor.  
Aprieta su cadera en mi yo levanto la pelvis para acogerla.

—Buena elección —murmura con los labios pegados a mi cuello, y sus besos empiezan a trazar un sendero hasta mi pecho.

. . .

Estoy de pie delante de mi cómoda, mirándome al espejo e intentando dar algo de forma a mi pelo… pero es demasiado largo. Llevo unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y detrás de mí Sophie, recién duchada, se está vistiendo con algo de mi ropa. Contemplo ávidamente su cuerpo.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia haces ejercicio? —pregunto.

—Todos los días laborables —dice mientras se abrocha la bragueta.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Correr, pesas, kickboxing…  
Se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Kickboxing?

—Sí, tengo un entrenador personal, un ex atleta olímpico que me enseña. Se llama Claude. Es muy bueno. Te gustará.  
Me doy la vuelta para mirarla, mientras empieza a ponerse la camiseta que le di y se recoge el pelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que me gustará?

—Te gustará como entrenador.

— ¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo un entrenador personal? Tú ya me mantienes en forma, le digo en broma.

Se acerca con andar pausado, me rodea con sus brazos, y sus ojos turbios se encuentran con los míos en el espejo.

—Pero, nena, yo quiero que estés en forma para lo que tengo pensado.

Recuerdos del cuarto de juegos invaden mi mente y me ruborizo. Sí… el cuarto rojo del dolor es agotador. ¿Va a llevarme allí otra vez? ¿Quiero yo volver allí?

_¡Pues claro que quieres!,_ me grita la diosa que llevo dentro.

Yo miro fijamente esos ojos fascinantes e indescifrables.

—Sé que tienes ganas —me susurra.  
Enrojezco, y la desagradable idea de que probablemente Leila era capaz de hacerlo se cuela de forma involuntaria e inoportuna en mi mente. Aprieto los labios y Sophie me mira inquieta.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta preocupada.

—Nada. —Niego con la cabeza—. Está bien, conoceré a Claude.

— ¿En serio? —El rostro de Sophie se ilumina con incrédulo asombro. Su expresión me hace sonreír. Parece que le ha tocado la lotería, aunque seguramente ella nunca ha comprado un billete… no lo necesita.

—Sí, vaya… Si te hace tan feliz… —digo en tono burlón.

Ella tensa los brazos que me rodean y me besa el cuello.

—No tienes ni idea —susurra—. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?  
Me acaricia con la boca, provocándome un delicioso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

—Me gustaría cortarme el cabello y… mmm… necesito ir al banco a cobrar un cheque y comprarme un auto.

—Ah —dice con cierto deje de suficiencia, y se muerde el labio. —Aparta una mano de mí, la mete en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me entrega las llaves de mi pequeño Audi.

—Aquí tienes —dice en voz baja con gesto incierto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «Aquí tienes»? —Vaya. Parezco enfadada. Maldita sea. Estoy enfadada. _¡Cómo se atreve!_

—Taylor lo trajo ayer.

Abro la boca y la cierro, y repito dos veces el proceso, pero me he quedado sin palabras. Me está devolviendo el coche. Maldición, maldición… ¿Por qué no lo he visto venir? Bueno, yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y saco el sobre con su cheque.

—Toma, esto es tuyo.

Sophie me mira intrigada, y al reconocer el sobre levanta ambas manos y se separa de mí.

—No, no. Ese dinero es tuyo.

—No. Me gustaría comprarte el coche.

Cambia completamente de expresión. La furia —sí, la furia— se apodera de su rostro.

—No, Sian. Tu dinero, tu coche —replica.

—No, Sophie. Mi dinero, tu coche. Te lo compraré.

—Yo te regalé ese coche por tu graduación.

—Si me hubieras comprado una pluma… eso hubiera sido un regalo de graduación apropiado. Tú me compraste un Audi.

— ¿De verdad quieres discutir esto?

—No.

—Bien… pues aquí tienes las llaves. —Las deja sobre la cómoda.

— ¡No me refería a esto!

—Fin de la discusión, Sian. No me presiones.

La miro airada y entonces se me ocurre una cosa. Cojo el sobre y lo parto en dos trozos, y luego en dos más, y lo tiro a la papelera. Ah, qué bien sienta esto.  
Sophie me observa impasible, pero sé que acabo de prender la mecha y que debería retroceder. Ella se acaricia la barbilla.

—Estás, como siempre, desafiándome, señorita Powers —dice con sequedad. Gira sobre sus talones y se va a la otra habitación. Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. Yo me imaginaba una catástrofe a gran escala. Me miro al espejo, encojo los hombros y decido hacerme una cola de caballo.  
Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Cincuenta? La sigo a la otra habitación, y veo que está hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, veinticuatro mil dólares. Directamente.  
Me mira, sigue impasible.

—Bien… ¿El lunes? Estupendo… No, eso es todo, Andrea.

Cuelga el teléfono.

—Ingresado en tu cuenta, el lunes. No juegues conmigo. —Está enfurecida, pero no me importa.

— ¡Veinticuatro mil dólares! —prácticamente grito—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi número de cuenta?

Mi ira toma a Sophie por sorpresa.

—Se todo acerca de ti, Sian —dice tranquilamente.

—Es imposible que mi coche costara veinticuatro mil dólares.

—En principio te daría la razón, pero tanto si vendes como si compras, la clave está en conocer el mercado. Había un lunático por ahí que quería ese cacharro, y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero. Por lo visto, es un clásico. Pregúntale a Taylor si no me crees.

La fulmino con la mirada y ella me responde del mismo modo, dos tontas testarudas y enfadadas desafiándose con los ojos.

Y entonces lo noto: el tirón, esa electricidad entre nosotras, tangible, que nos arrastra a ambas. De pronto ella me agarra y me empuja contra la puerta, con su boca sobre la mía, reclamándome con ansia. Con una mano en mi trasero apretándome contra su cadera, y con la otra en la nuca tirándome del pelo y la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo enredo los dedos en su pelo recogido y me aferro a ella con fuerza. Con la respiración entrecortada, Sophie presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, me aprisiona. La siento. Me desea, y al notar que me necesita, la excitación se me sube a la cabeza y empieza a darme vueltas.

— ¿Por qué… por qué me desafías? —masculla entre sus apasionados besos.

La sangre bulle en mis venas. ¿Siempre tendrá ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Y yo sobre ella?

—Porque puedo —digo sin aliento. Siento más que veo su sonrisa pegada a mi cuello, y entonces apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Dios, quiero poseerte ahora, pero hay cosas que hacer. Nunca me canso de ti. Eres una mujer desquiciante, enloquecedora.

—Y tú me vuelves loca —murmuro—. En todos los sentidos.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Ven. Vamos a desayunar. Y te llevo a un local donde me corto el pelo.

—Vale —asiento, y sin más se acaba nuestra pelea.

. . .

—Pago yo. —Y cojo la cuenta del desayuno antes que ella.

Me pone mala cara.

—Hay que ser más rápida, Webster.

—Tienes razón —dice en tono agrio, pero me parece que está bromeando.

—No pongas esa cara. Tengo veinticuatro mil dólares más que esta mañana.  
Puedo permitírmelo. —Hecho un vistazo a la cuenta—. Veintidós dólares con sesenta y siete centavos por desayunar.

—Gracias —dice a regañadientes. Oh, la obstinada ha vuelto.

— ¿Y ahora adónde?

— ¿De verdad quieres cortarte el pelo?

—Sí, míralo.

—Yo te veo guapísima. Como siempre.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada a mis dedos, entrelazados en el regazo.

—Y esta noche es la gala benéfica de tu padre.

—Recuerda que es de etiqueta.

— ¿Dónde es?

—En casa de mis padres. Hay una carpa. Ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia.

— ¿Para qué fundación benéfica es? —Sophie se pasa las manos por los muslos, parece incómoda.

—Se llama «Afrontarlo Juntos». Es una fundación que ayuda a los padres con hijos jóvenes drogadictos a que estos se rehabiliten.

—Parece una buena causa —comento.

—Venga, vamos.  
Se levanta. Consigue eludir el tema de conversación y me tiende la mano.  
Cuando se la acepto, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, fuerte.  
Resulta tan extraño… Es tan abierta en ciertos aspectos y tan cerrada en otros… Me lleva fuera del restaurante y caminamos por la calle. Hace una mañana cálida, preciosa. Brilla el sol y el aire huele a café y a pan recién hecho.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Sorpresa.

Oh, está bien. No me gustan nada las sorpresas.

Recorremos dos manzanas y las tiendas empiezan a ser claramente más exclusivas. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de explorar los alrededores, pero la verdad es que esto está a la vuelta de la esquina de donde yo vivo. A Tina le encantará. Está lleno de pequeñas boutiques que colmarán su pasión por la moda.

De hecho, yo necesito un par de faldas holgadas para el trabajo.

Sophie se para frente a un gran salón de belleza de aspecto refinado, y me abre la puerta. Se llama Esclava. El interior es todo blanco y tapicería de piel. En la blanca y austera recepción hay sentada una chica rubia con un uniforme blanco impoluto. Nos mira cuando entramos.

—Buenos días, señora Webster —dice vivaz, y el color aflora a sus mejillas mientras la mira arrobada.

Es el usual efecto Webster, ¡pero ella la conoce! ¿De qué?

—Hola, Greta.  
Y Sophie la conoce a ella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— ¿Lo de siempre, señora? —pregunta educadamente.  
Lleva un pintalabios muy rosa.

—No —dice ella enseguida, y me mira de reojo, nerviosa.

¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué significa eso?

_Santo Dios. ¡Es la regla número seis, el puñetero salón de belleza! ¡Toda esa tontería de la depilación… maldita sea!_

¿Aquí es donde traía a todas sus sumisas y será que ella también se lo hace aquí? ¿Quizá también a Leila? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto?

—La señorita Powers te dirá lo que quiere.

La miro airada. Está endilgándome las normas disimuladamente. He aceptado lo del entrenador personal… ¿y ahora esto?

— ¿Por qué aquí? —le siseo.

—El local es mío, y tengo tres más como este, además aquí es donde me arreglo.

— ¿Es tuyo? —farfullo, sorprendida. Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

—Sí. Es como actividad suplementaria. Cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras, te lo pueden hacer aquí, por cuenta de la casa. Todo tipo de masajes: sueco, shiatsu, con piedras volcánicas, reflexología, baños de algas, tratamientos faciales, todas esas cosas que nos gustan a las mujeres… todo. Aquí te lo harán.  
Agita con aire displicente su mano de dedos largos.

— ¿Depilación?  
Se echa a reír.

—Sí, depilación también. Completa —susurra en tono conspiratorio, disfrutando de mi incomodidad.

Me ruborizo y miro a Greta, que me observa expectante.

—Querría cortarme el cabello, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señorita Powers.

Greta, toda ella carmín rosa y resolutiva eficiencia germánica, consulta la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Franco estará libre en cinco minutos.

—Franco es muy bueno —dice Sophie para tranquilizarme. Yo intento asimilar todo esto. Sophie Webster, presidenta ejecutiva, posee una cadena de salones de belleza.

La miro y de repente la veo palidecer: algo, o alguien, ha llamado su atención. Me doy la vuelta para ver qué está mirando. Por una puerta del fondo del salón acaba de aparecer una sofisticada rubia platino. La cierra y se pone a hablar con una de las estilistas.

La rubia platino es alta y encantadora, está muy bronceada y tendrá unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, resulta difícil de decir. Lleva el mismo uniforme que Greta, pero en negro. Es despampanante. Su cabello, cortado en una melena cálida y recta, brilla como un halo. Al darse la vuelta, ve a Sophie y le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente.

—Perdona —balbucea Sophie, apurada.

Cruza el salón con zancadas rápidas, pasa junto a las estilistas, todas de blanco, junto a las aprendizas de los lava cabezas, hasta llegar junto a ella. Estoy demasiado lejos para oír la conversación. La rubia platino le saluda con evidentes muestras de afecto, le besa en ambas mejillas, apoya las manos en sus antebrazos, y las dos hablan animadamente.

— ¿Señorita Powers?

Greta, la recepcionista, intenta que le haga caso.

—Un momento, por favor. —Observo a Sophie, fascinada.

La rubia platino se da la vuelta y me mira. Ella está explicándole algo, y ella asiente, levanta las manos entrelazadas y le sonríe. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa: está claro que se conocen bien. ¿Quizá trabajaron juntas durante un tiempo? Tal vez ella regente el local; al fin y al cabo, desprende cierto aire de autoridad.  
Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Resulta obvio, demoledor, y lo comprendo de un modo visceral en el fondo de mis entrañas. Es ella_. Despampanante, mayor, precios_a.

Es la señora Robinson.

* * *

**Hola! que les pareció el cap?... bueno? malo? ... no piensen que me he olvidado de esta historia. Gracias por sus cometarios (: Nos leemos pronto *espero sus reviews* :P**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hola! aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo... No me he olvidado de esta adaptación..siento no poder actualizar tan seguido..pero aqui está.. espero que les guste... gracias por sus comentarios.. no les canso más... (;**

* * *

**Parte II – Capítulo 5**

Greta, ¿con quién está hablando la señora Webster? —Mi rebelde cabellera empieza a picarme y quiere abandonar el edificio, mientras mi subconsciente me grita que le haga caso. Pero yo aparento bastante indiferencia.

—Ah, es la señora Lincoln. Es la propietaria, junto con la señora Webster.  
Greta parece muy dispuesta a hablar.

— ¿La señora Lincoln? —Creía que la señora Robinson estaba divorciada. Quizá haya vuelto a casarse con algún pobre infeliz.

—Sí. No suele venir, pero hoy uno de nuestros especialistas está enfermo, y ella le sustituye.

— ¿Sabe usted el nombre de pila de la señora Lincoln?

Greta levanta la vista, me mira ceñuda y frunce esos labios rosa brillante, censurando mi curiosidad. Maldita sea, puede que haya ido demasiado lejos.

—Elena —dice de mala gana.

Al verificar que mi sexto sentido no me ha abandonado, me invade una extraña sensación de alivio.

_¿Sexto sentido?, _se burla mi subconsciente. _¡Sentido pedófilo!_

Ellas siguen inmersas en la conversación. Sophie le cuenta algo apresuradamente a Elena. Ella parece preocupada, asiente, hace muecas y menea la cabeza. Alarga la mano y le acaricia el brazo con dulzura mientras se muerde el labio. Asiente de nuevo, me mira y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Yo solo soy capaz de mirarla con cara de palo. Creo que estoy escandalizada. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido traerme aquí?  
Ella le susurra algo a Sophie, que dirige la mirada brevemente hacia donde yo estoy, y luego se vuelve hacia Elena y contesta. Ella asiente y creo que le desea suerte, pero mi habilidad para leer los labios no es muy buena.

Cincuenta vuelve con paso firme y la ansiedad marcada en el rostro.  
_Maldita sea, claro_. La señora Robinson vuelve a la trastienda y cierra la puerta.

Sophie frunce el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, tensa y cauta.

—La verdad es que no. ¿No has querido presentarme? —Mi voz suena fría, dura.

Ella se queda con la boca abierta, como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra debajo de sus pies.

—Pero yo creía…

—Para ser una mujer tan brillante, a veces… —Me fallan las palabras—.  
Me gustaría marcharme, por favor.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Ella baja su mirada ardiente hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Siany. No sabía que ella estaría aquí. Nunca está. Ha abierto una sucursal nueva en el Bravern Center, y normalmente está allí. Hoy se ha puesto alguien enfermo.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Greta, no necesitaremos a Franco —espeta Sophie cuando cruzamos el umbral.  
Tengo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo. Quiero huir lejos de aquí.  
Siento unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. Lo único que necesito es escapar de toda esta jodida situación.

Sophie camina a mi lado sin decir palabra, mientras yo trato de aclararme la mente. Me abrazo el cuerpo como para protegerme y avanzo con la cabeza gacha, esquivando los árboles de la Segunda Avenida. Ella, prudente, no intenta tocarme. Mi mente hierve de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Se dignará hablar la señora Evasivas?

— ¿Solías traer aquí a tus sumisas? —le increpo.

—A algunas sí, pero también vengo yo—dice en voz baja y crispada.

— ¿A Leila?

—Sí.

—El local parece muy nuevo.

—Lo han remodelado hace poco.

—Ya. O sea que la señora Robinson conocía a todas tus sumisas.

—Sí.

— ¿Y ellas conocían su historia?

—No. Ninguna. Solo tú.

—Pero yo no soy tu sumisa.

—No, está clarísimo que no lo eres.

Me detengo y la miro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos, y aprieta los labios en una línea dura e inexpresiva.

— ¿No ves lo jodido que es esto? —digo en voz baja, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Sí. Lo siento. —Y tiene la deferencia de aparentar arrepentimiento.

—Quiero cortarme el pelo, a ser posible en algún sitio donde no te hayas tirado ni al personal ni a la clientela.  
Ella se estremece.

—ahora, si me disculpas.

—No te marchas, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—No, solo quiero que me hagan un puñetero corte de pelo. En un sitio donde pueda cerrar los ojos, y que alguien me lave el pelo, y pueda olvidarme de esta carga tan pesada que va contigo.

Ella se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Puedo hacer que Franco vaya a mi apartamento él siempre va cuando lo necesito, o al tuyo—sugiere.

—Ella es muy atractiva.

Parpadea, un tanto extrañada.

—Sí, lo es.

— ¿Sigue casada?

—No. Se divorció hace unos cinco años.

— ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Porque lo nuestro se acabó. Ya te lo he contado.  
De repente arquea una ceja. Levanta un dedo y se saca la BlackBerry del bolsillo de la americana. Debe de estar en silencio, porque no la he oído sonar.

—Welch —dice sin más, y luego escucha.  
Estamos paradas en plena Segunda Avenida y yo me pongo a contemplar el árbol joven que tengo delante, uno verde de hojas ternísimas.

La gente pasa con prisa a nuestro lado, absorta en sus obligaciones propias de un sábado por la mañana. Pensando en sus problemas personales, sin duda. Me pregunto si incluirán el acoso de ex sumisas, a ex amas despampanantes y a una mujer que no tiene ningún respeto por la ley sobre privacidad vigente en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Que murió en un accidente de coche? ¿Cuándo? —Sophie interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.

Oh, no. ¿Quién? Escucho con más atención.

—Es la segunda vez que ese cabrón no lo ha visto venir. Tiene que saberlo.  
¿Es que no siente nada por ella? —Sophie, disgustada, menea la cabeza—. Esto empieza a cuadrar… no… explica el porqué, pero no dónde. —Mira a nuestro alrededor como si buscara algo, y, sin darme cuenta, yo hago lo mismo. Nada me llama la atención. Solo hay transeúntes, tráfico y árboles.

—Ella está aquí —continúa Sophie—. Nos está vigilando… Sí… No.  
Dos o cuatro, las veinticuatro horas del día… Todavía no he abordado eso. —Sophie me mira directamente.

_¿Abordado qué?_ Frunzo el ceño y me mira con recelo.

—Qué… —murmura y palidece, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ya veo.  
¿Cuándo?… ¿Recientemente? ¿Pero ¿cómo?… ¿Sin antecedentes?… Ya veo. Envíame un email con el nombre, la dirección y fotos si las tienes… las veinticuatro horas del día, a partir de esta tarde. Ponte en contacto con Taylor. —Cuelga.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto, exasperada. ¿Va a explicármelo?

—Era Welch.

— ¿Quién es Welch?

—Mi asesor de seguridad.

—Está bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Leila dejó a su marido hace unos tres meses y se largó con un tipo que murió en un accidente de coche hace cuatro semanas.

—Oh.

—El imbécil del psiquiatra debería haberlo previsto —dice enfadada—. El dolor… ese es el problema. Vamos. —Me tiende la mano y yo le entrego la mía automáticamente, pero enseguida la retiro.

—Espera un momento. Estábamos en mitad de una conversación sobre  
«nosotras». Sobre ella, tu señora Robinson.

Sophie endurece el gesto.

—No es mi señora Robinson. Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa.

—No quiero ir a tu casa. ¡Quiero tener mi corte de cabello! —grito. Si pudiera concentrarme solo en eso…

Ella vuelve a sacarse la BlackBerry del bolsillo y marca un número.

—Greta, Sophie Webster. Quiero a Franco en mi casa dentro de una hora.  
Consúltalo con la señora Lincoln… Bien. —Guarda el teléfono—. Vendrá a la una.

— ¡Sophie…! —farfullo, exasperada.

—Sian, es evidente que Leila sufre un brote psicótico. No sé si va detrás de mí o de ti, ni hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. Iremos a tu casa, recogeremos tus cosas, y puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que la hayamos localizado.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacer eso?

—Así podré protegerte.

—Pero…

Me mira fijamente.

—Vas a volver a mi apartamento aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrándote de los pelos.

La miro atónita… esto es alucinante. Cincuenta Sombras en glorioso tecnicolor.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—No estoy exagerando. Vamos. Podemos seguir nuestra conversación en mi casa.

Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo mirándole. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —proclamo tercamente. Tengo que defender mi postura.

—Puedes ir por tu propio pie o puedo llevarte yo. Lo que tú prefieras, Sian.

—No te atreverías —la desafío. No me montará una escenita en plena Segunda Avenida…

Esboza media sonrisa, que sin embargo no alcanza a sus ojos.

—Oh, nena, las dos sabemos que, si me lanzas el guante, estaré encantada de recogerlo.

Nos miramos… y de repente se agacha, me coge por los muslos y me levanta. Y, sin darme cuenta, me carga sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Bájame! —chillo. Oh, qué bien sienta chillar.

Ella empieza a recorrer la Segunda Avenida a grandes zancadas, sin hacerme el menor caso. Dios no sé de dónde saca tanta fuerza si es delgada, bueno yo soy mucho más delgada que ella. Me sujeta fuerte con un brazo alrededor de los muslos y, con la mano libre, me va dando palmadas en el trasero.

— ¡Sophie! —grito. La gente nos mira. ¿Puede haber algo más humillante? —¡Caminaré! , caminaré.

Me baja y, antes de que se incorpore, salgo disparada en dirección a mi apartamento, furiosa, sin hacerle caso. Naturalmente al cabo de un momento la tengo al lado, pero sigo ignorándola. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy furiosa, aunque no estoy del todo segura de qué es lo que me enfurece… son tantas cosas.

Mientras camino muy decidida de vuelta a casa, pienso en la lista:

1\. Cargarme sobre su hombro: inaceptable para cualquiera mayor de seis años.  
2\. Llevarme al salón que comparte con su antigua amante: ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpida?  
3\. El mismo sitio al que llevaba a sus sumisas: de nuevo, tremendamente estúpida.  
4\. No darse cuenta siquiera de que no era buena idea: y se supone que es una mujer brillante.  
5\. Tener ex novias locas. ¿Puedo culparla por eso? Estoy tan furiosa… Sí, sí puedo.  
6\. Saber el número de mi cuenta corriente: eso es acoso, como mínimo.  
7\. Comprar SIP: tiene más dinero que sentido común.  
8\. Insistir en que me instale en su casa: la amenaza de Leila debe de ser peor de lo que ella temía… ayer no dijo nada de eso.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. Algo ha cambiado. ¿Qué puede ser? Me detengo, y Sophie se detiene conmigo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto.

Arquea una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con Leila.

—Ya te lo he contado.

—No, no me lo has contado. Hay algo más. Ayer no me insististe para que fuera a tu casa. Así que… ¿qué ha pasado?

Se remueve, incómoda.

— ¡Sophie! ¡Dímelo! —exijo.

—Ayer consiguió que le dieran un permiso de armas.

_Oh, Dios_. La miro fijamente, parpadeo y, en cuanto asimilo la noticia, noto que la sangre deja de circular por mis mejillas. Siento que podría desmayarme. ¿Y si quiere matarle? ¡No!

—Eso solo significa que puede comprarse un arma —musito.

—Siany —dice con un tono de enorme preocupación. Apoya las manos en mis hombros y me atrae hacia ella—. No creo que haga ninguna tontería, pero… simplemente no quiero que corras el riesgo.

—Yo no… pero ¿y tú? —murmuro.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. La rodeo con los brazos, la abrazo fuerte. No parece que le importe.

—Vamos a tu casa —susurra. Me besa la frente, y ya está.

Mi furia ha desaparecido por completo, pero no está olvidada. Se disipa ante la amenaza de que pueda pasarle algo a Sophie. La sola idea me resulta insoportable.

. . .

Una vez en casa, preparo con cara sería una maleta pequeña, y meto en mi mochila el Mac, el BlackBerry, el iPad y el globo del Charlie Tango.

— ¿El Charlie Tango también viene? —pregunta Sophie.

Asiento y me dedica una sonrisita indulgente.

—Sam vuelve el martes —murmuro.

— ¿Sam?

—El hermano de Tina. Se quedará aquí hasta que encuentre algo en Seattle.  
Sophie me mira impasible, pero capto la frialdad que asoma en sus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces está bien que te vengas conmigo. Así el tendrá más espacio —dice tranquilamente.

—No creo que tenga las llaves. Necesitaré estar de regreso para entonces.  
Sophie me mira impasiblemente pero no dice nada.

—Ya está todo.

Coge mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Mientras nos encaminamos a la parte de atrás del edificio para acceder al aparcamiento, noto que no dejo de mirar por encima del hombro. No sé si me he vuelto paranoica o si realmente alguien me vigila. Sophie abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi y me mira, expectante.

— ¿Vas a entrar? —pregunta.

—Creía que conduciría yo.

—No. Yo conduciré.

— ¿Algún problema con mi forma de conducir? No me digas que sabes qué nota me pusieron en el examen de conducir… no me sorprendería, vista tu tendencia al acoso. —Quizás sabe que sólo pasé raspando el examen escrito.

—Sube al auto, Sian —espeta, furiosa.

—Está bien. —Me apresuro a subir. _Honestamente, fría, verdad. ¿quién no lo haría?_

Quizá ella tenga la misma sensación inquietante de que alguien siniestro nos observa… bueno, una rubia pálida de ojos verdes que tiene un aspecto perturbadoramente parecido al mío, y que seguramente esconde un arma.  
Sophie se incorpora al tráfico.

— ¿Todas tus sumisas eran rubias?  
Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Sí —murmura. Suena sincera, y la imagino pensando: _¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?_

—Solo preguntaba.

—Ya te lo dije. Prefiero a las rubias.

—La señora Robinson no es rubia.

—Ese es probablemente el por qué —murmura. Me arruinó para las morenas para siempre.

—Estás bromeando —jadeo.

—Sí. Estoy bromeando —replica, exasperada.

Miro impasible por la ventanilla, en todas direcciones, buscando chicas rubias, pero ninguna es Leila, creo.

Así que solo le gustan rubias… me pregunto por qué. ¿Realmente la extraordinariamente glamurosa (a pesar de ser mayor) señora Robinson realmente le dejó sin más ganas de morenas? Sacudo la cabeza… La paranoica Sophie Webster.

—Cuéntame cosas de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?  
Tuerce el gesto, intentando advertirme con su tono de voz.

—Háblame de vuestro acuerdo empresarial.

Se relaja visiblemente, contenta de hablar de trabajo.

—Yo soy la socia capitalista. No me interesa especialmente el negocio de la estética, pero ella ha convertido el proyecto en un éxito. Yo me limité a invertir y la ayudé a ponerlo en marcha.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se lo debía.

— ¿Ah?

—Cuando abandoné Harvard, ella me prestó cien mil dólares para empezar mi negocio.

_Joder… Es rica, también.__  
_

— ¿Abandonaste?

—No era lo mío. Estuve dos años. Desafortunadamente, mis padres no fueron tan comprensivos.

Frunzo el ceño. El señor Webster y la doctora Grace en actitud reprobadora… soy incapaz de imaginarlo, debido a que aceptaron su orientación sexual.

—No parece que te haya ido demasiado mal haberla dejado. ¿Qué asignaturas escogiste?

—Política y Economía.

_Mmm… me lo figuraba.__  
_

— ¿Así que es rica? —murmuro.

—Era una esposa trofeo aburrida, Sian. Su marido era un magnate…de la industria maderera. —Sonríe con aire desdeñoso.

— No la dejaba trabajar. Ya sabes, era muy controlador. Algunos hombres son así.  
Me lanza una rápida sonrisa de soslayo.

— ¿El dinero que te prestó era de su marido?  
Asiente, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Eso es terrible.

—Ella también tenía sus líos —dice Sophie misteriosamente, mientras entra en el aparcamiento subterráneo del Escala.

_¿Oh?__  
_

— ¿Cuáles?

Sophie mueve la cabeza, como si recordara algo especialmente amargo, y aparca al lado del Audi Quattro SUV.

—Vamos. Franco no tardará.

. . .

En el ascensor, Sophie me observa.

— ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —pregunta con naturalidad.

—Mucho.

Asiente.

—Está bien —dice, y mira al frente.

Cuando llegamos, Taylor nos está esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo consigue anticiparse siempre? Coge mi maleta.

— ¿Welch se ha puesto en contacto? —pregunta Sophie.

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Y?

—Todo está arreglado.

—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Está bien, gracias, señora.

—Bien. El estilista vendrá a la una: Franco De Luca.

—Señorita Powers —me saluda Taylor haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Hola, Taylor. ¿Tienes una hija?

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Siete años.

Sophie me mira con impaciencia.

—Vive con su madre —explica Taylor.

—Oh, ya veo.

Taylor me sonríe. Esto es algo inesperado. ¿Taylor es padre? Sigo a Sophie al gran salón, intrigada por la noticia.

Echo un vistazo alrededor. No había estado aquí desde que me marché.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. Sophie me observa un momento y decide no discutir.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Ponte cómoda.

—De acuerdo.

Sophie desaparece en su estudio, y me dejándome parada en la inmensa galería de arte que ella considera su casa, preguntándome qué hacer.

_¡Ropa!_ Cojo mi mochila, subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y reviso el vestidor. Sigue lleno de ropa: toda por estrenar y todavía con las etiquetas de los precios. Tres vestidos largos de noche. Tres de cóctel, y tres más de diario. Todo esto debe de haber costado una fortuna.

Miro la etiqueta de uno de los vestidos de noche: $ 2.998 dólares. Madre mía. Me siento en el suelo.

Esta no soy yo. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento procesar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Es agotador. ¿Por qué, ay, por qué me he enamorado de alguien que está tan loca… guapísima, terriblemente sexy, más rica que Creso, pero que está como una cabra?

Saco la BlackBerry de la mochila y llamo a mi madre.

— ¡Siany, cariño! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Oh, ya sabes…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue sin funcionar lo de Sophie?

—Es complicado, mamá. Creo que está loca. Ese es el problema.

—Dímelo a mí. Mujeres… a veces no hay quién nos entienda. Bob está pensando ahora si ha sido buena idea que nos hayamos mudado a Georgia.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, está hablando de regresar a Las Vegas.

Oh, hay alguien más que tiene problemas. No soy la única.

Sophie aparece en la entrada de la puerta.

—Ahí estás. Creí que habías huido. —Su alivio es obvio.

Levanto la mano para indicarle que estoy al teléfono.

—Disculpa, mamá, tengo que irme. Te llamaré pronto otra vez.

—Está bien, cariño… Cuídate. ¡Te amo!

—Yo también te amo, mamá.

Cuelgo y observo a Sophie, que tuerce el gesto, extrañamente incómoda.

— ¿Por qué te escondes aquí? —pregunta.

—No me estoy escondiendo. Me estoy desesperando.

— ¿Desesperando?

—Por todo esto, Sophie. —Hago un gesto vago en dirección a toda esa ropa.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Es tu vestidor.

Vuelve a poner mala cara y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a mí.

—Solo son vestidos. Si no te gustan, los devolveré.

—Es muy complicado tratar contigo, ¿sabes?

Ella parpadea y se rasca la barbilla… Mis dedos se mueren por tocarla.

—Lo sé. Me estoy esforzando —murmura.

—Eres muy difícil.

—Tú también, señorita Powers.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Abre mucho los ojos y reaparece esa mirada de cautela.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Eres una mujer frustrante.

—Podrías tener a una preciosa sumisa rubia. Una que, si le pidieras que saltara, te preguntaría: «¿Desde qué altura?», suponiendo, claro, que tuviera permiso para hablar. Así que, ¿por qué yo, Sophie? Simplemente no lo entiendo.  
Me mira un momento, y no tengo ni idea de qué está pensando.

—Tú haces que mire el mundo de forma distinta, Sian. No me quieres por mi dinero. Tú me das… esperanza —dice en voz baja.  
¿Qué? La señora Críptica ha vuelto.

— ¿Esperanza de qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Más. —Habla con voz baja y tranquila—. Y tienes razón: estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres hagan exactamente lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo digo, y estrictamente lo que yo quiero que hagan. Eso pierde interés enseguida. Hay algo acerca de ti, Sian, algo que me atrae a un nivel profundo que no entiendo. Es como el canto de sirena. No soy capaz de resistirme a ti y no quiero perderte. —Alarga la mano y toma la mía—. No te vayas, por favor… Ten un poco de fe en mí y un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Se ve tan vulnerable… _Caray, es perturbador_. Apoyándome en mis rodillas, me inclino y la beso suavemente en los labios.

—De acuerdo, fe y paciencia. Eso puedo soportarlo.

—Bien. Porque Franco ha llegado.

. . .

Franco es bajito, moreno y gay. Me encanta.

— ¡Qué cabello tan hermoso! —exclama con un acento italiano escandaloso y probablemente falso. Apuesto a que es de Baltimore o de un sitio parecido, pero su entusiasmo es contagioso. Sophie nos conduce a ambos a su cuarto de baño, sale a toda prisa y vuelve a entrar con una silla de su habitación.

—Los dejaré solos —murmura.

—_Grazie_, señora Webster. —Franco se vuelve hacia mí—. _Bene_, Sian, ¿qué haremos contigo?

. . .

Sophie está sentada en su sofá, revisando algo que parecen hojas de cálculo con mucha concentración. Una melodiosa pieza de música clásica suena de fondo en la habitación. Una mujer canta apasionadamente, vertiendo su alma en la canción. Quita el aliento. Sophie levanta la mirada y sonríe, distrayéndome de la música.

— ¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría —comenta Franco, entusiasmado.

—Te ves hermosa, Sian —dice Sophie, visiblemente complacida.

—Mi trabajo aquí ya ha acabado —exclama Franco.

Sophie se levanta y se acerca a nosotros.

—Gracias, Franco.

Franco se gira, me da un abrazo exagerado y me besa en ambas mejillas.

— ¡No vuelvas a dejar que nadie más te corte el pelo, _bellísima_ Sian!

Me río, ligeramente avergonzada por esa familiaridad. Sophie le acompaña a la puerta del vestíbulo y vuelve al cabo de un momento.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas dejado largo —dice mientras avanza hacia mí con una mirada centelleante. Coge un mechón entre los dedos. —Qué suave —murmura, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Asiento y ella sonríe.

— ¿Por qué exactamente estás enfadada conmigo?

Ruedo los ojos.

— ¿Quieres una lista?

— ¿Hay una lista?

—Una muy larga.

— ¿Podemos hablarlo en la cama?

—No —Hago pucheros como una niña.

—Durante el almuerzo, pues. Tengo hambre, y no solo de comida —añade con una sonrisa lasciva.

—No voy a dejar que me deslumbres con tus técnicas sexuales de distracción.  
Ella reprime una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta específicamente, señorita Powers? Suéltalo.

_Está bien.__  
_

— ¿Qué me molesta? Bueno, está tu flagrante invasión de mi vida privada, el hecho de que me llevaras a un sitio donde trabaja tu ex amante y donde solías llevar a todas tus amantes para que las depilaran, el que me cargaras a hombros en plena calle como si tuviera seis años… y, por encima de todo, ¡que dejaras que tu señora Robinson te tocara! —Mi voz ha ido subiendo en un crescendo.

Ella levanta las cejas, y su buen humor desaparece.

—Menuda lista. Pero te lo aclararé una vez más: ella no es mi señora Robinson.

—Ella puede tocarte —repito.

Tuerce los labios.

—Ella sabe dónde.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo y cierra un segundo los ojos, como si buscara algún tipo de consejo divino. Traga saliva.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna norma. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna relación sin normas, y nunca sé cuándo vas a tocarme. Eso me pone nerviosa. Tus caricias son completamente… —Se para, buscando las palabras—. Simplemente significan más… mucho más.

_¿Más?_ Su respuesta es absolutamente inesperada, me deja perpleja, y ahí está esa palabrita con un significado enorme queda suspendida entre las dos.

Mis caricias significan… más. _Ay, Dios_. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a resistirme si me dice esta clase de cosas? Sus ojos buscan los míos y me observan con aprensión.

Alargo la mano con cuidado y esa aprensión se convierte en alarma.  
Sophie da un paso atrás y yo bajo la mano.

—Límite infranqueable —murmura, con una expresión dolida y aterrorizada.  
No puedo evitar sentir una decepción aplastante.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no pudieras tocarme?

—Destrozada y despojada —contesta inmediatamente.

_Oh, mi Cincuenta Sombras._ Sacudo la cabeza, le dedico una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora y se relaja.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme exactamente por qué esto es un límite infranqueable, por favor.

—Algún día —murmura, y se diría que en una milésima de segundo ha superado su vulnerabilidad.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tan deprisa? Es la persona más voluble que conozco.

—Veamos el resto de tu lista… Invadir tu privacidad. —Al considerar este tema, tuerce el gesto—. ¿Por qué sé tú número de cuenta?

—Sí, eso es indignante.

—Yo investigo el historial y los datos de todas mis sumisas. Te lo enseñaré. —Da media vuelta y se dirige a su estudio.

Yo la sigo obediente, aturdida. De un archivador cerrado con llave, saca una carpeta. Con una etiqueta impresa: SIAN POWERS.

Madre mía. La miro fijamente.

Ella se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Puedes quedártelo —dice tranquilamente.

—Bueno, vaya, gracias —replico. Ojeo el contenido. Tiene una copia de mi certificado de nacimiento, por Dios santo, mis límites infranqueables, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, el contrato —_Dios…_—, mi número de la seguridad social, mi currículo, informes laborales…

— ¿Así que sabías que trabajaba en Clayton's?

—Sí.

—No fue una coincidencia. No pasabas por allí…

—No.

No sé si enfadarme o sentirme halagada.

—Esto es bastante jodido. ¿Sabes?

—Yo no lo veo así. He de ser cuidadosa con lo que hago.

—Pero esto es privado.

—No hago un uso indebido de la información. Esto es algo que puede conseguir cualquiera que esté medianamente interesada, Sian. Yo necesito información para tener el control. Siempre he actuado así. —Me mira inescrutable, con cierta cautela.

—Sí haces un uso indebido de la información. Ingresaste en mi cuenta veinticuatro mil dólares que yo no quería.

Sus labios se convierten en una fina línea.

—Ya te lo dije. Es lo que Taylor consiguió por tu coche. Increíble, ya lo sé, pero así es.

—Pero el Audi…

—Sian, ¿tienes idea del dinero que gano?

Me ruborizo, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo? No tengo por qué saber las cifras de tu cuenta bancaria, Sophie.

Su mirada se dulcifica.

—Lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti.

Me le quedo mirando, sorprendida. _¿Qué ama de mí?_

—Sian, yo gano alrededor de cien mil dólares por hora.

Abro la boca. Eso es una cantidad de dinero obscena.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares no es nada. El auto, los libros de Tess, la ropa, no son nada.

Su tono es dulce.

La observo. Realmente no tiene ni idea. Es extraordinario.

—Si fueras yo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te obsequiaran con toda esta…generosidad?

Me mira inexpresiva y ahí está, en pocas palabras, la raíz de su problema: empatía o carencia de la misma. Entre nosotras se hace el silencio.

Al final, se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé —dice, y parece sinceramente perpleja.

Se me encoge el corazón. Este es, seguramente, el quid de sus cincuenta sombras: no puede ponerse en mi lugar. Bien, ahora lo sé.

—Pues no es agradable. Quiero decir… que eres muy generosa, pero me incomoda. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Suspira.

—Yo quiero darte el mundo entero, Sian.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Sophie. Lo demás me sobra.

—Es parte del trato. Parte de lo que soy.

Oh, esto no va a ninguna parte.

— ¿Comemos? —pregunto. La tensión entre las dos es agotadora.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Claro.

—Cocino yo.

—Bien. Si no, hay comida en la nevera.

— ¿La señora Jones libra los fines de semana? ¿O sea que la mayoría de los fines de semana comes platos fríos?

—No.

— ¿Ah, no?

Suspira.

—Mis sumisas cocinan, Sian.

—Ah, claro. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Le sonrío con dulzura—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer a la señora?

—Lo que la señora encuentre —dice con malicia.

. . .

Inspecciono el impresionante contenido del frigorífico. Me decido por una tortilla española. Incluso hay patatas congeladas, perfecto. Es rápido y fácil. Sophie sigue en su estudio, sin duda invadiendo la privacidad de algún pobre e ingenuo idiota y recopilando información. La idea es desagradable y me deja mal sabor de boca. La cabeza me da vueltas. Realmente no tiene límites.

Si voy a cocinar necesito música, ¡y voy a cocinar de forma insumisa! Me acerco al equipo que hay junto a la chimenea y cojo el iPod de Sophie. Apuesto a que aquí hay más temas seleccionados por Leila, y me da terror pensarlo.

_¿Dónde estará ella?,_ me pregunto. _¿Qué quiere?_

Me estremezco. Menudo legado, no me cabe en la cabeza.

Repaso la larga lista. Quiero algo animado. _Mmm. Beyoncé…_ no parece muy del gusto de Sophie. «Crazy in Love.» ¡Oh, sí! Muy apropiado. Aprieto el botón y subo el volumen.

Vuelvo dando pasitos de baile hasta la cocina, encuentro un bol, abro la nevera y saco los huevos. Los abro y empiezo a batir, bailando al mismo tiempo.

Vuelvo a repasar el contenido del frigorífico, cojo patatas, jamón y _¡sí!_ guisantes del congelador. Todo esto irá bien. Localizo una sartén, la pongo sobre el fuego, añado un poco de aceite de oliva y vuelvo a batir.

_Sin empatía_, medito. ¿Eso solo le pasa a Sophie?

Ojalá Tina estuviera en casa; ella lo sabría. Lleva demasiado tiempo en Barbados. Debería estar de vuelta el fin de semana próximo, después de esas vacaciones extra con Sam. Me pregunto si seguirán sintiendo la misma atracción sexual mutua.

_«Una de las cosas que amo de ti.»_

Dejo de batir. Ella dijo eso. ¿Eso significa que hay otras cosas? Sonrío por primera vez desde que vi a la señora Robinson… una sonrisa genuina, de corazón, de oreja a oreja.

Sophie me rodea con sus brazos sigilosamente y doy un respingo.

—Interesante elección de música —ronronea, y me besa detrás de la oreja—.Tu cabello huele bien. — Acaricia mi cabello con la nariz e inhala profundamente.

El deseo se desata en mi vientre. _No_. Rechazo su abrazo.

—Aún sigo enfadada contigo.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? —pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
Me encojo de hombros.

—Por lo menos hasta que comamos.  
Un gesto risueño se dibuja en su boca. Se da la vuelta, coge el mando de la encimera y apaga la música.

— ¿Pusiste tú eso en tu iPod? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza, con expresión lúgubre, y entonces sé que fue ella: la Chica Fantasma.

— ¿No crees que en aquel momento intentaba decirte algo?

—Bueno, visto así, probablemente —dice en tono inexpresivo.

Lo cual demuestra mi teoría: empatía cero. Mi subconsciente cruza los brazos y chasquea los labios con gesto de disgusto.

— ¿Por qué la tienes todavía?

—Me gusta bastante la canción. Pero si te incomoda la borro.

—No, no pasa nada. Me gusta cocinar con música.

— ¿Qué te gustaría oír?

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonríe satisfecha y se dirige hacia el iPod mientras yo continúo batiendo.

Al cabo de un momento la voz dulce, celestial y conmovedora de Nina Simone inunda el salón. Es una de las preferidas de Ray: _«I Put a Spell on You»_. _He puesto un hechizo en ti._

Me ruborizo y me vuelvo a mirar a Sophie. ¿Qué intenta decirme? Ella me ha puesto un hechizo hace mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios… su mirada ha cambiado, la levedad del momento ha desaparecido, sus ojos se oscurecen, más intensos.

La miro, embelesada, mientras lentamente, como la depredadora que es, me acecha al ritmo del lento y sensual latido de la música. Está descalza, solo lleva un vaquero ceñido y un top ajustado al cuerpo y corto puedo ver sus perfectos abdominales, tiene una actitud provocativa.

Nina canta _«Tú eres mío»_ mientras ella se pone a mi lado, con intenciones claras.

—Sophie, por favor —susurro, con la batidora ya inútil en mi mano.

— ¿Por favor qué?

—No hagas eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

Se para frente a mí y baja la vista para mirarme.

— ¿Estás segura? —Exhala y alarga la mano, coge la batidora de mi mano y lo deja en el bol con los huevos. Mi corazón da un vuelco. No quiero esto…

—Sí quiero esto—desesperadamente.

Resulta tan frustrante. Es tan atractivay deseable… Aparto la mirada de su embrujado aspecto.

—Te deseo, Sian —musita—. Amo y odio, discutir contigo. Esto es muy nuevo para mí. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado —murmuro.

Su proximidad es irresistible, excitante. Esa atracción familiar está ahí, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas me empujan hacia ella, la diosa que llevo dentro se siente de lo más libidinosa. Contemplo sus pechos que se realzan por top ajustado y me muerdo el labio, indefensa, dominada por el deseo… quiero saborearla, justo ahí.

Está muy cerca, pero no me toca. Su ardor calienta mi piel.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que me digas que sí —murmura suavemente—. Pero ahora mismo, después de una mañana realmente espantosa, quiero fundirme en ti y olvidarme de todo excepto de nosotras.

_Oh… Nosotras_. Una combinación mágica, un pequeño y potente pronombre que zanja el asunto. Levanto la cabeza para contemplar su hermoso aunque grave semblante.

—Voy a tocar tu rostro —digo en voz baja, y veo la sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de percibir que lo acepta.

Levanto mi mano, le acaricio su mejilla, y paso los dedos por sus pómulos definidos.  
Ella cierra los ojos, suspira y acerca la cara a mi caricia.

Se inclina despacio, y automáticamente mis labios ascienden para unirse a los suyos. Se cierne sobre mí.

— ¿Sí o no, Sian? —susurra.

—Sí.

Su boca se cierra suavemente sobre la mía, logra separar mis labios mientras sus brazos me rodean y me atrae hacia sí. Me pasa la mano por la espalda, enreda los dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y tira con delicadeza, mientras pone la otra mano sobre mi trasero y me aprieta contra ella. Yo gimo bajito.

—Señora Webster. —Taylor tose y Sophie me suelta inmediatamente.

—Taylor —dice con voz gélida.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Taylor, incómodo, de pie en el umbral. Sophie y Taylor se miran y se comunican de algún modo, sin palabras.

—En mi estudio —espeta Sophie. Y Taylor camina rápidamente por la sala.

—Lo dejaremos para otro momento —me susurra Sophie, antes de salir detrás de Taylor.

Yo respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme. ¿Es que no soy capaz de resistirme a ella ni un minuto? Sacudo la cabeza, indignada conmigo misma, agradeciendo la interrupción de Taylor, y me avergüenza pensarlo.

Me pregunto qué haría Taylor para interrumpir en el pasado. ¿Qué habrá visto? No quiero pensar en eso. Comida. Haré la comida. Me dedico a cortar las patatas. ¿Qué querría Taylor? Mi mente se acelera… ¿tendrá que ver con Leila?

Diez minutos después, reaparecen, justo cuando la tortilla está lista.  
Sophie me mira; parece preocupada.

—Les informaré en diez minutos —le dice a Taylor.

—Estaremos listos —contesta Taylor, y sale de la estancia.

Yo saco dos platos calientes y los coloco sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Comemos?

—Por favor —dice Sophie, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra.  
Ahora me observa detenidamente.

— ¿Problemas?

—No.

Tuerzo el gesto. No va a contarme. Sirvo la comida y me siento a su lado, resignada a seguir sin saberlo.  
Sophie da un mordisco y dice, complacida:

—Está muy buena. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—No, gracias. —_Necesito mantener la cabeza clara cuando estoy alrededor tuyo, Webster._

La tortilla sabe bien, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Sin embargo, como, sabiendo que si no Sophie me molestará si no lo hago. Al final ella interrumpe nuestro silencio reflexivo y pone la pieza clásica que oí antes.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—Canteloube, Canciones de la Auvergne. Esta se llama «Bailero».

—Es preciosa. ¿Qué idioma es?

—Francés antiguo; occitano, de hecho.

—Hablas francés. ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Recuerdo el francés perfecto que habló durante la cena con sus padres…

—Algunas palabras, sí. —Sophie sonríe, visiblemente relajada—. Mi madre tenía un mantra: «un instrumento musical, un idioma extranjero, un arte marcial».

Tom habla español; Rosie y yo, francés, Tom toca la guitarra, yo el piano, y Rosie el violonchelo.

—Wow. ¿Y las artes marciales?

—Tom hace yudo. Rosie se plantó a los doce años y se negó. —Sonríe al recordarlo.

—Desearía que mi madre hubiera sido tan organizada.

—La Dra. Sally es formidable en lo que se refiere a los logros de sus hijos.

—Debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estaría.

En la cara de Sophie aparece un destello sombrío, y parece momentáneamente incómoda. Me mira recelosa, como si estuviera en un territorio ignoto.

— ¿Has decidido qué te pondrás esta noche? ¿O he de escoger yo algo por ti? —dice en un tono repentinamente brusco.

_¡Whoa! Parece enfadada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho?__  
_

—Um… aún no. ¿Tú escogiste toda esa ropa?

—No, Sian, no. Le di una lista y tu talla a una asesora personal de compras de Neiman Marcus. Debería quedarte bien. Solo para que lo sepas, he contratado seguridad adicional para esta noche y los próximos días. Leila anda deambulando por las calles de Seattle y es impredecible, así que lo más sensato es ser precavida. No quiero que salgas sola. ¿De acuerdo?

Pestañeo.

—De acuerdo. —¿Qué ha pasado la Webster «Debo tenerte ahora»?

—Bien. Voy a informarles. No tardaré mucho.

— ¿Están aquí?

—Sí.

_¿Dónde?_

Recoge su plato, lo deja en el fregadero y sale de la estancia. ¿De qué demonios ha ido todo eso? Es como si hubiera varias personas distintas en un mismo cuerpo. ¿No es eso un síntoma de esquizofrenia? Tengo que buscarlo en Google.

Recojo mi plato, lo lavo rápidamente, y vuelvo a mi dormitorio llevando conmigo el expediente SIAN POWERS. Entro en el vestidor y saco los tres vestidos largos de noche. A ver… ¿cuál?

. . .

Recostándome en la cama, miro mi Mac, mi iPad y mi BlackBerry. Estoy abrumada con tanta tecnología. Empiezo a transferir la lista de temas de Sophie del iPad al Mac, luego abro Google para navegar por la red.

. . .

Estoy recostada sobre la cama enfrascada en la pantalla del Mac cuando entra Sophie.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere con dulzura.

Paso un momento de pánico, preguntándome si debo dejarle ver la web que estoy consultando: _«Desórdenes de personalidad múltiple: los síntomas»._

Se tumba a mi lado y echa un vistazo a la página web, divertida.

— ¿Esta web es por algún motivo? —pregunta en tono despreocupado.

La brusca Sophie ha desaparecido; la juguetona Sophie ha vuelto.  
¿Cómo infiernos se supone que voy a seguir este ritmo?

—Investigo. Sobre una personalidad difícil. —Le dedico mi mirada más inexpresiva.

Tuerce el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Una personalidad difícil?

—Mi proyecto favorito.

—¿Ahora soy un proyecto? Una actividad suplementaria. Un experimento científico, quizá. Y yo que creía que lo era todo. Señorita Powers, está hiriendo mis sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eres tú?

—Mera suposición. —sonríe.

—Es verdad que tú eres la única jodida y volátil controladora obsesiva que conozco íntimamente.

—Creía que era la única persona que conocías íntimamente —dice arqueando una ceja.

Me ruborizo.

—Sí, eso también.

— ¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?

Me giro y la miro. Está tumbada de lado junto a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo, su pelo está recogido y con una expresión tierna, alegre.

—Pienso que necesitas terapia intensiva.

Alarga la mano y me recoge cariñosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo pienso que te necesito a ti. Aquí. —Me entrega un tubo de lápiz labial.

Yo frunzo el ceño, perpleja. Es un rojo fulana que ella usa seguido, pero que no es mi color en absoluto.

— ¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —grito.

Se echa a reír.

—No, Sian, si no quieres, no. No estoy segura que te vaya este color, me va más a mí—añade con sequedad.

Se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se quita el top y el sujetador. _Oh, Dios_.. _sus pezones son… perfectos.. nunca los había visto…_

—Me gusta tu idea de un mapa de carreteras.

La miro desconcertada. ¿Mapa de carreteras?

—De zonas "restringidas" —dice a modo de explicación.

—Oh. Lo dije en broma.

—Yo lo digo en serio.

— ¿Quieres que te las dibuje, con lápiz de labios?

—Luego se limpia. Al final.

Eso significa que puedo tocarla donde quiera. Una pequeña sonrisita maravillada asoma en mis labios.

— ¿Y con algo más permanente, como un rotulador?

—Podría hacerme un tatuaje. —Hay una chispa de ironía en sus ojos.

¿Sophie Webster con un tatuaje? ¿Estropear su precioso cuerpo que ya tiene tantas marcas? ¡Ni hablar!

— ¡Nada de tatuajes! —digo riendo, para disimular mi horror.

—Lápiz labial, entonces. — Sonríe.

Apago y cierro la Mac, lo dejo a un lado. Esto puede ser divertido.

—Ven. —Me tiende la mano—. Siéntate sobre mí.

Me quito los zapatos, me siento y me arrastro hacia ella. Sophie se tumba en la cama, pero mantiene las rodillas dobladas.

—Apóyate en mis piernas.

Me siento encima de ella a horcajadas, como me ha dicho. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautos. Pero también divertidos.

—Pareces… entusiasmada con esto —comenta con ironía.

—Siempre estoy ansiosa de obtener información, Sra. Webster, y más si eso significa que podrás relajarte, porque yo ya sabré dónde están los límites.

Menea la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que está a punto de dejarme dibujar por todo su cuerpo.

—Destapa el lápiz labial—ordena.

Oh, está en plan supermandóna, pero no me importa.

—Dame la mano.

Yo le doy la otra mano.

—La que tiene el lápiz labial —me rueda los ojos.

— ¿Me estás rodando los ojos?

—Sip.

—Eres muy maleducada, señora Webster. Yo sé de alguien que se pone muy violenta cuando le hacen eso.

— ¿Ah, sí? —replica irónica.

Le doy la mano con el lápiz labial, y de repente se incorpora y estamos frente a frente.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta con un murmullo quedo y ronco, que tensa y comprime todas mis entrañas. _Oh, wow_.

—Sí —musito. Su proximidad es seductora, su cuerpo torneado tan cerca, sus pechos desnudos a centímetro de los míos, ese aroma Sophie mezclado con perfume caro. Conduce mi mano hasta la curva de su hombro.

—Presiona —susurra. Me lleva desde el contorno de su hombro, alrededor del hueco del brazo y después hacia un lado de su torso, y a mí se me seca la boca. El lápiz labial deja a su paso una franja ancha, de un rojo intenso. Sophie se detiene bajo sus costillas y me conduce por encima del estómago. Se tensa y me mira a los ojos, aparentemente impasible, pero, bajo esa expresión pretendidamente neutra, detecto autocontrol.

Contiene su aversión, aprieta la mandíbula, y aparece tensión alrededor de sus ojos. En mitad del estómago murmura:

—Y sube por el otro lado. —Y me suelta la mano.

Yo copio la línea que he trazado sobre su costado izquierdo. La confianza que me está dando es embriagadora, pero la atempera el hecho de que llevo la cuenta de su dolor. Siete pequeñas marcas blancas y redondas salpican sus pechos, y es profundamente mortificador contemplar esa diabólica y odiosa profanación de su maravilloso cuerpo.

¿Quién le haría eso a una niña?

—Bueno, ya estoy —murmuro, reprimiendo la emoción.

—No, no estás —replica, y dibuja una línea con el dedo índice alrededor de la base de su cuello. Yo resigo la línea del dedo con una franja escarlata. Al acabar, miro la intensidad de sus ojos.

—Ahora la espalda —susurra. Se remueve, de manera que he de bajarme de ella, luego se da la vuelta y se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a mí.

—Sigue la línea desde mi pecho, y da toda la vuelta hasta el otro lado — dice con voz baja y ronca.

Hago lo que dice hasta que una línea que divide su espalda por la mitad, y al hacerlo cuento más cicatrices que mancillan su precioso cuerpo. Nueve en total.

_Santo cielo._ Tengo que reprimir un abrumador impulso de besar cada una de ellas, y evitar que el llanto inunde mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de animal haría esto?  
Mientras completo el circuito alrededor de su espalda, ella mantiene la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo rígido.

— ¿Alrededor del cuello también? —musito.

Asiente, y dibujo otra franja que converge con la primera que le rodea la base del cuello, por debajo del pelo.

—Ya está —susurro, y parece que lleve un peculiar chaleco de color piel con un ribete de rojo fulana.

Baja los hombros y se relaja, y se da la vuelta para mirarme otra vez.

—Estos son los límites —dice en voz baja. Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan… ¿de miedo? ¿De lujuria? Yo quiero caer en sus brazos, pero me reprimo y le miro asombrada.

—Me parece muy bien. Puedo vivir con eso. Ahora mismo quiero lanzarme en tus brazos — susurro.

Me sonríe con malicia y levanta las manos en un gesto de consentimiento.

—Bien, señorita Powers, soy toda suya.

Yo chillo con alegría infantil, me arrojo a sus brazos y la tumbo en la cama.  
Se gira y suelta una carcajada juvenil llena de alivio, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado. Y, sin saber cómo, acabo debajo de ella.

—Y ahora, lo que habíamos dejado para otro momento… —murmura, y su boca reclama la mía una vez más.


	8. Chapter 6

**HOLA! aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta adaptación... * para los que querían ... :P no me he olvidado de ésta..* gracias por su paciencia y los coments... No les canso más.. disfruten.. Nos leemos pronto. (;**

* * *

**Parte II - Capítulo 6**

Mi mano se agarra el cabello de Sophie, mientras mi boca se aferra febril a la suya, absorbiéndola, deleitándose al sentir su lengua contra la mía. Y ella me hace lo mismo, me devora. Es el paraíso.

De repente me levanta un poco y me acerca, toma el borde de mi camiseta, me la quita de un tirón y la tira al suelo.

—Quiero sentirte —me dice con avidez junto a mi boca, mientras mueve las manos por mi espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador, hasta quitármelo con un imperceptible movimiento y tirarlo a un lado.

Me recuesta de nuevo sobre la cama, me aprieta contra el colchón y lleva su boca y sus manos a mis pechos. Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello mientras ella coge uno de mis pezones entre los labios y lo aprieta con fuerza.

Grito, y la sensación se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, y vigoriza y tensa los músculos alrededor de mi ingle.

—Sí, nena, déjame oírte —murmura junto a mi piel ardiente.

Dios, quiero tenerla dentro, ahora. Juega con mi pezón con la boca, tira, y hace que me retuerza y me contorsione y suspire por ella, siento sus pechos en mi abdomen tiene los pezones completamente erectos. Noto su deseo mezclado con… ¿qué? Veneración. Es como si me estuviera adorando.

Me provoca con los dedos, mi pezón se endurece y se yergue bajo sus expertas caricias. Busca con la mano mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón con destreza, baja la cremallera, introduce la mano dentro de mis bragas y desliza los dedos sobre mi sexo.

Su aliento sisea mientras deja que su dedo penetre suavemente en mi interior. Yo empujo la pelvis hacia arriba, hasta la base de su mano, y ella responde y me acaricia.

—Oh, nena —exhala y se cierne sobre mí, mirándome intensamente a los ojos—. Estás tan húmeda —dice con fascinación en la voz.

—Te deseo —murmuro.

Su boca busca de nuevo la mía, y siento su anhelante desesperación, su necesidad de mí. Esto es nuevo —nunca había sido así, salvo quizá cuando volví de Georgia, y sus palabras de antes vuelven lentamente a mí… _«Necesito saber que estamos bien. Ésta es la única manera que conozco.»  
_

Pensar en eso me desarma. Saber que la afecto de ese modo, que puedo proporcionarle tanto consuelo haciendo esto… Ella se sienta, agarra mis vaqueros por los bajos y me los quita de un tirón, y luego las bragas.

Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, se pone de pie, se quita los pantalones y las bragas con un único y rápido movimiento.  
Toma mis dos manos y se tumba de espaldas.

—Tú encima —ordena, y me coloca a horcajadas sobre ella—. Quiero verte.

_Oh.  
_

Me guía, y yo me dejo deslizar sobre ella con cierta indecisión.  
Cierra los ojos y flexiona las caderas para encontrarse conmigo, uniendo nuestros sexos, y me siente, me dilata, y cuando exhala su boca dibuja una O perfecta.

Oh, es una sensación tan agradable… poseerla y que me posea.

Toma mis manos, y no sé si es para que mantenga el equilibrio o para impedir que la toque, aun cuando ya he trazado mi mapa.

—Me gusta mucho sentirte —murmura.

Yo arremeto de nuevo, embriagada por el poder que tengo sobre ella, viendo cómo Sophie Webster se descontrola debajo de mí. Me suelta las manos y me sujeta las caderas, y yo apoyo las manos en sus brazos. Me penetra con los dedos bruscamente y me hace gritar.

—Eso es, nena, siénteme —dice con voz entrecortada.

Yo hecho la cabeza atrás y hago exactamente lo mismo. Eso que ella hace tan bien.

La penetro con mis dedos, acompasándome a su ritmo con perfecta simetría, ajena a cualquier pensamiento lógico. Solo soy sensación, perdida en este abismo de placer.  
_Adentro, afuera… una y otra vez… Oh, sí…_. Abro los ojos, bajo la vista hacia ella con la respiración jadeante, y veo que me está mirando con ardor.

—Mi Siany —musita.

—Sí —digo con la voz desgarrada—. Siempre.

Ella lanza un gemido, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.  
_Oh, Dios…_ Ver a Sophie desatada basta para sellar mi destino, y alcanzo el clímax entre gritos, todo me da vueltas y, exhausta, pero sigo mis movimientos en la mano y los dedos, penetrándola una y otra vez más rápido.

—Oh, nena—gime cuando se abandona y sin soltarme, se deja ir, me derrumbo sobre ella cuando ella alcanza el clímax.

Tengo la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, en la zona prohibida. Mi mejilla está en su lado izquierdo cerca de su corazón. Jadeo, radiante, y reprimo el impulso de juntar los labios y besarle sus suaves pechos redondos.

Estoy tumbada sobre ella, recuperando el aliento. Me acaricia el pelo y me pasa la mano por la espalda y me toca, mientras su respiración se va tranquilizando.

—Eres tan hermosa.  
Levanto la cabeza para mirarla con semblante escéptico. Ella responde frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente se sienta y, cogiéndome por sorpresa, me rodea con el brazo y me sujeta firmemente. Yo me aferro a sus brazos; estamos frente a frente y siento como nuestros pechos se unen.

—Tú. Eres. Hermosa—repite enfática.

—Y tú eres a veces extraordinariamente dulce. — la beso con ternura.

Se inclina hacia delante y me besa con suavidad.

—No tienes ni idea de lo atractiva que eres, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojo. ¿A dónde va con esto?

—Todos esos chicos y chicas que van detrás de ti… ¿eso no te dice nada?

— ¿Chicos y chicas? ¿Cuáles?

— ¿Quieres la lista? —dice con desagrado—. El fotógrafo está loco por ti; la loca de la ferretería; el hermano mayor de tu compañera de piso. Tu jefa —añade con amargura.

—Oh, Sophie, eso no es verdad.

—Créeme. Les gustas. Quieren lo que es mío.  
Me acerca a ella y yo levanto los brazos, colocándolos sobre sus hombros con las manos en su cabello suelto, y la miro con ironía.

—Mía —repite, con un destello de posesión en la mirada.

—Sí, tuya —la tranquilizo sonriendo. Parece apaciguada, y yo me siento muy cómoda desnuda en su regazo, en una cama a plena luz del día, un sábado por la tarde… ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Su exquisito cuerpo conserva las marcas de pintalabios. Veo que han quedado algunas manchas en la funda del edredón, y por un momento me pregunto qué hará la señora Jones con ellas.

—La línea sigue intacta —murmuro, y con el índice resigo osadamente la marca de su hombro. Ella parpadea y de pronto se pone rígida—. Quiero explorar.

Me mira suspicaz.

— ¿El apartamento?

—No. Estaba pensando en el mapa del tesoro que he dibujado en tu cuerpo. —Mis dedos arden por tocarla.

Arquea sus perfectas cejas depiladas, intrigada, y la incertidumbre la hace pestañear. Yo froto mi nariz contra la suya.

— ¿Y qué supondría eso exactamente, señorita Powers?

Retiro la mano de su hombro y deslizo los dedos por su cara.

—Solo quiero tocarte por todas las partes que pueda.

Sophie atrapa mi dedo índice con los dientes y me muerde suavemente.

—Au —protesto, y ella sonríe y de su garganta brota un gemido sordo.

—De acuerdo —dice y me suelta el dedo, pero su voz revela aprensión—  
Me recoge un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Franco ha hecho un gran trabajo con tu cabello. Me gustan estas capas.

_¿Qué?  
_

—Deja de cambiar de tema.

Me apoyo en sus piernas flexionadas, con los pies a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ella se recuesta sobre los brazos.

—Toca lo que quieras —dice muy seria. Parece nerviosa, pero intenta disimularlo.  
Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me inclino y paso el dedo por debajo de la marca de lápiz labial, sobre sus marcados abdominales. Se estremece y me detengo.

—No es necesario —susurro.

—No, está bien. Es que tengo que… adaptarme. Nadie me ha tocado por un largo tiempo —murmura.

— ¿La señora Robinson? —digo sin pensar, y curiosamente consigo hacerlo en un tono libre de amargura o rencor.

Ella asiente, es evidente que se siente incómoda.

—No quiero hablar sobre ella. Nos amargaría el día.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—No, no puedes, Sian. Te sulfuras cada vez que la menciono. Mi pasado es mi pasado. Y eso es así. Es un hecho. No puedo cambiarlo. Tengo suerte de que tú no tengas pasado, porque si no fuera así me volvería loca.

Yo frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero discutir.

— ¿Te volverías loca? Más de lo que ya estás. —digo sonriendo, confiando en aliviar la tensión.  
Tuerce la boca.

—Loca por ti. —susurra.

La felicidad inunda mi corazón.

— ¿Llamo al doctor Flynn?

—No creo que eso sea necesario —dice secamente.

Se mueve otra vez y baja las piernas. Yo vuelvo a posar los dedos en su vientre y dejo que deambulen sobre su piel. De nuevo se estremece.

—Me gusta tocarte. —Mis dedos bajan hasta su ombligo. Ella separa los labios y su respiración se altera, sus ojos se oscurecen y noto debajo de mí cómo crece su humedad. _Joder… Round dos._

— ¿Otra vez? —murmuro.

Ella sonríe.

—Oh, sí, señorita Powers, otra vez.

. . .

¡Qué deliciosa manera de pasar la tarde de sábado! Estoy bajo la ducha, lavándome distraídamente, con cuidado de no mojarme el pelo recogido y pensando en las dos últimas horas. Parece que Sophie y la vainilla se llevan bien.

Hoy ha revelado mucho de sí misma. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para intentar asimilar toda la información y reflexionar sobre lo que he aprendido: la cantidad de dinero que gana, —_Whoa… es obscenamente rica, y para alguien tan joven; es sencillamente extraordinario _—y los expedientes que tiene sobre mí y todas sus rubias sumisas. Me pregunto si estarán todos en ese archivador.

Mi subconsciente me mira con gesto torvo y menea la cabeza: _No vayas allí._ Frunzo el ceño. _¿Solo un pequeño vistazo?_

Y luego está Leila: posiblemente armada por ahí, en alguna parte… y su gusto de mierda por la música, todavía presente en el iPod de Sophie. Y algo aún peor: la pedófila señora Robinson: es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza, y tampoco quiero. No quiero que ella sea un fantasma de resplandeciente cabellera dentro de nuestra relación. Ella tiene razón y me subo por las paredes cuando pienso en ella, así que quizá lo mejor sea no hacerlo.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco, y de pronto me invade una angustia inesperada.  
Pero ¿quién no se subiría por las paredes? ¿Qué persona normal, cuerda, le haría eso a una chica de quince años? ¿Cuánto ha contribuido ella a su devastación? No puedo entender a esa mujer. Y lo que es peor: según ella, la señora fulana la ha ayudado. ¿Cómo?

Pienso en sus cicatrices, esa desgarradora manifestación física de una infancia terrorífica y un recordatorio espantoso de las cicatrices mentales que debe de tener. Mi dulce y triste Cincuenta Sombras. Ha dicho cosas tan cariñosas hoy… _Está loca por mí._

Me miro al espejo. Sonrío al recordar sus palabras, mi corazón rebosa de nuevo, y mi cara se transforma con una sonrisa bobalicona. Quizá conseguiremos que esto funcione. Pero ¿cuánto más estará dispuesta a hacerlo sin querer golpearme porque he rebasado alguna línea arbitraria?

Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Esto es lo que no sé. Esta es la sombra que pende sobre nosotras. Sexo pervertido sí, eso puedo hacerlo, pero ¿qué más?

Mi subconsciente me mira de forma inexpresiva, y por una vez no me ofrece consejos sabios y sardónicos. Vuelvo a mi habitación para vestirme.

Sophie está en el piso de abajo haciendo no sé bien qué, así que dispongo del dormitorio para mí sola. Aparte de todos los vestidos del armario, los cajones están llenos de ropa interior nueva. Escojo un sujetador negro todavía con la etiqueta del precio: quinientos cuarenta dólares. Está ribeteado con una filigrana de plata y lleva unas braguitas minúsculas a juego. También unas medias con ligueros de color carne, muy finas, de seda pura. _Guau…, se sienten… y algo candentes… sí._

Estoy sacando el vestido del armario cuando Sophie entra sin previo aviso. _¡Vaya, que podría tocar!_ Ella se queda inmóvil, mirándome, sus ojos azul eléctricos resplandecientes, hambrienta. Noto que todo mi cuerpo se ruboriza. Lleva un pantalón de tela y una camiseta, ella no deja de mirarme.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla, señora Webster? Deduzco que su visita tiene otro objetivo, aparte de mirarme embobada.

—Estoy disfrutando mirarla embobada, gracias, señorita Powers. —comenta turbadoramente, y da un paso.

— Recuérdame que le mande una nota personal de agradecimiento a Caroline Acton.

Frunzo el ceño. _¿Quién demonios es esa?_

—La asesora personal de compras de Neiman —contesta como si me leyera el pensamiento.

—Oh.

—Estoy realmente anonadada.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué quieres, Sophie? —pregunto, dedicándole mi mirada displicente.  
Ella contra ataca con su media sonrisa y saca las bolas de plata del bolsillo de su pantalón, y me quedo petrificada. ¡Mierda! ¿Quiere azotarme? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

—No es lo que piensas —dice enseguida.

—Ilumíname —musito.

—Pensé que podrías ponerte esto esta noche.  
Y todas las implicaciones de la frase permanecen suspendidas entre nosotras mientras voy asimilando la idea.

— ¿A la gala benéfica? — Estoy atónita.

Ella asiente despacio y sus ojos se ensombrecen.

_Oh, Dios.  
_

— ¿Me azotarás más tarde?

—No.

Por un momento siento una leve punzada de decepción.

Ella se ríe.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Trago saliva. No lo sé.

—Bueno, tranquila que no voy a tocarte de ese modo, aunque me supliques.

_Oh. Esto es nuevo.  
_

— ¿Quieres jugar este juego? —Continúa, sosteniendo las bolas en la mano —Siempre puedes quitártelas si son demasiado.

La fulmino con la mirada. Está tan increíblemente seductora, con esos ojos azul eléctricos oscuros que dejan traslucir pensamientos eróticos, esa boca maravillosamente esculpida, y esa sonrisa tan sexy y divertida en los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto en voz baja. — _¡Sí maldita sea!_ La diosa que llevo dentro ha recuperado la voz y grita los cuatro vientos.

—Buena chica. —Sophie sonríe—. Ven aquí y te las colocaré, cuando te hayas puesto tus zapatos.

¿Mis zapatos? Me giro y veo los tacones de gamuza gris perla de tacón alto, que combinan con el vestido que he elegido.

_¡Complácela! _Dice mi Diosa interior._  
_

Extiende la mano para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio mientras me pongo los zapatos de _Christian Louboutin_, un robo de tres mil doscientos noventa y cinco dólares. Ahora quedo más alta porque ella esta descalza.

Me lleva junto a la cama pero no se sienta, sino que se dirige hacia la única silla de la habitación. La coge y la coloca delante de mí.

—Cuando yo haga una señal, te agachas y te apoyas en la silla. ¿Entendido? —dice con voz grave.

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora abre la boca —ordena, sin levantar la voz.

Hago lo que me dice, pensando que va a meterme las bolas en la boca otra vez para lubricarlas. Pero no, desliza su dedo índice entre mis labios.

_Oh._

—Chupa —dice. Me inclino hacia delante, le sujeto la mano y obedezco. Puedo ser muy obediente cuando quiero.

_Sabe a jabón… mmm._ Chupo con fuerza, y me reconforta ver que abre los ojos de par en par, separa los labios y aspira. Creo que ya no necesitaré ningún tipo de lubricante. Ella pone las bolas en la boca mientras le rodeo el dedo con la lengua. Cuando intenta retirarlo, le clavo los dientes.

Sonríe y mueve la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio, de manera que la suelto.  
Hace un gesto con la cabeza, y me inclino y me agarro a ambos lados de la silla.  
Aparta mis bragas a un lado y me mete un dedo muy lentamente, haciéndolo girar despacio, de manera que la siento en todo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido.

Retira el dedo un momento y, con mucha suavidad, inserta las bolas una a una y empuja para meterlas hasta el fondo. En cuanto están en su sitio, vuelve a colocarme y ajustarme las bragas y me besa el trasero. Desliza las manos por mis piernas, del tobillo a la cadera, y besa con ternura la parte superior de ambos muslos, a la altura de las ligas.

—Tienes unas bonitas, muy bonitas piernas, señorita Powers —susurra.

Poniéndose de pie, agarra mis caderas y me tira hacia ella.

—Puede que cuando volvamos a casa te posea así, Sian. Ya puedes ponerte de pie ahora.

Siento el peso de las bolas empujando y tirando dentro de mí, y me siento terriblemente excitada, mareada. Sophie se acerca detrás de mí y me besa en el hombro.

—Compré esto para que los llevaras en la gala del sábado pasado.  
Me rodea con su brazo y extiende la mano. En la palma hay una cajita roja con la palabra «Cartier» impresa en la tapa. — Pero me dejaste, así que nunca tuve ocasión de dártelo.

_¡Oh!  
_

—Esta es mi segunda oportunidad —musita nerviosa, con la voz de una emoción desconocida.

Tentativamente tomo la caja y la abro, vacilante. Dentro resplandece un par de pendientes gota. Cada uno tiene cuatro diamantes, uno en la base, luego tres diamantes perfectamente espaciados colgando uno después del otro. Son preciosos, simples y clásicos. Los que yo misma habría escogido si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de comprar en Cartier.

—Son maravillosos —musito, y los adoro porque son los pendientes que nos dan una segunda oportunidad, los amo— Gracias.

El cuerpo de Sophie, pegado al mío, se destensa, se relaja, y vuelve a besarme en el hombro.

— ¿Usarás el vestido de satén plateado? —pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto. Te dejo para que te arregles, yo haré lo mismo. — Y se encamina hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

. . .

He entrado en un universo alternativo. La joven que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo parece digna de la alfombra roja. Su vestido de satén plateado, sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies, es sencillamente espectacular. Puede que yo misma escriba a Caroline Acton. Es entallado y realza las escasas curvas que tengo.

Mi pelo, suelto en delicadas ondas alrededor de la cara, cae por encima de mis hombros hasta los senos. Me lo recojo por detrás de la oreja para enseñar los pendientes de nuestra segunda oportunidad. Me he maquillado lo mínimo: buscando un aspecto natural. Delineador de ojos, mascara, un poco de rubor rosado y el lápiz labial de color rosa pálido.

La verdad es que no necesito el rubor. El constante movimiento de las bolas de plata me provoca un leve rubor. Sí, son la garantía de que esta noche tendré color en las mejillas. Meneo la cabeza pensando en las audaces ocurrencias eróticas de Sophie, me inclino para recoger el chal de satén y el bolso de mano plateado, y voy a buscar a mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Está en el pasillo, hablando con Taylor y otros tres hombres, de espaldas a mí. Las expresiones de sorpresa y admiración de estos alertan a Sophie de mi presencia. Se da la vuelta mientras me detengo y espero con torpeza.

_¡Santo cielo!_ Se me seca la boca. ¡Vaya, está impresionante! … lleva un vestido de noche completo cuello largo, que cubre su pecho pero la espalda descubierta, color rojo, tiene unos pendientes y una pulsera de diamantes negros. Esta perfectamente maquillada y peinada., y su semblante de asombro y admiración al verme. Camina hacia mí en sus tacones altos negros y me besa el pelo.

—Sian. Estás deslumbrante.

Su cumplido delante de Taylor y los otros tres hombres hace que me ruborice.

— ¿Una copa de champán antes de irnos?

—Por favor —musito, con celeridad excesiva.

Sophie le hace una señal a Taylor, que se dirige al vestíbulo con sus tres acompañantes.

Sophie saca una botella de champán de la nevera.

— ¿El equipo de seguridad? —pregunto.

—Protección personal. Están a las órdenes de Taylor, que también está entrenado para ello. —Sophie me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Es muy versátil.

—Sí, lo es. —Sophie sonríe—. Te ves hermosa, Sian. Salud.

Levanta la copa y la entrechoca con la mía. El champán es de color rosa pálido. Tiene un delicioso sabor chispeante y ligero.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta con la mirada encendida.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Le sonrío con dulzura, sin expresar nada y sabiendo perfectamente que se refiere a las bolas de plata.

Ella me sonríe.

—Toma, necesitarás esto. —Me tiende una bolsa de terciopelo que estaba sobre la encimera, en la isla de la cocina—. Ábrela —dice entre sorbos de champán.  
Intrigada, cojo la bolsa y saco una elaborada máscara de disfraz plateada, coronada con un penacho de plumas azul cobalto.

—Es un baile de máscaras —dice con naturalidad.

—Ya veo. —Es preciosa. Ribeteada con un lazo de plata y una exquisita filigrana alrededor de los ojos.

—Esto realzará tus maravillosos ojos, Sian.

Yo le sonrío con timidez.

— ¿Tú llevarás una?

—Por supuesto. Tienen una cualidad muy liberadora —añade, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

_Oh. Esto va a ser divertido.  
_

—Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo. —Me tiende la mano y me lleva hacia el pasillo, hasta una puerta junto a la escalera. La abre y me encuentro ante una habitación enorme, de un tamaño aproximado al de su cuarto de juegos, que debe de quedar justo encima de esta sala. Está llena de libros. Vaya, una biblioteca con todas las paredes atestadas, desde el suelo hasta el techo. En el centro hay una mesa de billar enorme, iluminada con una gran lámpara de Tiffany en forma de prisma triangular.

— ¡Tienes una biblioteca! —exclamo asombrada y abrumada por la emoción.

—Sí, Tom la llama «el salón de las bolas». El apartamento es muy espacioso. Hoy, cuando has mencionado lo de explorar, me he dado cuenta de que nunca te lo había enseñado. Ahora no tenemos tiempo, pero pensé que debía mostrarte esta sala, y puede que en un futuro no muy lejano te desafíe a una partida de billar.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—Cuando quieras. —Siento un inmenso regocijo interior. A Noah y a mí nos encanta el billar. Nos hemos pasado los últimos tres años jugando, y soy toda una experta. Noah ha sido un magnífico maestro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Sophie, divertida.

_¡Oh, no!, _me reprocho_. Realmente debería dejar de expresar cada emoción en el momento en que la siento.  
_

—Nada —contesto enseguida.

Sophie entorna los ojos.

—Bien, quizá el doctor Flynn pueda desentrañar tus secretos. Esta noche lo conocerás.

— ¿A ese charlatán tan caro? — _Santa mierda._

—El mismo. Se muere por conocerte.

. . .

Mientras vamos en la parte de atrás del Audi en dirección norte, Sophie me da la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar. Me estremezco, noto la sensación en mi entrepierna. Reprimo el impulso de gemir, ya que Taylor está delante sin los auriculares del iPod, junto a uno de esos agentes de seguridad que creo que se llama Sawyer.

Estoy empezando a notar un dolor sordo y placentero en el vientre, provocado por las bolas. Me pregunto cuánto podré resistir sin algún… ¿alivio? Cruzo las piernas. Al hacerlo, me paró en seco… las bolas.

Me muerdo el labio. Sophie me mira risueña y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Sabe perfectamente lo que se hace, como la depredadora sexy que es.

—Relájate —musita—. Si es demasiado… —Se le quiebra la voz y me besa con dulzura cada nudillo, por turnos, y luego me chupa la punta del meñique.

Ahora sé que lo hace a propósito. Cierro los ojos mientras un deseo oscuro se expande por mi cuerpo. Me rindo momentáneamente ante la sensación, mis músculos apretados muy dentro de mí. _Oh mi…_

Cuando abro los ojos, Sophie me está observando fijamente, como una princesa tenebrosa. Debe de ser por el vestido, pero parece mayor, sofisticada, una libertina fascinantemente hermosa con intenciones silenciosas.

Sencillamente, me deja sin respiración. Estoy subyugada por su sexualidad, y, si tengo que darle crédito, ella es mía. Esa idea hace que brote una sonrisa en mi cara, y ella me responde con otra resplandeciente.

— ¿Y qué nos espera en esa gala?

—Ah, lo de siempre —dice Sophie jovial.

—No es habitual para mí —le recuerdo.

Sonríe cariñosamente y vuelve a besarme la mano

—Un montón de gente exhibiendo su dinero. Subasta, rifa, cena, baile… mi madre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta —dice complacida, y por primera vez en todo el día me permito sentir cierta ilusión ante la velada.

Una fila de lujosos coches sube por el sendero de la mansión Webster. Grandes farolillos de papel rosa pálido cuelgan a lo largo del camino, y, mientras nos acercamos lentamente con el Audi, veo que están por todas partes. Bajo la temprana luz del anochecer parecen algo mágico, como si entráramos en un reino encantado.  
Miro de reojo a Sophie. Qué apropiado para mi princesa… y florece en mí una alegría infantil que eclipsa cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Pongámonos las máscaras.  
Sophie esboza una amplia sonrisa y se coloca su sencilla máscara negra, y mi princesa se transforma en alguien más oscuro, más sensual.

Lo único que veo de su cara es su preciosa boca carnosa y su enérgica barbilla.

_Santa Mierda…_ Mi corazón late desbocado al verla. Me pongo la máscara, ignorando el profundo anhelo que invade todo mi cuerpo.

Taylor aparca en el camino de la entrada, y un criado abre la puerta del lado de Sophie. Sawyer se apresura a bajar para abrir la mía.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta Sophie.

—Más que nunca.

—Estás radiante, Sian. —Me besa la mano y sale del coche.

Una alfombra verde oscuro se extiende sobre el césped por un lateral de la mansión hasta los impresionantes terrenos de la parte de atrás. Sophie me rodea con el brazo en ademán protector, apoyando la mano en mi cintura, y, bajo la luz de los farolillos que iluminan el camino, recorremos la alfombra verde junto con un nutrido reguero de gente formado por la elite más granada de Seattle, ataviados con sus mejores galas y luciendo máscaras de todo tipo. Dos fotógrafos piden a los invitados que posen para las fotos con el emparrado de hiedra al fondo.

— ¡Señora Webster! —grita uno de ellos. Sophie asiente, me atrae hacia sí y posamos rápidamente para una foto.  
¿Cómo saben que es ella?

— ¿Dos fotógrafos? —le pregunto.

—Uno es del Seattle Times; el otro es para tener un recuerdo. Luego podremos comprar una copia.

Oh, mi foto en la prensa otra vez. Leila acude fugazmente a mi mente. Así es como me descubrió, por un posado con Sophie. La idea resulta inquietante, aunque me consuela saber que estoy irreconocible gracias a la máscara.

Al final de la fila de invitados, sirvientes con uniformes blancos portan bandejas con resplandecientes copas de champán, y agradezco a Sophie que me pase una para distraerme de mis sombríos pensamientos.

Nos acercamos a una gran pérgola blanca, donde cuelgan versiones más pequeñas de los mismos farolillos de papel. Bajo ella, brilla una pista de baile con suelo ajedrezado en blanco y negro, rodeada por una valla baja con entradas por tres lados. En cada una hay dos elaboradas esculturas de unos cisnes de hielo. El cuarto lado de la pérgola está ocupado por un escenario, en el que un cuarteto de cuerda interpreta una pieza suave, hechizante, etérea, que no reconozco. El escenario parece dispuesto para una gran banda, pero de momento no se ve rastro de los músicos, así que imagino que la actuación será más tarde. Sophie me coge de la mano y me lleva entre los cisnes hasta la pista, donde los demás invitados se están congregando, charlando y bebiendo copas de champán.

Más allá, hacia la orilla, se alza una inmensa carpa, abierta por el lado más cercano a nosotras, de modo que puedo vislumbrar las mesas y las sillas formalmente dispuestas. _¡Hay tantas!__  
_

— ¿Cuántas personas van a venir? —le pregunto a Sophie, impresionada por el tamaño de la carpa.

—Pienso que unas trescientos. Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi madre —me dice sonriendo.

— ¡Sophie!

Una mujer joven aparece entre la multitud y le echa los brazos al cuello, e inmediatamente sé que es Rosie. Lleva un elegante traje largo de gasa color rosa pálido, con una máscara veneciana exquisitamente trabajada a juego. Está deslumbrante. Y, por un momento, me siento más agradecida que nunca por el vestido que Sophie me ha proporcionado.

— ¡Siany! ¡Oh, querida, estás guapísima! —Me da un breve abrazo—. Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigos. Ninguno se cree que Sophie tenga por fin novia.

Aterrada, miro a Sophie, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo «Ya sé que es imposible, yo tuve que convivir con ella durante años», y deja que Rosie me conduzca hasta un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, todas con trajes caros e impecablemente acicaladas.

Rosie hace rápidamente las presentaciones. Tres de ellas se muestran dulces y agradables, pero Lily, creo que se llama, me mira con expresión agria bajo su máscara roja.

—Naturalmente todas pensábamos que Sophie no era gay, aunque se había declarado gay —dice con sarcasmo, disimulando su rencor con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Rosie le hace un mohín.

—Lily… compórtate. Está claro que Sophie tiene un gusto excelente para las mujeres, pero estaba esperando a que apareciera la adecuada, ¡y esa no eras tú! Lily se pone del color de su máscara, y yo también. ¿Puede haber una situación más incómoda?

—Señoritas, ¿podría recuperar a mi acompañante, por favor? —Sophie desliza el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia ella. Lily se ruboriza y sonríen nerviosa: el invariable efecto de su perturbadora sonrisa. Rosie me mira, pone los ojos en blanco, y no me queda otro remedio que echarme a reír.

—Encantada de conocerlas —digo mientras Sophie tira de mí—. Gracias le susurro, cuando estamos ya a cierta distancia.

—He visto que Lily estaba con Rosie. Es una persona horrible.

—Le gustas —digo secamente.  
Ella se estremece.

—Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ven, te voy a presentar a algunas personas.

Paso la siguiente media hora inmersa en un torbellino de presentaciones.  
Conozco a dos actores de Hollywood, a otros dos presidentes ejecutivos y a varias eminencias médicas. _Por Dios… es imposible que me acuerde de tantos nombres._

Sophie no se separa de mí, y se lo agradezco. Francamente, la riqueza, el glamour y el nivel de puro derroche del evento me intimidan. Nunca he asistido a un acto parecido en mi vida.

Los camareros vestidos de blanco circulan grácilmente con más botellas de champán entre la multitud creciente de invitados, y me llenan la copa con una regularidad preocupante. No debo beber demasiado. No debo beber demasiado, me repito a mí misma, pero empiezo a sentirme algo aturdida, y no sé si es por el champán, por la atmósfera cargada de misterio y excitación que crean las máscaras, o por las bolas de plata que llevo en secreto. Resulta cada vez más difícil ignorar el dolor sordo que se extiende bajo mi cintura.

— ¿Así que trabaja en SIP? —me pregunta un caballero calvo con una máscara de oso que le cubre la mitad de la cara… ¿o es de perro?—. He oído rumores acerca de una OPA hostil.

Me ruborizo. Una OPA hostil lanzada por una mujer que tiene más dinero que sentido común, y que es una acosadora nata.

—Yo solo soy una humilde ayudante, señor Eccles. No sé nada de esas cosas.  
Sophie no dice nada y sonríe beatíficamente a Eccles.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! —El maestro de ceremonias, con una impresionante máscara de arlequín blanca y negra, nos interrumpe—. Por favor, vayan ocupando sus asientos. La cena está servida.

Sophie me da la mano y seguimos al bullicioso gentío hasta la inmensa carpa.

El interior es impresionante. Tres enormes lámparas de araña lanzan destellos irisados sobre las telas de seda marfileña que conforman el techo y las paredes. Debe de haber unas treinta mesas como mínimo, que me recuerdan al salón privado del hotel Heathman: copas de cristal, lino blanco y almidonado cubriendo las sillas y las mesas, y en el centro, un exquisito arreglo de peonías rosa pálido alrededor de un candelabro de plata. Al lado hay una cesta de exquisiteces envueltas en hilo de seda.

Sophie consulta el plano de la distribución y me lleva a una mesa del centro. Rosie y Sally Trevelyan—Webster ya están sentadas, enfrascadas en una conversación con un joven al que no conozco. Sally lleva un deslumbrante vestido verde menta con una máscara veneciana a juego. Está radiante, se la ve muy relajada, y me saluda con afecto.

— ¡Sian, qué gusto volver a verte! Y luciendo tan hermosa, también.

—Madre —la saluda Sophie con formalidad, y la besa en ambas mejillas.

— ¡Ay, Sophie, qué protocolaria! —le reprocha ella en broma.

Los padres de Sally, el señor y la señora Trevelyan, vienen a sentarse a nuestra mesa. Tienen un aspecto exuberante y juvenil, aunque resulte difícil asegurarlo bajo sus máscaras de bronce a juego. Se muestran encantados de ver a Sophie.

—Abuela, abuelo, me gustaría presentarles a Sian Powers.

La señora Trevelyan me acapara de inmediato.

— ¡Oh, por fin ha encontrado a alguien, qué encantadora, y qué linda, aunque yo tenía esperanzas de que no fuera gay! Bueno, espero que le conviertas en una mujer decente —comenta efusivamente mientras me da la mano.

_¡Santo cielo!_ Qué vergüenza… Doy gracias al cielo por la máscara.

Sally acude en mi rescate.

—Madre, no incomodes a Sian.

—No hagas caso a esta vieja tonta, querida. —El señor Trevelyan me estrecha la mano.

— Se cree que, como es tan mayor, tiene el derecho divino a decir cualquier tontería que se le pase por esa cabecita loca.

—Sian, este es mi acompañante, Sean.  
Rosie presenta tímidamente al joven. Al darme la mano, me dedica una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo divertido baila en sus ojos castaños.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sean.

Sophie estrecha la mano de Sean y le observa con suspicacia. No me digas que la pobre Rosie tiene que sufrir también a su sobreprotectora hermana. Sonrío a Rosie con expresión compasiva.

Lance y Janine, unos amigos de Sally, son la última pareja en sentarse a nuestra mesa, pero el señor Kevin Webster sigue sin aparecer.

De pronto, se oye el zumbido de un micrófono, y la voz del señor Webster retumba por encima del sistema de megafonía, logrando acallar el murmullo de voces.  
Kevin, de pie sobre un pequeño escenario en un extremo de la carpa, luce una impresionante máscara dorada de Polichinela.

—Damas y caballeros, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro baile benéfico anual. Espero que disfruten de lo que hemos preparado para ustedes esta noche, y que se rasquen los bolsillos para apoyar el fantástico trabajo que hace nuestro equipo de Afrontarlo Juntos. Como saben, esta es una causa a la que estamos muy vinculados y que tanto mi esposa como yo apoyamos de todo corazón.

Nerviosa, observo de reojo a Sophie, que mira impasible, creo, hacia el escenario. Se da cuenta y me sonríe.

—Ahora les dejo con el maestro de ceremonias. Por favor, tomen asiento y disfruten —concluye Kevin.

Después de un aplauso cortés, regresa el bullicio a la carpa. Estoy sentada entre Sophie y su abuelo. Contemplo admirada la tarjetita blanca en la que aparece mi nombre escrito con elegante caligrafía plateada, mientras un camarero enciende el candelabro con una vela larga. Kevin se une a nosotros, y me sorprende besándome en ambas mejillas.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, Sian —murmura. Está realmente magnífico con su extraordinaria máscara dorada.

—Damas y caballeros, escojan por favor quién presidirá su mesa —dice el maestro de ceremonias.

— ¡Oh… yo, yo! —dice Rosie inmediatamente, dando saltitos entusiasmados en su asiento.

—En el centro de sus mesas encontrarán un sobre —continúa el maestro de ceremonias—. ¿Serían todos ustedes tan amables de sacar, pedir, tomar prestado o si es preciso robar un billete de la suma más alta posible, escribir su nombre en ella y meterlo dentro del sobre? Presidentes de mesa, por favor, vigilen atentamente los sobres. Más tarde los necesitaremos.  
Maldición… He venido sin dinero. ¡Qué tonta… es una gala benéfica!  
Sophie saca dos billetes de cien dólares de su bolso de mano.

—Aquí tienes —dice.

_¿Qué?__  
_

—Luego te lo devuelvo —susurro.

Ella tuerce levemente la boca. Sé que no le ha gustado, pero no dice nada.  
Escribo mi nombre con su pluma, es negra, con una flor blanca en el capuchón, y  
Rosie va pasando el sobre.  
Encuentro delante de mí otro tarjetón con el menú impreso en letras plateadas.

**_BAILE DE MÁSCARAS A BENEFICIO DE «COPING TOGETHER»_**  
**_MENÚ_**  
**_TARTAR DE SALMÓN CON NATA LÍQUIDA Y PEPINOS SOBRE_**  
**_TOSTADA DE BRIOCHE_**  
**_ALBAN ESTATE ROUSSANNE 2006_**  
**_MAGRET DE PATO DE MUSCOVY ASADO_**  
**_PURÉ CREMOSO DE ALCACHOFAS DE JERUSALÉN_**  
**_CEREZAS PICOTAS ASADAS CON TOMILLO, _**

**_FOIE FRAS_**  
**_CHÂTEAUNEF-DU-PAPE VIEILLES VIGNES 2006_**  
**_DOMAINE DE LA JBRITTSSE_**  
**_MOUSSE CARAMELIZADA DE NUECES_**  
**_HIGOS CONFITADOS, SABAYON, HELADO DE ARCE_**  
**_VIN DE CONSTANCE 2004 KLEIN CONSTANTIA_**  
**_SURTIDO DE QUESOS Y PANES LOCALES_**  
**_ALBAN ESTATE GRENACHE 2006_**  
**_CAFÉ Y PETITS FOURS_**

.

_**ALBAN ESTATE ROUSSANNE 2006:**_Vino

_**FOIE FRAS**__: Hígado Graso_

_**CAFÉ Y PETITS FOURS**__: es un pastel de pequeño tamaño, dulce o salado, de la repostería francesa_

.

Bueno, eso justifica la cantidad de copas de cristal de todos los tamaños que atiborran el espacio que tengo asignado en la mesa. Nuestro camarero ha vuelto, y nos ofrece vino y agua. A mis espaldas, están cerrando los faldones de la carpa por donde hemos entrado, mientras que, en la parte delantera, dos miembros del servicio retiran la lona para revelar antes nuestros ojos la puesta de sol sobre Seattle y la bahía Meydenbauer.

La vista es absolutamente impresionante, con las luces centelleantes de  
Seattle a lo lejos y la calma anaranjada y crepuscular de la bahía reflejando el cielo opalino. Qué maravilla. Resulta tan tranquilo y relajante…

Diez camareros, llevando cada uno una bandeja, se colocan de pie entre los asientos. Acto seguido, cada uno va sirviendo los entrantes en silencio y con una sincronización total, y luego desaparece. El salmón tiene un aspecto delicioso, y me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —musita Sophie para que solo pueda oírle yo.  
Sé que no se refiere a la comida, y los músculos del fondo de mi vientre responden.

—Mucha —susurro, y la miro desafiante.  
Sophie separa los labios e inspira.

_¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Yo también sé jugar a este juego._

El abuelo de Sophie enseguida me da conversación. Es un anciano encantador, muy orgulloso de su hija y de sus tres nietos.

Me resulta extraño pensar en Sophie de niña. El recuerdo de las cicatrices de sus quemaduras me viene repentinamente a la mente, pero lo desecho de inmediato. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, aunque sea el auténtico motivo de esta velada, por irónico que resulte.

Ojalá Tina estuviera aquí con Tom. Ella encajaría muy bien: si Tina tuviera delante esta gran cantidad de tenedores y cuchillos no se amilanaría… y además, tomaría el mando de la mesa. Me la imagino discutiendo con Rosie sobre quién debería presidir la mesa, y esa imagen me hace sonreír.

La conversación fluye agradablemente entre los comensales. Rosie se muestra muy amena, como siempre, eclipsando bastante al pobre Sean, que básicamente se limita a permanecer callado, como yo. La abuela de Sophie es la más locuaz. También tiene un sentido del humor mordaz, normalmente a costa de su marido. Empiezo a sentir un poco de lástima por el señor Trevelyan.

Sophie y Lance charlan animadamente sobre un dispositivo que la empresa de Sophie está desarrollando, inspirado en el principio de E. F. Schumacher de «Lo pequeño es hermoso». Es difícil seguir lo que dicen. Por lo visto Sophie pretende impulsar el desarrollo de las comunidades más pobres del planeta por medio de la tecnología eólica: mediante dispositivos que no necesitan electricidad, ni pilas, y cuyo mantenimiento es mínimo.

Verla tan implicada es algo fascinante. Está apasionadamente comprometida en mejorar la vida de los más desfavorecidos. A través de su empresa de telecomunicaciones, pretende ser la primera en sacar al mercado un teléfono móvil eólico.

Wow… No tenía ni idea. Quiero decir que conocía su pasión por querer alimentar al mundo, pero esto…

Lance parece incapaz de comprender esa idea de Sophie de ceder tecnología sin patentarla. Me pregunto vagamente cómo ha conseguido ganar Sophie tanto dinero, si está tan dispuesta a cederlo todo.

A lo largo de la cena, un flujo constante de hombres con elegantes esmóquines y máscaras oscuras se acerca a la mesa, deseosos de conocer a Sophie.  
Le estrechan la mano e intercambian amables comentarios. Ella me presenta a algunos, pero no a otros. Me intriga saber el cómo y el porqué de tal distinción.  
Durante una de esas conversaciones, Rosie se inclina hacia delante y me sonríe.

—Siany, ¿colaborarás en la subasta?

—Por supuesto —le contesto con excesiva prontitud.

Cuando llega el momento de los postres, ya se ha hecho de noche y yo me siento francamente incómoda. Tengo que librarme de las bolas. El maestro de ceremonias se acerca a nuestra mesa antes de que pueda retirarme, y con ella, si no me equivoco, viene miss Coletitas Europeas.

_¿Cómo se llamaba? Hansel, Gretel… Gretchen.__  
_

Va enmascarada, naturalmente, pero sé que es ella porque no le quita la vista de encima a Sophie. Se ruboriza, y yo, egoístamente, estoy más que encantada de que ella no la reconozca en absoluto.

El maestro de ceremonias nos pide el sobre y, con una floritura elocuente y experta, le pide a Sally que saque el billete ganador. Es el de Sean, y lo premian con la cesta envuelta en seda.

Yo aplaudo educadamente, pero me resulta imposible seguir concentrándome en el ritual.

—Si me disculpas—susurro a Sophie.

Me mira atentamente.

— ¿Tienes que ir al tocador?

Yo asiento.

—Te acompañaré —dice con aire misterioso.

Cuando me pongo de pie, todos los demás hombres de la mesa se levantan también. _Oh, cuánto ceremonial._

— ¡No, Sophie!, tú no. Yo acompañaré a Sian.

Rosie se pone de pie antes de que Sophie pueda protestar. Ella tensa la mandíbula y sé que está contrariada. Y, francamente, yo también. Tengo… necesidades. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa y ella se sienta enseguida, resignada.

Cuando volvemos me siento un poco mejor, aunque el alivio de quitarme las bolas no ha sido tan inmediato como esperaba. Ahora las tengo perfectamente guardadas en mi bolso de mano.

¿Por qué creí que podría soportarlas toda la noche? Sigo anhelante… quizá pueda convencer a Sophie para que me acompañe más tarde a la casita del embarcadero. Al pensarlo me ruborizo, y cuando me siento la observo de reojo. Ella me mira de frente, y la sombra de una sonrisa brota en sus labios.

_Vaya… ya no está enfadada por haber perdido la oportunidad, aunque quizá yo sí lo esté._ Me siento frustrada, incluso irritable. Sophie me aprieta la mano y ambas escuchamos atentos a Kevin, que está de nuevo en el escenario hablando sobre Afrontarlo Juntos. Sophie me pasa otra tarjeta: una lista con los precios de la subasta. La repaso rápidamente.

**_ REGALOS SUBASTADOS, Y AFECTUOSOS DONATIVOS, PARA «COPING TOGETHER»_**

**_BATE DE BÉISBOL FIRMADO POR LOS MARINERS-Dr. Emily Mainwaring_**  
**_BOLSO, CARTERA Y LLAVERO GUCCI_** **_-Andrea Washington_**  
**_VALE PARA DOS PERSONAS POR UN DÍA EN EL ESCLAVA DE «BRAVERN CENTER»_** **_-Elena Lincoln_**  
**_DISEÑO DE JARDINERIA Y PAISAJE -Gia Matteo_**  
**_ESTUCHE DE SELECCIÓN DE PRODUCTOS DE BELLEZA COCO DE MER_** **_-Elizabeth Austin_**  
**_ESPEJO VENECIANO_** **_-Sr. y Sra. J. Bailey_**  
**_DOS CAJAS DE VINO DE ALBAN ESTATES A ESCOGER_** **_-Alban Estates_**  
**_2 TICKETS VIP PARA XTY EN CONCIERTO_** **_-Srta. L. Yesyov_**  
**_JORNADA EN LAS CARRERAS DE DAYTONA_** **_-Emc Britt Inc._**  
**_PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE «ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO» DE JANE AUSTEN_** **_-Dr. A. F. M. Lace-Field_**  
**_CONDUCIR UN ASTON MARTIN DB7 DURANTE UN DÍA_** **_-Sr. y Sra. L. W. Nora_**  
**_ÓLEO, «EN EL AZUL» DE J. TROUTON_** **_-Kelly Trouton_**  
**_CLASE DE VUELO SIN MOTOR_** **_-Escuela de vuelo Soaring Seattle_**  
**_FIN DE SEMANA PARA DOS EN EL HOTEL HEATHMAN DE PORTLAND_** **_-Hotel Heathman_**  
**_ESTANCIA DE FIN DE SEMANA EN ASPEN, COLORADO (6 PLAZAS)_** **_-Sra. S. Webster_**  
**_ESTANCIA DE UNA SEMANA A BORDO DEL YATE «SUSIECUE» (6 PLAZAS), AMARRADO EN STA. LUCÍA_** **_-Dc y Sra. Larin_**  
**_UNA SEMANA EN EL LAGO ADRIANA, MONTANA (8, PLAZAS)_** **_-Sr. y Dra. Webster_**

Madre mía… Miro a Sophie con expresión atónita.

— ¿Tú tienes una propiedad en Aspen? —siseo. La subasta está en marcha y tengo que hablar en voz baja.

Ella asiente, sorprendida e irritada por mi salida de tono, creo. Se lleva un dedo a los labios para hacerme callar.

— ¿Dónde más tienes propiedades? —susurro. Ella asiente e inclina la cabeza en señal de advertencia.

La sala entera irrumpe en aplausos y vítores: uno de los regalos ha sido adjudicado por doce mil dólares.

—Te diré luego —dice Sophie en voz baja— Quería ir contigo. —añade, malhumorada

_Bueno, no lo hiciste._ Hago un mohín y me doy cuenta de que sigo quejosa, y es sin duda por el frustrante efecto de las bolas. Y cuando veo el nombre de la señora Robinson en la lista de generosos donantes, me pongo aún de más mal humor.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la carpa para ver si la localizo, pero no consigo ver su deslumbrante cabello. Seguramente Sophie me habría avisado si ella estuviera invitada esta noche. Permanezco sentada, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y aplaudiendo cuando corresponde, a medida que los lotes se van vendiendo por cantidades de dinero astronómicas.

Le toca el turno a la estancia en la propiedad de Sophie en Aspen, que alcanza los veinte mil dólares.

—A la una, a las dos… —anuncia el maestro de ceremonias.  
Y en ese momento no sé qué es lo que se apodera de mí, pero de repente oigo mi propia voz resonando claramente sobre el gentío.

— ¡Veinticuatro mil dólares!

Todas las máscaras de la mesa se vuelven hacia mí, sorprendidas, maravilladas, pero la mayor reacción de todas se produce a mi lado. Noto que da un respingo y siento cómo su cólera me inunda como las olas de una gran marea.

— ¡Veinticuatro mil dólares, a la adorable chica de plateado, a la una, a las dos… ¡Vendido!


	9. Chapter 7

**Parte II – Capítulo 7**

Santa mierda… ¿realmente acabo de hacer eso? Debe de ser el alcohol. He bebido champaña, además de cuatro copas de cuatro vinos diferentes. Doy un vistazo hacia Sophie, que está aplaudiendo.

Dios… va a enfadarse mucho, ahora que estábamos tan bien. Mi subconsciente ha decidido finalmente hacer acto de presencia, y luce la cara de El grito deEdvard Munch.

Sophie se inclina hacia mí, con una falsa sonrisa estampada por todo su rostro.  
Me besa en la mejilla y después se acerca más para susurrarme al oído, con una voz muy fría y controlada:

—No sé si rendirme a tus pies o si darte unos azotes que te dejen sin aliento.

_Oh, yo sé lo que quiero ahora_. Levanto los ojos parpadeantes para mirarla a través de la máscara. Ojalá pudiera interpretar su expresión.

—Tomaré la opción dos, por favor —susurro frenéticamente, mientras el aplauso se va apagando. Ella separa los labios e inspira bruscamente. _Oh, esa boca escultural… la quiero sobre mí, ahora._ Muero por ella. Me obsequia con una radiante sonrisa que me deja sin respiración.

—Estás sufriendo, ¿eh? Veremos qué podemos hacer para solucionar eso. Insinúa, mientras desliza su dedo índice por mi barbilla.

Su caricia resuena en el fondo de mis entrañas, allí donde el dolor ha germinado y se ha extendido. Quiero abalanzarme sobre ella aquí, ahora mismo, pero volvemos a sentarnos para ver cómo subastan el siguiente lote.

Me cuesta mucho permanecer quieta. Sophie me rodea el hombro con el brazo y me acaricia la espalda continuamente con el pulgar, provocando deliciosos hormigueos que bajan por mi espina dorsal. Sujeta mi mano con la que tiene libre, se la lleva a los labios y luego la deja sobre su regazo.

Lenta y furtivamente, de manera que no me doy cuenta de su juego hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, va subiendo mi mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su sexo. Ahogo un grito, y con el pánico impreso en los ojos miro alrededor de la mesa, pero todas las miradas están fijas en el escenario. _Gracias a Dios que llevo máscara._

Aprovecho la ocasión y la acaricio despacio sobre el vestido, dejando que mis dedos exploren. Sophie mantiene su mano sobre la mía, ocultando mis audaces dedos, mientras su pulgar se desliza suavemente sobre mi nuca. Abre la boca y jadea imperceptiblemente, y esa es la única reacción que capto a mi inexperta caricia. Pero significa mucho. Me desea. Mi cuerpo se contrae por debajo de la cintura. Empieza a ser insoportable.

Una semana en el Lago Adriana en Montana es el lote final de la subasta. Por supuesto, el señor y la doctora Webster tienen una casa en Montana, y la oferta aumenta rápidamente, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello. Noto el palpitar de su sexo crecer bajo mis dedos y eso hace que me sienta muy poderosa.

— ¡Vendido por ciento diez mil dólares! —proclama triunfalmente el maestro de ceremonias. La sala entera irrumpe en aplausos, y yo me sumo a ellos de mala gana, igual que Sophie, poniendo fin a nuestra diversión.

Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión sugerente en los labios.

— ¿Lista? —musita sobre la efusiva ovación.

—Sí —respondo en voz queda.

— ¡Sian! —grita Rosie. — ¡Ha llegado el momento!

_¿Qué? No. Otra vez no._

— ¿El momento de qué?

—La Subasta del Baile Inaugural. ¡Vamos! —Se levanta y me tiende la mano.

Yo miro de reojo a Sophie, que está, creo, frunciéndole el ceño a Rosie, y no sé si reír o llorar, pero al final opto por la primera opción. Rompo a reír en un estallido catártico de colegiala nerviosa, al vernos frustradas nuevamente por ese torbellino de energía rosa que es Rosie Webster. Sophie me observa fijamente y, al cabo de un momento, aparece la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El primer baile será conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no será en la pista de baile —me dice lasciva al oído. Mi risita remite en cuanto la expectativa aviva las llamas del deseo. _¡Oh, sí!_. La diosa que llevo dentro ejecuta una perfecta pirueta en el aire con sus patines sobre hielo.

—Espero ansiosamente. —Me inclino y la beso castamente en los labios. Echo un vistazo alrededor y me doy cuenta de que el resto de los comensales de la mesa están atónitos. Naturalmente, nunca habían visto a Sophie acompañada de alguien o nunca habían visto dos mujeres besándose.

Ella esboza una amplia sonrisa y parece… feliz. _Wow_

—Vamos, Siany —insiste Rosie. Acepto la mano que me tiende y la sigo al escenario, donde se han congregado otras diez jóvenes más, y veo con cierta inquietud que Lily es una de ellas.

— ¡Caballeros, el momento cumbre de la velada!. —Grita el maestro de ceremonias por encima del bullicio—. ¡El momento que todos estaban esperando! — ¡Estas doce encantadoras damas han aceptado subastar su primer baile al mejor postor!

_Oh, no_. Enrojezco de la cabeza a los pies. No me había dado cuenta de qué iba todo esto. _¡Qué humillante!_

—Es por una buena causa —sisea Rosie al notar mi incomodidad.

—Además, ganará Sophie —añade poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque la subasta es solo para hombres —. Me resulta inconcebible que permita que alguien puje más que ella. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

Eso es… Tú concéntrate solo en que es para una buena causa, y en que Sophie ganará. Después de todo, no le viene de unos pocos dólares.

_¡Pero eso implica que se gaste más dinero en ti!,_ gruñe mi subconsciente. Pero yo no quiero bailar con ningún otro… no podría bailar con ningún otro, y además, no se va a gastar el dinero en mí, va a donarlo a la beneficencia. _¿Cómo los veinticuatro mil dólares que ya se ha gastado en ti?_, prosigue mi subconsciente, entornando los ojos.

_Maldita sea._ Parece que me he dejado llevar con esa puja impulsiva. ¿Y por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma?

—Ahora, caballeros, acérquense por favor y echen un buen vistazo a quien podría acompañarles en su primer baile. Doce muchachas hermosas y complacientes.

_¡Santo Dios!_ Me siento como si estuviera en un mercado de carne. Contemplo horrorizada a la veintena de hombres, como mínimo, que se aproxima a la zona del escenario, y Sophie. Se pasa con despreocupada elegancia entre las mesas, deteniéndose a saludar una o dos veces por el camino. En cuanto los interesados están reunidos alrededor del escenario, el maestro de ceremonias procede.

—Damas y caballeros, de acuerdo con la tradición del baile de máscaras, mantendremos el misterio oculto tras las mismas y utilizaremos únicamente los nombres de pila. En primer lugar tenemos a la encantadora Jada.

Jada también se ríe nerviosamente como una colegiala. Tal vez yo no esté tan fuera de lugar. Va vestida de pies a la cabeza de tafetán azul marino con una máscara a juego. Dos jóvenes dan un paso al frente, expectantes. Qué afortunada, Jada…

—Jada habla japonés con fluidez, tiene el título de piloto de combate y es gimnasta olímpica… mmm. —El maestro de ceremonias guiña un ojo—. Caballeros, ¿cuál es la oferta inicial?

Jada se queda boquiabierta ante las palabras del maestro de ceremonias: obviamente, todo lo que ha dicho en su presentación no son más que bobadas graciosas. Sonríe con timidez a los dos postores.

— ¡Mil dólares! —grita uno.

Muy rápidamente la oferta sube a cinco mil dólares.

—A la una… a las dos… adjudicada… —proclama a voz en grito el maestro deceremonias—… ¡al caballero de la máscara! .Y naturalmente, como todos los caballeros llevan máscara, estallan las carcajadas y los aplausos jocosos. Jada sonríe radiante a su comprador y abandona a toda prisa el escenario.

— ¿Lo ves…? ¡Es divertido! —murmura Rosie, y añade. — Espero que Sophie consiga tu primer baile, porque… no quiero que haya pelea.

— ¿Pelea? —replico horrorizada.

—Oh, sí. Cuando era más joven era muy temperamental —dice con un ligero estremecimiento.

¿Sophie metida en una pelea? ¿La refinada y sofisticada Sophie, aficionada a la música coral del periodo Tudor? No me entra en la cabeza. El maestro deceremonias me distrae de mis pensamientos con la siguiente presentación: una joven vestida de rojo, con una larga melena azabache.

—Caballeros, permitan que les presente ahora a la maravillosa Mariah.  
Ah… ¿qué podemos decir de Mariah? Es una experta espada china, toca el violonchelo como una auténtica concertista y es campeona de salto con pértiga… ¿Qué les parece, caballeros? ¿Cuánto estarían dispuestos a ofrecer por un baile con la deliciosa Mariah?

Mariah se queda mirando al maestro de ceremonias, y entonces alguien grita, muy fuerte:  
— ¡Tres mil dólares!

Es un hombre enmascarado con cabello rubio y barba.

Se produce una contraoferta, y Mariah acaba siendo adjudicada por cuatro mil dólares.

Sophie no me quita los ojos de encima. La busca pleito Webster… ¿quién lo habría dicho?

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —le pregunto a Rosie.

Me mira, desconcertada.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía Sophie cuando se metía en peleas?

—Al principio de la adolescencia. Solía volver a casa con el labio partido y los ojos morados, y mis padres estaban desesperados. La expulsaron de dos colegios. Llegó a causar serios daños a algunos de sus oponentes.

La miro boquiabierta.

— ¿Ella no te lo había contado? —Suspira—. Tenía bastante mala fama entre mis amigos. Durante años fue considerada una auténtica persona no grata. Pero a los quince o dieciséis años se le pasó.  
Y se encoge de hombros.

_Santo Dios_… Otra pieza del rompecabezas que encaja en su sitio.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ofrecen por la despampanante Jill?

—Cuatro mil dólares —dice una voz ronca desde el lado izquierdo de la multitud.  
Jill suelta un gritito, encantada.

Yo dejo de prestar atención a la subasta. Así que Sophie era una chica problemática en el colegio, que se metía en peleas. Me pregunto por qué. La miro fijamente. Lily nos vigila atentamente.

—Y ahora, permítanme que les presente a la preciosa Sian.

_Oh, no… esa soy yo_. Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Rosie, que me empuja al centro del escenario. Afortunadamente no me caigo, pero quedo expuesta a la vista de todo el mundo, terriblemente avergonzada. Cuando miro a Sophie, me sonríe satisfecha. Gilipollas…

—La preciosa Sian toca seis instrumentos musicales, habla mandarín con fluidez y le encanta el yoga… Bien, caballeros… — Y antes de que termine la frase, Sophie interrumpe al maestro de ceremonias fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Diez mil dólares. —Oigo el grito entrecortado y atónito de Lily a mis espaldas.

_Oh, mierda.__  
_

—Quince mil.

¿Qué? Todos nos volvemos a la vez hacia un hombre alto e impecablemente vestido, situado a la izquierda del escenario. Yo miro perpleja a Cincuenta. Madre mía, ¿qué hará ante esto? Pero ella se rasca el pelo y obsequia al desconocido con una sonrisa irónica. Es obvio que Sophie le conoce. El hombre le responde con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

— ¡Bien, caballeros y dama! Por lo visto esta noche saltaremos el protocolo y contamos en la sala con dos contendientes de altura. El maestro de ceremonias se gira para sonreír a Sophie y la emoción emana través de su máscara. Se trata de un gran espectáculo, aunque en realidad sea a costa mía. Tengo ganas de protestar.

—Veinte mil —contraataca Sophie tranquilamente.

El bullicio del gentío ha enmudecido. Todo el mundo nos mira a mí, a Sophie y al misterioso hombre situado junto al escenario.

—Veinticinco mil —dice el desconocido.

¿Puede haber una situación más bochornosa?

Sophie le observa impasible, pero se está divirtiendo. Todos los ojos están fijos en ella. ¿Qué va a hacer? Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Me siento mareada.

—Cien mil dólares —dice, y su voz resuena alta y clara por toda la carpa.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —masculla perceptiblemente Lily detrás de mí, y un murmullo general de asombro jubiloso se alza entre la multitud. El desconocido levanta las manos en señal de derrota, riendo, y Sophie le dirige una amplia sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Rosie dando saltitos deregocijo.

— ¡Cien mil dólares por la encantadora Sian! A la una… a las dos…  
El maestro de ceremonias mira al desconocido, que niega con la cabeza con fingido reproche, pero se inclina caballerosamente.

— ¡Adjudicada! —grita triunfante.

Entre un ensordecedor clamor de vítores y aplausos, Sophie avanza, me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar del escenario. Me mira con semblante irónico mientras yo bajo, me besa el dorso de la mano, la coloca alrededor de su brazo y me conduce fuera de la carpa.

— ¿Quién era ese? —pregunto.

Me mira.

—Alguien a quien conocerás más tarde. Ahora quiero enseñarte una cosa.  
Disponemos de treinta minutos antes de que termine la subasta. Después tenemos que regresar para poder disfrutar de ese baile por el que he pagado.

—Un baile muy caro —musito en tono reprobatorio.

—Estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena, hasta el último centavo.

Me sonríe maliciosamente. Oh, tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, y vuelvo a sentir ese dolor que florece con plenitud en mis entrañas.

Estamos en el jardín. Yo creía que iríamos a la casita del embarcadero, y siento una punzada de decepción al ver que nos dirigimos hacia la gran pérgola, donde ahora se está instalando la banda. Hay por lo menos veinte músicos, y unos cuantos invitados merodeando por el lugar, fumando a hurtadillas. Pero como toda la acción está teniendo lugar en la carpa, nadie se fija mucho en nosotras.

Sophie me lleva a la parte de atrás de la casa y abre una puerta acristalada que da a un salón enorme y confortable que yo no había visto antes. Ella atraviesa la sala desierta hacia una gran escalera con una elegante barandilla de madera pulida. Me toma de la mano que tenía enlazada en su brazo y me conduce al segundo piso, y luego por el siguiente tramo de escaleras hasta el tercero. Abre una puerta blanca y me hace pasar a un dormitorio.

—Esta era mi habitación —dice en voz baja, quedándose junto a la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Es amplia, austera, con muy poco mobiliario. Las paredes son blancas, al igual que los muebles; hay una espaciosa cama doble, una mesa y una silla, y estantes abarrotados de libros y diversos trofeos, al parecer de kickboxing. De las paredes cuelgan carteles de cine: Titanic, El club de la luch, El show de Truman, y dos posters de Madonna.  
Lo que más llama mi atención es un panel **de** corcho sobre el escritorio, cubierto con miles **de** fotos, banderines **de** los Mariners y entradas **de** conciertos. Es un fragmento **de** la vida **de** la joven Sophie. Dirijo **de** nuevo la mirada hacia el impresionante y hermosa mujer que ahora está en el centro **de** la habitación. Ella me mira con aire misterioso, pensativa y sexy.

—Nunca había traído a una chica aquí —murmura.

— ¿Nunca? —susurro.

Niega con la cabeza.

Trago saliva convulsamente, y el dolor que ha estado molestándome las dos últimas horas ruge ahora, salvaje y anhelante. Verla ahí plantada con esa máscara… supera lo erótico. La deseo. Ahora. De la forma que sea. He de reprimirme para no lanzarme sobre ella y desgarrarle el vestido. Ella se acerca a mí lenta y cadenciosa.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Sian, y tal como me siento ahora mismo, no necesitaremos mucho. Date la vuelta. Deja que te quite el vestido.  
Yo me giro, mirando hacia la puerta, y agradezco que haya echado el pestillo. Ella se inclina y me susurra al oído.

— Déjate la máscara.  
Yo respondo con un gemido, y mi cuerpo se tensa.

Ella sujeta la parte de arriba de mi vestido, desliza los dedos sobre mi piel y su caricia resuena en todo mi cuerpo. Con movimiento rápido abre la cremallera.  
Sosteniendo el vestido, me ayuda a quitármelo, luego se da la vuelta y lo deja con destreza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se quita los tacones, y los coloca en el piso al lado de la silla. Se detiene y me observa un momento, embebiéndose de mí. Yo me quedo en ropa interior y medias a juego, deleitándome en su mirada sensual.

— ¿Sabes, Sian? —dice en voz baja mientras avanza hacia mí y se desata la cremallera del vestido, sacándoselo poco a poco y que dándose en las mismas condiciones que yo.

— Estaba tan enfadada cuando compraste mi lote en la subasta que me vinieron a la cabeza ideas de todo tipo. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que el castigo no forma parte de las opciones. Pero luego te ofreciste. Baja la vista hacia mí a través de la máscara. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? musita.

— ¿Ofrecerme? No lo sé. Frustración… demasiado alcohol… una buena causa —musito sumisa, y me encojo de hombros. ¿Quizá para llamar su atención?

En aquel momento la necesitaba. Ahora la necesito más. El dolor ha empeorado y sé que ella puede aliviarlo, calmar su rugido, y la bestia que hay en mí saliva por la bestia que hay en ella. Sophie aprieta los labios, ahora no son más que una fina línea, y se lame despacio el labio superior. Quiero esa lengua en mi interior.

—Me juré a mí misma que no volvería a pegarte, aunque me lo suplicaras.

—Por favor —suplico.

—Pero luego me di cuenta de que en este momento probablemente estés muy incómoda, y eso no es algo a lo que estas acostumbrada. —Me sonríe con complicidad, esa estúpida arrogante, pero no me importa porque tiene toda la razón.

—Sí —musito.

—Así que puede que haya cierta… flexibilidad. Si lo hago, has de prometerme una cosa.

—Lo que sea.

—Utilizarás las palabras de seguridad si las necesitas, y yo simplemente te haré el amor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. —Estoy jadeando. Quiero sus manos sobre mí.

Ella traga saliva, luego me da la mano y se dirige hacia la cama. Aparta el cobertor, se sienta, coge una almohada y la coloca a un lado. Levanta la vista para verme de pie a su lado, y de pronto tira fuerte de mi mano, de manera que caigo sobre su regazo. Se mueve un poco hasta que mi cuerpo queda apoyado sobre la cama y mi pecho está encima de la almohada. Se inclina hacia delante, me aparta el pelo del hombro y pasa los dedos por el penacho de plumas de mi máscara.

—Pon las manos detrás de la espalda —murmura.

_¡Oh…!_ Agarra una trenza que está en una mesita y la utiliza para atarme rápidamente las muñecas, de modo que mis manos quedan atadas sobre la parte baja de la espalda.

— ¿Realmente deseas esto, Sian?

Cierro los ojos. Es la primera vez desde que la conozco que realmente quiero esto. La necesito.

—Sí —susurro.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta en voz baja mientras me acaricia el trasero con la palma de la mano.

Yo gimo en cuanto su mano entra en contacto con mi piel. _No sé por qué…__  
__Tú me dijiste que no pensara demasiado. Después de un día como hoy… con la discusión sobre el dinero, Leila, la señora Robinson, el mapa de zonas prohibidas, poder verte los pechos detalladamente, esta espléndida fiesta, las máscaras, el alcohol, las bolas de plata, la subasta… deseo esto.__  
_

— ¿He de tener un motivo?

—No, nena, no hace falta —dice—. Solo intento entenderte. —Su mano izquierda se curva sobre mi cintura, sujetándome sobre su regazo, y entonces levanta la palma derecha de mi trasero y golpea con fuerza, justo donde se unen mis muslos. Ese dolor conecta directamente con el de mi vientre.

_Oh, Dios…_ gimo con fuerza. Ella vuelve a pegarme, exactamente en el mismo sitio. Suelto otro gemido.

—Dos —susurra— Con doce bastará.

_¡Oh…!_ Tengo una sensación muy distinta a la de la última vez: tan carnal, tan… necesaria. Sophie me acaricia el culo con los largos dedos de sus manos, y mientras tanto yo estoy indefensa, atada y sujeta contra el colchón, a su merced, y por mi propia voluntad. Me azota otra vez, ligeramente hacia el costado, y otra, en el otro lado, luego se detiene, me baja las bragas y las medias lentamente y me las quita. Desliza suavemente otra vez la palma de la mano sobre mi trasero antes de seguir golpeando… cada escozor del azote alivia mi anhelo, o lo acrecienta… no lo sé. Me someto al ritmo de los golpes, absorbiendo cada uno de ellos, saboreando cada uno de ellos.

—Doce —murmura en voz baja y ronca. Vuelve a acariciarme el trasero, baja la mano hasta mi sexo y hunde lentamente dos dedos en mi interior, y los mueve en círculo, una y otra y otra vez, torturándome.

Lanzo un gruñido cuando siento que mi cuerpo me domina, y llego al clímax, y luego otra vez, convulsionándome alrededor de sus dedos. Es tan intenso, inesperado y rápido…

—Eso es, nena—musita satisfecha. Me desata las muñecas, aun con los dedos dentro de mí mientras sigo tumbada sobre ella, jadeando, agotada.

—Aún no he acabado contigo, Sian —dice, se mueve y retira los dedos. Desliza mis rodillas hasta el suelo, de manera que ahora estoy inclinada y apoyada sobre la cama. Se quita sus bragas se arrodilla en el suelo detrás de mí. Abre la gaveta que está al lado de la cama en una mesita y observo que saca un pene de juguete, me fijo bien y es un arnés. Siento que se lo coloca. —Abre las piernas —gruñe, y yo obedezco. Y, de un golpe, me penetra por detrás.

—Esto va a ser rápido, nena —murmura, y, sujetándome las caderas, sale de mi interior y vuelve a entrar con ímpetu.

—¡Ah! —grito, pero la plenitud es celestial. Impacta directamente contra el vientre dolorido, una y otra vez, y lo alivia con cada embestida dura y dulce. La sensación es alucinante, justo lo que necesito. Y me echo hacia atrás para unirme a ella en cada embate. La deseo tanto que me acoplo a ella en cada embestida.

—Mierda, Sian —sisea cuando se corre, y el atormentado sonido me lanza de nuevo a una espiral de orgasmo sanador, que sigue y sigue, haciendo que me retuerza y dejándome exhausta y sin respiración.

Sophie se inclina, me besa el hombro y luego saca el arnés de mí. Me rodea con sus brazos, apoya la cabeza en mitad de mi espalda, y nos quedamos así, las dos arrodilladas junto a la cama. ¿Cuánto? ¿Segundos? Minutos incluso, hasta que se calma nuestra respiración. El dolor en el vientre ha desaparecido, y lo que siento es una serenidad satisfecha y placentera.

Sophie se mueve y me besa la espalda.

—Creo que me debe usted un baile, señorita Powers —musita.

—Mmm —contesto, saboreando la ausencia de dolor y regodeándome en esa sensación.

Ella se sienta sobre los talones y tira de mí para colocarme en su regazo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos.

Me besa el pelo y me obliga a ponerme de pie.

Yo protesto, pero vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, recojo las medias y las bragas del suelo y me las pongo. Me acerco doliente a la silla para recuperar mi vestido. Caigo en la cuenta distraídamente de que no me he quitado los zapatos durante nuestro ilícito encuentro. Sophie puso las bragas se está subiendo el vestido, después de haberse, arreglado un poco ella y también la cama, guardo el arnés en la gaveta de la mesita.  
Y mientras vuelvo a ponerme el vestido, miro las fotografías del panel.

Sophie cuando era una adolescente problemática, pero aun así igual de guapa que ahora: con Tom y Rosie en las pistas de esquí; sola en París, con el Arco deTriunfo de fondo; en Londres; en Nueva York; en el Gran Cañón; en la ópera de Sydney; incluso en la Muralla China. La ama Webster ha viajado mucho desde muy joven.  
Hay entradas de varios conciertos: U2, Madonna, The Verve, Sheryl Crow; la Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretando Romeo y Julieta de Prokofiev… ¡qué mezcla tan ecléctica! Y en una esquina, una foto tamaño carnet de una joven. En blanco y negro. Me suena, pero que me aspen si la identifico. No es la señora Robinson, gracias a Dios.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto.

—Nadie importante —contesta mientras se pone los tacones.

— ¿Te subo la cremallera?

—Por favor. Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes en el panel?

—Un descuido por mi parte. ¿Qué tal el vestido? —Me muestra como una niña pequeña, y yo sonrío y se lo arreglo.

—Ahora estás perfecta.

—Como tú —murmura, me atrae hacia ella y me besa apasionadamente. —¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias, señora Webster.

—El placer ha sido mío, señorita Powers.

. . .

Los invitados se están congregando en la gran pérgola. Sophie me mira complacida, hemos llegado justo a tiempo, y me conduce a la pista de baile.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento del primer baile.  
Señor y doctora Webster, ¿están listos? Kevin asiente y rodea con sus brazos a Sally.

—Damas y caballeros de la Subasta del Baile Inaugural, ¿están preparados?  
Todos asentimos. Rosie está con alguien que no conozco. Me pregunto qué ha pasado con Sean.

—Pues empecemos. ¡Adelante Zack!

Un joven aparece en el escenario en medio de un cálido aplauso, se vuelve hacia la banda que está a sus espaldas y chasquea los dedos. Los conocidos acordes de _«I've Got You Under My Skin»_ inundan el aire.

Sophie me mira sonriendo, me toma en sus brazos y empieza a moverse.  
Oh, baila tan bien que es muy fácil seguirla. Nos sonreímos mutuamente como tontas, mientras me hace girar alrededor de la pista.

—Me encanta esta canción —murmura Sophie, y baja los ojos hacia mí —Resulta muy apropiada. —Ya no sonríe, está seria.

—Estás bajo mi piel, también —respondo—. O lo estabas, en tu dormitorio.

Frunce los labios, pero es incapaz de disimular su regocijo.

—Señorita Powers —me reprocha en tono de broma—, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser tan grosera.

—Señora Webster, yo tampoco. Creo que es a causa de todas mis experiencias recientes. Han sido muy educativas.

—Para ambas. — Sophie vuelve a estar seria, y se diría que estamos las dos solas con la banda. En nuestra burbuja privada.

Cuando termina la canción, las dos aplaudimos. Zack, el cantante, saluda con elegancia y presenta a su banda.

— ¿Puedo interrumpir?

Reconozco al hombre que pujó por mí en la subasta. Sophie me suelta de  
mala gana, pero parece también divertida.

—Adelante. Sian, él es John Flynn. John, Sian.

_¡Mierda!__  
_

Sophie sonríe y se aleja con paso tranquilo hacia un lateral de la pista de baile.

— ¿Cómo estás, Sian? —dice el doctor Flynn en tono afable, y me doy cuenta de que es inglés.

—Hola —balbuceo.

La banda inicia otra canción, y el doctor Flynn me toma entre sus brazos. Es mucho más joven de lo que imaginaba, aunque no puedo verle la cara. Lleva una máscara. Es alto y no se mueve con la gracia natural de Sophie.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué Sophie está tan jodida? ¿Por qué ha apostado por mí? Eso es lo único que quiero preguntarle, pero me parece una grosería en cierto sentido.

—Estoy encantado de conocerte por fin, Sian. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —pregunta.

—Lo estaba —murmuro.

—Oh, espero no ser el responsable de tu cambio de humor. — Me obsequia con una sonrisa breve y afectuosa que hace que me sienta algo más a gusto.

—Usted es el psiquiatra, doctor Flynn. Dígamelo usted.

Sonríe.

—Ese es el problema, ¿verdad? ¿Que soy psiquiatra?

Se me escapa una risita.

—Me siento un poco intimidada y avergonzada, porque me preocupa lo que pueda revelarme. Y la verdad es que lo único que quiero hacer es preguntarle acerca de Sophie.

Sonríe.

—En primer lugar, estamos en una fiesta, de manera que no estoy de servicio —musita con aire cómplice—. Y, en segundo, lo cierto es que no puedo hablar contigo sobre Sophie. Además —bromea—, la necesitamos al menos hasta Navidad.

Doy un respingo, atónita.

—Es una broma de médicos, Sian.

Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me siento un poco ofendida. Está bromeando a costa de Sophie.

—Acaba de confirmar lo que le he estado diciéndole a Sophie… que no es usted más que un charlatán carísimo —le reprocho.

El doctor Flynn reprime una carcajada.

—Puede que tengas parte de razón.

— ¿Es usted inglés?

—Sí. Nacido en Londres.

— ¿Y cómo acabó usted aquí?

—Por una feliz circunstancia.

—No dice mucho, ¿verdad?

—No tengo mucho que contar. La verdad es que soy una persona muy aburrida.

—Eso es ser muy autocrítico.

—Típico de los británicos. Forma parte de nuestro carácter nacional.

—Oh.

—Y podría acusarte a ti de lo mismo, Sian.

— ¿De ser también una persona aburrida, doctor Flynn?

Suelta un bufido.

—No, Sian, de que no dices mucho.

—No tengo mucho que decir —replico sonriendo.

—Lo dudo, sinceramente. —Y, de forma inesperada, frunce el ceño.

Me ruborizo, pero entonces la música cesa y Sophie vuelve a aparecer a mi lado. El doctor Flynn me suelta.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Sian. —Vuelve a sonreírme afectuosamente, y tengo la sensación de haber pasado una especie de prueba encubierta.

—John —le saluda Sophie con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Sophie —le devuelve el saludo el doctor Flynn, luego gira sobre sus talones y desaparece entre la multitud.

Sophie me coge entre sus brazos para el siguiente baile.

—Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba —le digo en un murmullo—. Y tremendamente indiscreto.

— ¿Indiscreto? —pregunta Sophie, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ah, sí, me lo ha contado todo. —bromeo.

Sophie se pone rígida.

—Bien, en ese caso iré a buscar tu bolso. Estoy segura de que ya no querrás tener nada que ver conmigo —añade en voz baja.

Me detengo..

— ¡No me ha contado nada! — Mi voz rezuma pánico.

Sophie parpadea y el alivio inunda su cara. Me acoge de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Entonces disfrutemos del baile. — Me dedica una sonrisa radiante, me hace girar al compás de la música, y yo me tranquilizo.

¿Por qué ha pensado que querría dejarla? No tiene sentido.

Bailamos dos temas más, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al baño.

—No tardaré.

Al dirigirme hacia el tocador, recuerdo que me he dejado el bolso sobre la mesa de la cena, así que vuelvo a la carpa. Al entrar veo que sigue iluminada pero prácticamente desierta, salvo por una pareja al fondo… ¡que debería buscarse una habitación! Recojo mi bolso.

— ¿Sian?

Una voz suave me sobresalta, me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer con un vestido de terciopelo negro, largo y ceñido. Lleva una máscara singular. Le cubre la cara hasta la nariz, pero también el cabello. Está hecha de elaboradas filigranas de oro, algo realmente extraordinario.

—Me alegro mucho de encontrarte a solas —dice en voz baja—. Me he pasado toda la velada queriendo hablar contigo.

—Perdone, pero no sé quién es.

Se aparta la máscara de la cara y se suelta el cabello.

¡Mierda! Es la señora Robinson.

—Perdona,te asusté.

La miro boquiabierta. _Santo cielo_… _¿qué diablos querrá esta mujer de mí?__  
_

No sé qué dicta el protocolo acerca de relacionarse socialmente con pedófilas. Ella me sonríe con dulzura y me indica con un gesto que me siente a su mesa. Y, dado que carezco de todo punto de referencia y estoy anonadada, hago lo que me pide por educación, agradeciendo no haberme quitado la máscara.

—Seré breve, Sian. Sé lo que piensas de mí… Sophie me lo dijo.

La observo impasible, sin expresar nada, pero me alegro de que lo sepa.  
Así me ahorro tener que decírselo y ella puede ir al grano. Hay una parte **de** mí que se muere por saber qué tendrá que decirme.

Hace una pequeña pausa y echa un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

—Taylor nos está vigilando.

Echo un vistazo de reojo y le veo examinando la carpa desde el umbral. Sawyer le acompaña. Miran a todas partes salvo a nosotras.

—Mira, no tenemos mucho tiempo —dice apresuradamente—. Ya debes tener claro que Sophie está enamorada de ti. Ella te ama. Nunca la había visto así, nunca —añade, enfatizando la última palabra.

_¿__Qué? ¿Amarme?_ No. ¿Por qué me dice ella esto? ¿Para tranquilizarme? No entiendo nada.

—Ella no te lo dirá porque probablemente ni siquiera sea consciente de ello, a pesar de que se lo he dicho, pero Sophie es así. No acepta con facilidad ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento positivo que pueda experimentar. Se maneja mucho mejor con lo negativo. Aunque seguramente eso ya lo has comprobado por ti misma.  
No se valora en absoluto.

Todo me da vueltas. _¿__Sophie me__ ama__?_ ¿Ella no me lo ha dicho, y esta mujer tiene que explicarle qué es lo que siente? Todo esto me supera.

Un aluvió de imágenes acude a mi mente: el iPad, el planeador, coger un avión privado para ir a verme, todos sus actos, su posesividad, cien mil dólares por un baile… ¿Es eso amor?

Y oírlo de boca de esta mujer, que ella tenga que confirmármelo, es, francamente, desagradable. Preferiría oírselo a ella.

Se me encoge el corazón. Sophie cree que no vale nada. ¿Por qué?

—Yo nunca la he visto tan feliz, y es evidente que tú también sientes algo por ella. —Una sonrisa fugaz brota en sus labios—. Eso es estupendo, y les deseo lo mejor a las dos. Pero lo que quería decir es que, si vuelves a hacerle daño, iré a por ti, señorita, y eso no te gustará nada.

Me mira fijamente, perforándome el cerebro con sus gélidos ojos azules que intentan llegar más allá de la máscara. Su amenaza es tan sorprendente, tan descabellada, que se me escapa sin querer una risita incrédula. De todas las cosas que podía decirme, esta era la que menos esperaba de ella.

— ¿Te parece gracioso, Sian? —masculla consternada—. Tú no la viste el sábado pasado.

Palidezco y me pongo seria. No es agradable imaginar a Sophie infeliz, y el sábado pasado la abandoné. Tuvo que recurrir a ella. Esa idea me descompone. ¿Por qué estoy aquí sentada escuchando toda esta basura, y de ella, nada menos? Me levanto despacio, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me sorprende su desfachatez, señora Lincoln. Sophie y yo no tenemos nada que ver con usted. Y si la abandono y usted viene a por mí, la estaré esperando, no tenga ninguna duda de ello. Y quizá le pague con su misma moneda, para resarcir a la pobre chica de quince años de la que usted abusó y a la que probablemente destrozó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Se queda estupefacta.

—Y ahora, si me perdona, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de perder el tiempo con usted.

Me doy la vuelta, sintiendo una descarga de rabia y adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la carpa, donde están Taylor y Sophie, que acaba de llegar, con aspecto nervioso y preocupado.

—Estás aquí —musita, y frunce el ceño al ver a Elena.

Yo paso por su lado sin detenerme, sin decir nada, dándole la oportunidad de escoger entre ella y yo. Elige bien.

—Sian —me llama. Me paro y la miro mientras ella acude a mi lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Y baja los ojos para observarme, con la inquietud grabada en la cara.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu ex? —replico con acidez.

Ella tuerce la boca y su mirada se torna gélida.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

No levanta la voz, pero el tono resulta mucho más amenazador.

Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada.

Muy bien, ya veo que esto acabará en una pelea si no se lo digo.

—Me ha amenazado con ir a por mí si vuelvo a hacerte daño… probablemente con un azote —le suelto.

El alivio se refleja en su cara y dulcifica el gesto con expresión divertida.

—Seguro que no se te ha pasado por alto la ironía de la situación —dice, y noto que hace esfuerzos para que no se le escape la risa.

— ¡Esto no tiene gracia, Sophie!

—No, tienes razón. Hablaré con ella —dice, adoptando un semblante serio, pero sonriendo aún para sí.

—Eso ni pensarlo —replico cruzando los brazos, nuevamente indignada.

Parpadea, sorprendida ante mi arrebato.

—Mira, ya sé que estás atada a ella financieramente, si me permites el juego de palabras, pero… — Me callo. ¿Qué le estoy pidiendo que haga? ¿Abandonarla? ¿Dejar de verla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Tengo que ir al baño —digo al fin con gesto adusto.

Ella suspira e inclina la cabeza a un lado. ¿Se puede ser más sensual? ¿Es la máscara, o simplemente ella?

—Por favor, no te enfades. Yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí. Dijo que no vendría. Emplea un tono apaciguador, como si hablara con una niña. Alarga la mano y resigue con el pulgar el mohín que dibuja mi labio inferior.

— No dejes que Elena nos estropee la noche, por favor, Sian. Solo es una vieja amiga.  
«Vieja», esa es la palabra clave, pienso con crueldad mientras ella me levanta la barbilla y sus labios rozan mi boca con dulzura. Yo suspiro y pestañeo, rendida. Ella se yergue y me sujeta del codo.

—Te acompañaré al tocador y así no volverán a interrumpirte.

Me conduce a través del jardín hasta los lujosos baños portátiles. Rosie me dijo que los habían instalado para la gala, pero no sabía que hubiera modelos de lujo.

—Te espero aquí, nena —murmura.

Cuando salgo, estoy de mejor humor. He decidido no dejar que la señora Robinson me arruine la noche, porque seguramente eso es lo que ella quiere. Sophie se ha alejado un poco y habla por teléfono, apartado de un reducido grupo que está charlando y riendo. A medida que me acerco, oigo lo que dice.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Creía que estábamos de acuerdo. Bien, pues déjala en paz —dice muy seca—. Esta es la primera relación que he tenido en mi vida, y no quiero que la pongas en peligro basándote en una preocupación por mí totalmente infundada. Déjala… en… paz. Lo digo en serio, Elena. —Se calla y escucha —. No, claro que no. —Y frunce ostensiblemente el ceño al decirlo. Levanta la vista y me ve mirándola—. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches.

Aprieta el botón y cuelga.

Yo inclino la cabeza a un lado y arqueo una ceja. ¿Por qué la ha telefoneado?

— ¿Cómo está la vieja amiga?

—De mal humor —responde mordaz—. ¿Te apetece volver a bailar? ¿O quieres irte? Consulta su reloj—. Los fuegos artificiales empiezan dentro de cinco minutos.

—Me encantan los fuegos artificiales.

—Pues nos quedaremos a verlos. —Me pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro y me atrae hacia ella—. No dejes que ella se interponga entre nosotras, por favor.

—Se preocupa por ti —musito.

—Sí, y yo por ella… como amiga.

—Creo que para ella es más que una amistad.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Sian, Elena y yo… es complicado. Compartimos una historia. Pero solo es eso, historia. Como ya te he dicho muchas veces, es una buena amiga. Nada más. Por favor, olvídate de ella. — Me besa el cabello, y, para no estropear nuestra noche, decido dejarlo correr. Tan solo intento entender.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la pista de baile. La banda sigue en plena actuación.

—Sian.

Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Kevin.

—Me preguntaba si me harías el honor de concederme el próximo baile.  
Me tiende la mano. Sophie se encoge de hombros, sonríe y me suelta, yo dejo que Kevin me lleve a la pista de baile. Zack, el líder de la banda, empieza a cantar «Come Fly with Me», y Kevin me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me conduce girando suavemente hacia el gentío.

—Quería agradecerte tu generosa contribución a nuestra obra benéfica, Sian.  
Por el tono, sospecho que está dando un rodeo para preguntarme si puedo permitírmelo.

—Señor Webster…

—Llámame Kevin, por favor, Sian.

—Estoy encantada de poder contribuir. Recibí un dinero que no esperaba, y no lo necesito. Y la causa lo vale.

El me sonríe, y yo sopeso la conveniencia de hacerle un par de preguntas inocentes.

Carpe diem, sisea mi subconsciente, ahuecando la mano en torno a su boca.

—Sophie me ha hablado un poco de su pasado, así que considero muy apropiado apoyar este proyecto —añado, esperando que eso anime a Kevin a desvelarme algo del misterio que rodea a su hija.

El se muestra sorprendido.

— ¿Te lo ha contado? Eso es realmente insólito. Está claro que ejerces un efecto positivo en ella, Sian. No creo haberla visto nunca tan… tan… optimista.

Me ruborizo.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

—Bueno, según mi limitada experiencia, ella es una mujer muy peculiar — apunto.

—Sí —corrobora Kevin.

—Por lo que me ha contado Sophie, los primeros años de su infancia fueron espantosamente traumáticos.

Kevin frunce el ceño, y me preocupa haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Mi esposa era la doctora de guardia cuando la trajo la policía. Estaba en los huesos, y seriamente deshidratada. No hablaba. —Kevin, sumido en ese terrible recuerdo, ajeno al alegre compás de la música que nos rodea, tuerce otra vez el gesto —De hecho, estuvo casi dos años sin hablar. Lo que finalmente le sacó de su mutismo fue tocar el piano. Ah, y la llegada de Rosie, naturalmente.

Me sonríe con cariño.

—Toca maravillosamente bien. Y ha conseguido tantas cosas en la vida que debe de estar muy orgulloso de ella —digo con la voz casi quebrada.

_¡Dios santo__! _Estuvo dos años sin hablar.

—Inmensamente. Es una joven muy decidida, muy capaz, muy brillante.  
Pero, entre tú y yo, Sian, verla cómo está esta noche… relajada, comportándose como alguien de su edad… eso es lo que realmente nos emociona a su madre y a mí.  
Eso es lo que estábamos comentando hoy mismo. Y creo que debemos darte las gracias por ello.

Una sensación de rubor me invade de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué debo decir ahora?

—Siempre ha sido una chica muy solitaria. Ella nos confeso su inclinación sexual y nosotros la apoyamos al 100% pero nunca creímos que la veríamos con alguien. Sea lo que sea lo que estás haciendo con ella, por favor, sigue haciéndolo.  
Nos gusta verla feliz. De pronto se calla, como si fuera el quién hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

Niego con la cabeza.

—A mí también me gusta verla feliz —musito, sin saber qué más decir.

—Bien, estoy encantad de que hayas venido esta noche. Ha sido un auténtico placer verlas a las dos juntas.

Mientras los últimos acordes de «Come Fly with Me» se apagan, Kevin me suelta y se inclina educadamente, y yo hago una reverencia, imitando su cortesía.

—Ya está bien de bailar con ancianos.

Sophie ha vuelto a aparecer. Kevin se echa a reír.

—No tan «anciano», hija. Todo el mundo sabe que he tenido mis momentos. —Kevin me guiña un ojo con aire pícaro, y se aleja con paso tranquilo y elegante.

—Me parece que le gustas a mi padre —susurra Sophie mientras observa a Kevin mezclándose entre el gentío.

— ¿Cómo no voy a gustarle? —comento, coqueta, aleteando las pestañas.

—Bien dicho, señorita Powers. —Y me arrastra a sus brazos en cuanto la banda empieza a tocar «It Had to Be You»—. Baila conmigo —susurra, seductora.

—Con mucho gusto, señora Webster —le respondo sonriendo, y ella me lleva de nuevo en volandas a través de la pista.

. . .

A medianoche bajamos paseando hasta la orilla, entre la carpa y el embarcadero, donde los demás asistentes a la fiesta se han reunido para contemplar los fuegos artificiales. El maestro de ceremonias, de nuevo al mando, ha permitido que nos quitáramos las máscaras para poder ver mejor el espectáculo. Sophie me rodea con el brazo, pero soy muy consciente de que Taylor y Sawyer están cerca, probablemente porque ahora estamos en medio de una multitud. Miran hacia todas partes excepto al embarcadero, donde dos pirotécnicos vestidos de negro están haciendo los últimos preparativos. Al ver a Taylor, pienso en Leila. Quizá esté aquí. Oh, Dios… La idea me provoca escalofríos, y me acurruco junto a Sophie. Ella baja la mirada y me abraza más fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien, nena? ¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien.

Echo un vistazo hacia atrás y veo, cerca de nosotras, a los otros dos guardaespaldas, cuyos nombres he olvidado. Sophie me coloca delante de ella y me rodea los hombros con los brazos.

De repente, los compases de una pieza clásica retumban en el embarcadero y dos cohetes se elevan en el aire, estallando con una detonación ensordecedora sobre la bahía e iluminándola por entero con una deslumbrante panoplia de chispas naranjas y blancas, que se reflejan como una fastuosa lluvia luminosa sobre las tranquilas aguas de la bahía. Contemplo con la boca abierta cómo se elevan varios cohetes más, que estallan en el aire en un caleidoscopio de colores.

No recuerdo haber visto nunca una exhibición pirotécnica tan impresionante, excepto quizá en televisión, y allí nunca se ven tan bien. Está todo perfectamente acompasado con la música. Una salva tras otra, una explosión tras otra, y luces incesantes que despiertan las exclamaciones admiradas de la multitud. Es algo realmente sobrecogedor.

Sobre el puente de la bahía, varias fuentes de luz plateada se alzan unos seis metros en el aire, cambiando de color: del azul al rojo, luego al naranja y de nuevo al gris plata… y cuando la música alcanza el crescendo, estallan aún más cohetes.

Empieza a dolerme la mandíbula por culpa de la bobalicona sonrisa de asombro que tengo grabada en la cara. Miro de reojo a Cincuenta, y ella está igual, maravillada como una niña ante el sensacional espectáculo. Para acabar, una andanada de seis cohetes surca el aire y explotan simultáneamente bañándonos en una espléndida luz dorada, mientras la multitud irrumpe en un aplauso frenético y entusiasta.

—Damas y caballeros —proclama el maestro de ceremonias cuando los vítores decrecen—. Solo un apunte más que añadir a esta extraordinaria velada: su generosidad ha alcanzado la cifra total de ¡un millón ochocientos cincuenta y tres mil dólares! —Un aplauso espontáneo brota de nuevo, y sobre el puente aparece un mensaje con las palabras «Gracias de parte de Afrontarlo Juntos», formadas por líneas centellanes de luz plateada que brillan y refulgen sobre el agua.

—Oh, Sophie… esto es maravilloso.

Levanto la vista, fascinada, y ella se inclina para besarme.

—Es hora de irse —murmura, y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su hermoso rostro al pronunciar esas palabras tan prometedoras.

_De__ repente, me siento muy cansada._

Alza de nuevo la vista, buscando entre la multitud que empieza a dispersarse, y ahí está Taylor. Se dicen algo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Quedémonos por aquí un momento. Taylor quiere que esperemos hasta que la gente se vaya.

_Ah_.

—Creo que ha envejecido cien años por culpa de los fuegos artificiales — añade.

— ¿No le gustan los fuegos artificiales? —Sophie me mira con cariño y niega con la cabeza, pero no aclara nada.

—Así que Aspen, ¿eh? —dice, y sé que intenta distraerme de algo.

Funciona.

—Oh… no he pagado la puja —digo apurada.

—Puedes mandar el talón. Tengo la dirección.

—Estabas realmente enfadada.

—Sí, lo estaba.

Sonrío.

—La culpa es tuya y de tus juguetitos.

—Te sentías bastante abrumada por toda la situación, señorita Powers. Y el resultado ha sido de lo más satisfactorio, si no recuerdo mal. —Sonríe lasciva—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

— ¿Las bolas de plata? En mi bolso.

—Me gustaría recuperarlas. —Me mira risueña—. Son un artilugio demasiado potente para dejarlo en tus inocentes manos.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a sentirme abrumada, con otra persona quizá?  
Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

—Espero que eso no pase —dice con un deje de frialdad en la voz—. Pero no, Sian. Solo deseo tu placer.

Uau.

— ¿No te fías de mí?

—Se sobreentiende. Y bien, ¿vas a devolvérmelas?

—Me lo pensaré.

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

Vuelve a sonar música en la pista de baile, pero ahora es un disc-jockey el que ha puesto un tema disco, con un bajo que marca un ritmo implacable.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

—Estoy muy cansada, Sophie. Me gustaría irme, si no te importa.

Sophie mira a Taylor, este asiente, y nos encaminamos hacia la casa siguiendo a un grupo de invitados bastante ebrios. Agradezco que Sophie me dé la mano; me duelen los pies por culpa de estos zapatos tan prietos y con unos tacones tan altos aunque sé que ella anda igual.

Rosie se acerca dando saltitos.

—No se irán ya, ¿verdad? Ahora empieza la música auténtica. Vamos, Sian. Me dice, cogiéndome de la mano.

—Rosie —la reprende Sophie—, Sian está muy cansada. Nos vamos  
a casa. Además, mañana tenemos un día importante. —_¿__Ah, sí?_—Rosie hace un mohín, pero sorprendentemente no presiona a Sophie.

—Tenéis que venir algún día de la próxima semana. Sian, tal vez podríamos ir juntas de compras.

—Claro, Rosie. —Sonrío, aunque en el fondo de mi mente me preguntó cómo, porque yo tengo que trabajar para vivir.

Me da un beso fugaz y luego abraza fuerte a Sophie, para sorpresa de ambas. Y algo todavía más extraordinario y ella, indulgente, se limita a bajar la vista hacia ella.

—Me gusta verte tan feliz —le dice Rosie con dulzura y le besa en la mejilla.— Adiós, que se diviertan. —Y corre a reunirse con sus amigos que la esperan, entre ellos Lily, quien, despojada de la máscara, tiene una expresión aún más amarga si cabe.

Me pregunto vagamente dónde estará Sean.

—Les diremos buenas noches a mis padres antes de irnos. Ven. —Sophie me lleva a través de un grupo de invitados hasta donde están Sally y Kevin, que se despiden de nosotras con simpatía y cariño.

—Por favor, vuelve cuando quieras, Sian, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí —dice Sally afectuosamente.

Me siento un poco superada tanto por su reacción como por la de Kevin.

Por suerte, los padres de Sally ya se han ido, así que al menos me he ahorrado su efusividad.

Sophie y yo vamos tranquilamente de la mano hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde una fila interminable de coches espera para recoger a los invitados.  
Miro a Cincuenta. Parece feliz y relajada. Es un auténtico placer verla así, aunque sospecho que no tiene nada de extraño después de un día tan extraordinario.

— ¿Vas bien abrigada? —me pregunta.

—Sí, gracias —respondo, envolviéndome en mi chal de satén.

—He disfrutado mucho de la velada, Sian. Gracias.

—Yo también. De unas partes más que de otras —digo sonriendo.

Ella también sonríe y asiente, y luego arquea una ceja.

—No te muerdas el labio —me advierte de un modo que me altera la sangre.

— ¿Qué querías decir con que mañana es un día importante? —pregunto, para distraer mi mente.

—Tienes una cita con la doctora Greene para hacerte la revisión profunda. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¡La doctora Greene! Me paró en seco.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para ver si estás bien y sana, te hara una citología un examen más a fondo —dice tranquilamente.

Sus ojos, que brillan bajo la suave luz de los farolillos de papel, escrutan mi reacción.

—Es mi cuerpo —murmuro, molesta porque no me lo haya consultado.

—También es mío —susurra.

La miro fijamente mientras varios invitados pasan por nuestro lado sin hacernos caso. Su expresión es muy seria. Sí, mi cuerpo es suyo… ella lo sabe mejor que yo.  
Alargo la mano y ella parpadea levemente, pero se queda quieta. La cojo por la cintura y tiro de ella.

—Así estás muy sensual —susurro.

De hecho, siempre está sensual, pero así aún más.

Sonríe.

—Tengo que llevarte a casa. Ven.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Sawyer le entrega un sobre a Sophie. Frunce el ceño y me mira cuando Taylor me abre la puerta para que suba. Por alguna razón, Taylor parece aliviado. Sophie entra en el coche y me da el sobre, sin abrir, mientras Taylor y Sawyer ocupan sus asientos delante.

—Va dirigido a ti. Alguien del servicio se lo dio a Sawyer. Sin duda, de parte de otro corazón cautivo.

Sophie hace una mueca. Es obvio que la idea le desagrada.  
Miro la nota. ¿De quién será? La abro y me apresuro a leerla bajo la escasa luz._ Mierda_…_ ¡es de ella! _¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

**Puede que te haya juzgado mal. Y está claro que tú me has juzgado mal a mí. Llámame si necesitas llenar alguno de los espacios en blanco; podríamos quedar para comer. Sophie no quiere que hable contigo, pero estaría encantada de poder ayudar. No me malinterpretes, apruebo su relación, créeme… pero si le haces daño, no sé lo que haría… Ya le han hecho bastante daño.**  
**Llámame: (206) 279-6261.**  
**Sra. Robinson**

_¡Maldita sea, ha firmado como «Sra. Robinson»! Ella se lo contó. Estúpida…__  
_

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

— ¿Decirle qué?

—Que yo la llamo señora Robinson —replico.

— ¿Es de Elena? —Sophie se queda estupefacta, esto es ridículo.

Exclama. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y la noto indignada

—Mañana hablaré con ella. O el lunes —masculla malhumorada.

Y aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, una parte muy pequeña de mí se alegra.  
Mi subconsciente asiente sagazmente. Elena la está irritando, y eso solo puede ser bueno… seguro. Decido no decir nada más de momento, pero me guardo la nota en el bolso y, para asegurarme de que recupere el buen humor, le devuelvo las bolas.

—Hasta la próxima —murmuro.

Ella me mira; es difícil ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero creo que está complacida. Me coge la mano y la aprieta.

Contemplo la noche a través de la ventanilla, pensando en este día tan largo. He aprendido mucho sobre ella, he recopilado muchos detalles que faltaban, los salones, el mapa corporal, su infancia, pero todavía queda mucho por descubrir. ¿Y qué hay de la señora R? Sí, se preocupa por ella, y además mucho, se diría. Eso lo veo claro, y también que ella se preocupa por Elena… pero no del mismo modo. Ya no sé qué pensar. Tanta información me empieza a dar dolor de cabeza.

. . .

Sophie me despierta justo cuando paramos frente al Escala.

— ¿Tengo que llevarte en brazos? —pregunta, cariñosa.

Yo meneo la cabeza medio dormida. Ni hablar.

Al entrar en el ascensor, me apoyo en ella y recuesto la cabeza en su hombro. Sawyer está delante de nosotras y no deja de removerse, incómodo.

—Ha sido un día largo, ¿eh, Sian?

Asiento.

— ¿Cansada?

Asiento.

—No estás muy habladora.

Asiento y sonríe.

—Ven. Te llevaré a la cama.

Me da la mano y salimos del ascensor, pero cuando Sawyer levanta la mano nos paramos en el vestíbulo. Y basta esa fracción de segundo para despertarme totalmente. Sawyer le habla a la manga de su chaqueta. No tenía ni idea de que llevara una radio.

—Entendido, T. —dice, y se vuelve hacia nosotros—. Señora Webster, han rajado los neumáticos y han embadurnado de pintura el Audi de la señorita Powers._ Santa mierda. ¡Mi auto!_ ¿Quién haría eso? Y en cuanto me formulo la pregunta mentalmente, sé la respuesta: Leila. Levanto la vista hacia Sophie, que está pálida.

—A Taylor le preocupa que quien lo haya hecho pueda haber entrado en el apartamento y que aún siga ahí. Quiere asegurarse.

—Entiendo. —Sophie suspira—. ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

—Está subiendo en el ascensor de servicio con Ryan y Reynolds. Lo registrarán todo y luego nos darán luz verde. Yo esperaré con ustedes, señora.

—Gracias, Sawyer. —Sophie tensa el brazo que me rodea el hombro—.  
Este día sólo mejora y mejora. —Suspira amargamente, con la boca pegada a mi cabello—. Escucha, yo no soporto quedarme aquí esperando. Sawyer, ocúpate de la señorita Powers. No dejes que entre hasta que esté todo controlado. Estoy segura de que Taylor exagera. Ella no puede haber entrado en el apartamento. _¿Qué?_

—No, Sophie… tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo —le ruego.

Sophie me suelta.

—Haz lo que dicen, Sian. Espera aquí.

¡No!

—¿Sawyer? —dice Sophie.

Sawyer abre la puerta del vestíbulo para dejar que Sophie entre en el apartamento, y después cierra la puerta y se coloca delante de ella, mirándome impasible.

_Oh, no… ¡Sophie!_ Imágenes terribles de todo tipo acuden a mi mente, pero lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme a esperar.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... siento tanto la demora... solo pasaba por aquí para dejarles este cap... espero y que les siga agradando esta adaptación... gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 8

**P****arte II – Capítulo 8**

Sawyer vuelve a hablarle a su manga.

—Taylor, la señora Webster ha entrado en el apartamento. —Parpadea, coge el auricular y se lo saca del oído, probablemente porque acaba de recibir un contundente improperio por parte de Taylor.

_Oh, no… si Taylor está preocupado…__  
_

—Por favor, déjeme entrar —le ruego.

—Lo siento, señorita Powers. No tardaremos mucho. —Sawyer levanta ambas manos en un gesto de defensa.

—Taylor y los chicos están entrando ahora mismo en el apartamento.

Oh… Me siento tan impotente. De pie y completamente inmóvil, escucho muy atenta, pendiente del menor sonido, pero lo único que oigo es mi propia respiración convulsa. Es fuerte y entrecortada, me pica el cuero cabelludo, tengo la boca seca y me siento mareada.

_Por favor, que no le pase nada a Sophie,_ rezo en silencio.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y seguimos sin oír nada.

Probablemente eso sea buena señal: no hay disparos. Me pongo a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa del vestíbulo y a contemplar los cuadros de las paredes para intentar distraer mi mente.

La verdad es que nunca me había fijado: hay dieciséis, todas obras figurativas y de temática religiosa: la Virgen y el Niño. _¿__Qué extraño__…?__  
_

Sophie no es religiosa… ¿o sí? Todas las pinturas del gran salón son abstractas; estas son muy distintas. No consiguen distraer mi mente durante mucho rato… _¿Dónde está Sophie?__  
_

Observo a Sawyer, que me mira impasible.

— ¿Qué está pasando?  
—No hay novedades, señorita Powers.

De repente, se mueve el pomo de la puerta. Sawyer se gira rápidamente y saca una pistola de la cartuchera del hombro.

Me quedo petrificada. Sophie aparece en el umbral.

—Todo despejado —dice. —Mira a Sawyer con el ceño fruncido, y este aparta la pistola y da un paso atrás para dejarme pasar. —Taylor ha exagerado —gruñe Sophie, y me tiende la mano. Yo la miro con la boca abierta, incapaz de moverme, absorbiendo cada detalle: su cabello largo, la tensión que expresan sus ojos, la rigidez en la mandíbula, los tacones en una de sus manos y el rímel corrido. Parece que haya envejecido diez años. Sus ojos me observan con aire sombrío y preocupado.

—No pasa nada, nena. —Se me acerca, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa en el pelo.

—Ven, estás cansada. Vamos a la cama.

—Estaba tan angustiada —murmuro disfrutando de su abrazo e inhalando su dulce aroma.

—Lo sé. Todos estamos nerviosos.

Sawyer ha desaparecido, seguramente está dentro del apartamento.

—Sinceramente, señora López, sus ex están resultando ser muy problemáticas. Musito con ironía. Sophie se relaja.

—Sí, es verdad. —Me suelta, me da la mano y me lleva por el pasillo hasta el gran salón. —Taylor y su equipo están revisando todos los armarios y rincones. Yo no creo que esté aquí.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí? No tiene sentido.

—Exacto.

— ¿Cómo pudo entrar?

—No veo cómo. Pero Taylor a veces es excesivamente prudente.

— ¿Has registrado tu cuarto de juegos? —susurro.

Inmediatamente Sophie me mira y arquea una ceja.

—Sí, está cerrado con llave… pero Taylor y yo lo hemos revisado.

Lanzo un suspiro, profundo y purificador.

— ¿Quieres una copa o algo? —pregunta Sophie.

—No. —Me siento exhausta—. Solo quiero irme a la cama. La expresión de Sophie se dulcifica.

—Ven. Deja que te lleve a la cama. Se te ve agotada.

Yo tuerzo el gesto. ¿Ella no viene? ¿Quiere dormir sola?

Cuando me lleva a su dormitorio me siento aliviada. Dejo mi bolso de mano sobre la cómoda, lo abro para vaciar el contenido, y veo la nota de la señora Robinson.

—Mira. —Se la paso a Sophie—. No sé si quieres leerla. Yo prefiero no hacer caso.

Sophie le echa una breve ojeada y aprieta la mandíbula.

—No estoy segura de qué espacios en blanco pretende llenar —dice con desdén.

—Tengo que hablar con Taylor. —Baja la vista hacia mí—. Deja que te baje la cremallera del vestido.

— ¿Vas a llamar a la policía por lo del coche? —le pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta.  
Ella me aparta el pelo, desliza los dedos suavemente sobre mi espalda desnuda y me baja la cremallera.

—No, no quiero que la policía esté involucrada en esto. Leila necesita ayuda, no la intervención de la policía, y yo no los quiero por aquí. Simplemente hemos de redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarla. —Se inclina y me planta un beso cariñoso en el hombro. —Acuéstate —ordena, y luego se va.

**. . .**

Me tumbo y miro al techo, esperando a que vuelva. Cuántas cosas han pasado hoy, hay tanto que procesar… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Me despierto sobresaltada, desorientada. ¿Me he quedado dormida?

Parpadeo al mirar hacia la tenue luz del pasillo que se filtra a través de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, y observo que Sophie no está conmigo.

¿Dónde está? Levanto la vista. Plantada, a los pies de la cama, hay una sombra. ¿Una mujer, quizá? ¿Vestida de negro? Es difícil de decir.

Aturdida, alargo la mano y enciendo la luz de la mesita, y me doy rápidamente la vuelta para mirar, pero allí no hay nadie. Meneo la cabeza. ¿Lo he imaginado? ¿Soñado?

Me siento y miro alrededor de la habitación, dominada por una sensación de intranquilidad vaga e insistente… pero estoy sola.

Me froto los ojos. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Sophie? Miro el despertador: son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.

Salgo aún aturdida de la cama y voy a buscarla, desconcertada por mi imaginación hiperactiva. Ahora veo cosas. Debe de ser la reacción a los espectaculares acontecimientos de la velada.

El salón está vacío, y solo hay encendida una de las tres lámparas pendulares sobre la barra del desayuno. Pero la puerta de su estudio está entreabierta y la oigo hablar por teléfono.

—No sé por qué me llamas a estas horas. No tengo nada qué decirte.. Bueno, pues dímelo ahora. No tienes por qué dejar una nota.

Me quedo parada en la puerta, escuchando con cierto sentimiento de culpa. ¿Con quién habla?

—No, escúchame tú. Te lo pedí y ahora te lo advierto. Déjala tranquila. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Suena beligerante y enfadada. No sé si llamar a la puerta.

—Ya lo sé. Pero lo digo en serio, Elena, joder. Déjala en paz. ¿Lo quieres por triplicado? ¿Me oyes?… Bien. Buenas noches.  
Cuelga de golpe el teléfono y lo estampa contra el escritorio.

_Oh Mierda __._ Llamo discretamente a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —gruñe, y me dan ganas de correr a esconderme.

Se sienta a su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Alza la vista con expresión feroz, pero al verme dulcifica el gesto enseguida. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto se le ve tan cansada, que se me encoge el corazón.

Parpadea, y me mira de arriba abajo, demorándose en mis piernas desnudas. Me he puesto una de sus camisetas.

—Deberías llevar algo de seda o satén, Sian —susurra—. Pero, incluso con mi camiseta, estás preciosa.

Oh, un cumplido inesperado.

—Te he extrañado —digo—. Ven a la cama.

Se levanta despacio de la silla. Todavía lleva el vestido rojo, ahora sus ojos brillan, cargados de promesas… aunque también tienen un matiz de tristeza. Se queda de pie frente a mí, mirándome fijamente pero sin tocarme.

— ¿Sabes lo que significas para mí? —murmura—. Si te pasara algo por culpa mía…

Se le quiebra la voz, arruga la frente y aparece en su rostro un destello de dolor casi palpable. Parece tan vulnerable, y su temor es tan evidente…

—No me pasará nada —le aseguro con dulzura. Me acerco para acariciarle la cara, paso los dedos sobre sus mejillas. Es sorprendentemente suave.

—Tienes un cutis perfecto—musito, incapaz de ocultar mi fascinación por la hermosa y dolida mujer que tengo delante.

Resigo el perfil de su labio inferior y luego bajo los dedos hasta su garganta, hasta un leve resto de pintalabios en la base del cuello. A ella se le acelera la respiración. Mis dedos llegan hasta la orilla del vestido.

—No voy a tocarte. Solo quiero quitarte el vestido —murmuro.

Ella abre mucho los ojos y me mira con expresión alarmada. Pero no se mueve y no me lo impide. Ella se voltea y yo bajo su cremallera muy despacio, mantengo la tela separada de la piel y bajo cautelosamente muy concentrada en lo que hago.

No quiero tocarla._ Bueno, sí…_ pero no lo haré. Al final de la cremallera reaparece la línea roja, se voltea de nuevo y levanto los ojos y le sonrío con timidez.

—Volvemos a estar en territorio familiar.

— ¿Puedo quitarte el vestido? —pregunto en voz baja.

Ella asiente, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras yo se lo quito dejándolo en el piso. Se libera los pies y se queda en ropa interior de encaje negro ante mí. Es como si, una vez sin vestido, hubiese recuperado la calma, y me sonríe satisfecha.

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo demás, señorita Powers? —pregunta, arqueando la ceja.

—En el dormitorio. Te quiero en la cama.

— ¿Sabe, señorita Powers? Es usted insaciable.

—No entiendo por qué. —La agarro de la mano, la saco del estudio y la llevo al dormitorio. La habitación está helada.

— ¿Tú has abierto la puerta del balcón? —me pregunta preocupada cuando entramos en su cuarto.

—No. — No recuerdo haberlo hecho. Recuerdo que examiné la habitación cuando me desperté. Y la puerta estaba cerrada.

_Oh, __mierda__…_ Se me hiela la sangre, y miro a Sophie pálida y con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquiere, con los ojos muy fijos en mí.

—Cuando me desperté… había alguien aquí. Digo en un susurro. —Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

— ¿Qué? —Parece horrorizada, sale al balcón, mira fuera, y luego vuelve a entrar en la habitación y echa el cerrojo de la puerta—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Quién era? — pregunta con voz de alarma.  
—Una mujer, creo. Estaba oscuro. Me acababa de despertar.

—Vístete —me ordena—. ¡Ahora!

—Mi ropa está arriba —señalo quejumbrosa.

Abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saca un par de pantalones de ella.

—Ponte esto. Se pone un pantalón.

Saca también una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente. Coge el teléfono que tiene al lado y aprieta dos botones.

—Sigue aquí, joder —masculla al auricular.

Unos tres segundos después, Taylor y otro guardaespaldas irrumpen en el dormitorio de Sophie, quien les informa brevemente de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Hace cuanto? —me pregunta Taylor en tono muy expeditivo. Todavía lleva puesta la americana. ¿Es que este hombre nunca duerme?

—Unos diez minutos —balbuceo, sintiéndome culpable por algún motivo.

—Ella conoce el apartamento como la palma de su mano —dice Sophie

—Estará escondida en alguna parte. Encuéntrala. Me llevo a Sian de aquí. ¿Cuándo vuelve Gail?

—Mañana por la noche, señora.

—Que no vuelva hasta que el apartamento sea seguro. ¿Entendido? — ordena Sophie.

—Sí, señora. ¿Irá usted a Bellevue?

—No pienso cargar a mis padres con este problema. Hazme una reserva en algún lado.

—Sí, señora. Le llamaré para decirle dónde.

— ¿No estamos exagerando un poco? —pregunto.

Sophie me fulmina con la mirada.

—Puede que vaya armada —replica.

—Sophie, estaba ahí parada a los pies de la cama. Podría haberme disparado si hubiera querido.

Sophie hace una breve pausa para refrenar su mal humor, o al menos eso parece.

—No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo —dice en voz baja pero amenazadora.

— Taylor, Sian necesita zapatos.

Sophie se mete en el vestidor mientras el otro guardaespaldas me vigila.  
No recuerdo cómo se llama, Ryan quizá. No deja de mirar al pasillo y las ventanas del balcón, alternativamente. Pasados un par de minutos Sophie vuelve a salir con tejanos y una chaqueta de cuero. Me da una chaqueta tejana y me la pongo.

—Vamos. —Me sujeta fuerte de la mano y casi tengo que correr para seguir su paso hasta el gran salón.

—No puedo creer que pudiera estar escondida aquí —musito, mirando a través de las puertas del balcón.

—Este sitio es muy grande. Todavía no lo has visto todo.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas, simplemente, y le dices que quieres hablar con ella?

—Sian, está trastornada, y puede ir armada —dice irritada.

— ¿De manera que nosotras huimos y ya está?

—De momento… sí.

— ¿Y si intenta disparar a Taylor?

—Taylor sabe mucho del manejo de armas —replica de mala gana—, y será más rápido con la pistola que ella.

—Vinnie estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó a disparar.

Sophie levanta las cejas y, por un momento, parece totalmente perpleja.

— ¿Tú con un arma? —dice incrédula.

—Sí. —Me siento ofendida—. Yo sé disparar, señora López, de manera que más le vale andarse con cuidado. No solo debería preocuparte de ex sumisas trastornadas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Powers —contesta secamente, aunque divertida, y me gusta saber que, incluso en esta situación absurdamente tensa, puedo hacerla sonreír.

Taylor nos espera en el vestíbulo y me entrega mi pequeña maleta y mis Converse negras. Me deja atónita que haya hecho mi equipaje con algo de ropa. Le sonrío con tímida gratitud, y ella corresponde enseguida para tranquilizarme e incapaz de reprimirme, le doy un fuerte abrazo. Le he cogido por sorpresa y, cuando le suelto, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ten mucho cuidado —murmuro.

—Sí, señorita Powers —musita.

Sophie me mira con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Taylor, con aire confuso, mientras este sonríe imperceptiblemente y se ajusta la corbata.

—Hazme saber dónde nos alojaremos —dice Sophie.

Taylor mete la mano en su chaqueta, saca una billetera y le entrega a Sophie una tarjeta de crédito.

—Quizá necesitará esto cuando llegue.

Sophie asiente.

—Bien pensado.

Llega Ryan.

—Sawyer y Reynolds no han encontrado nada —le dice a Taylor.

—Acompaña a la señora Webster a la señorita Powers al parking —ordena Taylor.

El parking está desierto. Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada. Sophie me hace entrar a toda prisa en el asiento del pasajero del R8, y mete mi maleta y su bolsa en el maletero de delante. A nuestro lado está el Audi, hecho un auténtico desastre: con todas las ruedas rajadas y embadurnado de pintura blanca. La visión resulta aterradora, y agradezco a Sophie que me lleve lejos de aquí.

—El lunes tendrás el coche de sustitución —dice Sophie, abatida, al sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo supo ella que era mi coche?

Ella me mira ansiosa y suspira.

—Ella tenía un Audi 3. Les compro uno a todas mis sumisas… es uno de los coches más seguros de su gama.

_Oh.__  
_

—Entonces no era un regalo de graduación.

—Sian, a pesar de lo que yo esperaba, tú nunca has sido mi sumisa, de manera que técnicamente sí es un regalo de graduación. —Sale de la plaza de aparcamiento y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

_A pesar de lo que ella esperaba. Oh, no_… Mi subconsciente menea la cabeza con tristeza. Siempre volvemos a lo mismo.

— ¿Sigues esperándolo? —susurro.

Suena el teléfono del coche.

— Webster—responde Sophie.

—Fairmont Olympic. A mi nombre.

—Gracias, Taylor. Y, Taylor… ten mucho cuidado.

Taylor se queda callado.

—Sí, señora —dice en voz baja, y Sophie cuelga.

Las calles de Seattle están desiertas, y Sophie recorre a toda velocidad la Quinta Avenida hacia la interestatal 5. Una vez en la carretera, con rumbo hacia el norte, aprieta el acelerador tan a fondo que el impulso me empuja contra el respaldo de mi asiento.

La miro de reojo. Está sumida en sus pensamientos. No ha contestado a mi pregunta. Mira a menudo el retrovisor, y me doy cuenta de que comprueba que no nos sigan. Quizá por eso vamos por la interestatal 5. Yo creía que el Fairmont estaba en Seattle.  
Miro por la ventanilla, e intento ordenar mi mente exhausta e hiperactiva. Si ella quería hacerme daño, tuvo su gran oportunidad en el dormitorio.

—No. No es eso lo que espero, ya no. Creí que había quedado claro. —Sophie interrumpe con voz dulce mis pensamientos.

La miro y me envuelvo con la chaqueta tejana, aunque no sé si el frío proviene de mi interior o del exterior.

—Me preocupa, ya sabes… no ser suficiente para ti.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Por el amor de Dios, Sian, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?

_Háblame de ti. Dime que me quieres.__  
_

— ¿Por qué creíste que te dejaría cuando te dije que el doctor Flynn me había contado todo lo que había que saber de ti?

Ella suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos un momento y se queda un buen rato sin contestar.

—Sian, no puedes ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llega mi depravación. Y eso no es algo que quiera compartir contigo.

— ¿Y realmente crees que te dejaría si lo supiera? —digo en voz alta, sin dar crédito. ¿Es que no comprende que la quiero?—. ¿Tan mal piensas de mí?

—Sé que me dejarías —dice con pesar.

—Sophie… eso me resulta casi inconcebible. No puedo imaginar estar sin ti.

—Nunca…

—Ya me dejaste una vez… No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

—Elena me dijo que estuvo contigo el sábado pasado —susurro.

—No es cierto —dice, torciendo el gesto.

— ¿No fuiste a verla, cuando me marché?

—No —replica enfadada—. Ya te he dicho que no… y no me gusta que duden de mí —advierte—. No fui a ninguna parte el pasado fin de semana. Me quedé en casa montando el planeador que me regalaste. Me llevó mucho tiempo —añade en voz baja.

Mi corazón se encoge de nuevo. La señora Robinson dijo que estuvo con ella.

¿Estuvo con ella o no? Ella miente. ¿Por qué?

—Al contrario de lo que piensa Elena, no acudo corriendo a ella con todos mis problemas, Sian. No recurro a nadie. Quizá ya te hayas dado cuenta de que no hablo demasiado. —Dice, agarrando con fuerza el volante.

—Kevin me ha dicho que estuviste dos años sin hablar.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho? —Sophie aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

—Yo le presioné un poco para que me diera información. —Me miro los dedos, avergonzada.

— ¿Y qué más te ha dicho mi padre?

—Me ha contado que tu madre fue la doctora que te examinó cuando te llevaron al hospital. Después de que te encontraran en tu apartamento.

Sophie sigue totalmente inexpresiva… cauta.

—Dijo que estudiar piano te ayudó. Y también Rosie.

Al oír ese nombre, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa de cariño. Al cabo de un momento, dice:

—Debía de tener unos seis meses cuando llegó. Yo estaba emocionada,  
Tom no tanto. Él ya había tenido que aceptar mi llegada. Ella era perfecta. —Su voz, tan dulce y triste, resulta sobrecogedora—. Ahora ya no tanto, claro —musita, y recuerdo aquellos momentos en el baile en que consiguió frustrar nuestras lascivas intenciones. Se me escapa la risa.

Sophie me mira de reojo.

— ¿Le parece divertido, señorita Powers?

—Parecía decidida a que no estuviéramos juntas.

Ella suelta una risa apática.

—Sí, es bastante hábil. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia la rodilla—. Pero al final lo conseguimos. —Sonríe y vuelve a echar una mirada al retrovisor—. Creo que no nos han seguido. —Da la vuelta para salir de la interestatal 5 y se dirige otra vez al centro de Seattle.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Elena? —Estamos paradas ante un semáforo.

Me mira con recelo.

—Si no hay más remedio… —concede de mala gana, pero no dejo que su enfado me detenga.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que ella te quería de un modo que para ti era aceptable. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

— ¿No es evidente? —pregunta.

—Para mí no.

—Yo estaba descontrolada. No podía soportar que nadie me tocara. Y sigo igual. Y pasé una etapa difícil en la adolescencia, cuando tenía catorce o quince años y las hormonas revolucionadas. Ella me enseñó una forma de liberar la presión.

_Oh.__  
_

—Rosie me dijo que eras una peleona.

—Dios, ¿por qué ha de ser tan charlatana mi familia? Aunque la culpa es tuya. —Estamos paradas ante otro semáforo y me mira con los ojos entornados. — Tú persuades a las personas para sacarle información. —Menea la cabeza fingiendo disgusto.

—Rosie me lo contó sin que le dijera nada. De hecho, se mostró bastante comunicativa. Estaba preocupada porque provocaras una pelea si no me conseguías en la subasta, apunto indignada.

—Ah, nena, de eso no había el menor peligro. No permitiría que nadie bailara contigo.

—Se lo permitiste al doctor Flynn.

—El siempre es la excepción que confirma la regla.

Sophie toma el impresionante y frondoso camino de entrada que lleva al hotel Fairmont Olympic, y se detiene cerca de la puerta principal, junto a una pintoresca fuente de piedra.

—Vamos. —Baja del coche y saca el equipaje. Un mozo acude corriendo, con cara de sorpresa, sin duda por la hora tan tardía de nuestra llegada. Sophie le lanza las llaves del coche.

—A nombre de Taylor —dice. El mozo asiente y no puede reprimir su alegría cuando se sube al R8 y arranca. Sophie me da la mano y se dirige al vestíbulo.

Mientras estoy a su lado en la recepción del hotel, me siento totalmente ridícula. Ahí estoy yo, en el hotel más prestigioso de Seattle, vestida con una chaqueta tejana, unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta, al lado de esta hermosa y elegante diosa griega. No me extraña que la recepcionista nos mire a una y a otra como si la suma no cuadrara. Naturalmente, Sophie la intimida.  
Se ruboriza y tartamudea, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. _Jesús, si hasta le tiemblan las manos…__  
_

— ¿Necesita… que le ayuden… con las maletas, señora? —pregunta, y vuelve a ponerse colorada.

—No, ya las llevaremos mi señora y yo.

_¡Mi Señora!_ Pero si ni siquiera llevo anillo… Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Están en la suite Cascade, señora, piso once. Nuestro botones les ayudará con el equipaje.

—No hace falta —dice Sophie cortante—. ¿Dónde están los ascensores?

La ruborizada señorita se lo indica, y Sophie vuelve a cogerme de la mano. Echo un breve vistazo al vestíbulo, suntuoso, impresionante, lleno de butacas mullidas y desierto, excepto por una mujer de cabello oscuro sentada en un acogedor sofá, dando de comer pequeños bocaditos a su perro. Levanta la vista y nos sonríe cuando nos ve pasar hacia los ascensores. ¿Así que el hotel acepta mascotas? ¡Qué raro para un sitio tan majestuoso!

La suite consta de dos dormitorios y un salón comedor, provisto de un piano de cola. En el enorme salón principal arde un fuego de leña. Por Dios… la suite es más grande que mi apartamento.

—Bueno, mi señora, no sé usted, pero yo necesito una copa —murmura Sophie mientras se asegura de cerrar la puerta.

Deja mi maleta y su bolsa sobre la otomana, a los pies de la gigantesca cama de matrimonio con dosel, y me lleva de la mano hasta el gran salón, donde brilla el fuego de la chimenea. La imagen resulta de lo más acogedora. Me acerco y me caliento las manos mientras Sophie prepara bebidas para ambas.

— ¿Armañac?

—Por favor.

Al cabo de un momento se reúne conmigo junto al fuego y me ofrece una copa de brandy.

—Menudo día, ¿eh?

Asiento y sus ojos me miran penetrantes, preocupada.

—Estoy bien —susurro para tranquilizarla—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, ahora mismo me gustaría beberme esto y luego, si no estás demasiado cansada, llevarte a la cama y perderme en ti.

—Me parece que eso podremos arreglarlo, mi señora —le sonrío tímidamente, mientras ella se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Mi Señora, deje de morderse el labio —susurra.

Bebo un sorbo de armañac, ruborizada. Es delicioso y se desliza por mi garganta dejando una sedosa y caliente estela. Cuando levanto la vista, Sophie está bebiendo un sorbo de brandy y mirándome con ojos oscuros, hambrienta.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Sian. Después de un día como el de hoy… o más bien ayer, no lloriqueas ni sales corriendo despavorida. Me tienes alucinada. Eres realmente fuerte.

—Tú eres el motivo fundamental de que me quede —murmuro—. Ya te lo dije, Sophie, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Tuerce la boca como si dudara de mis palabras, y arquea una ceja como si le doliera oír lo que estoy diciendo. ¡Oh, Sophie!, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que siento?

_Dejar que te pegue,_ dice maliciosamente mi subconsciente. Y yo le frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Dónde vas a colgar los retratos que me hizo Noah? —digo para intentar que mejore su ánimo.

—Eso depende. —Relaja el gesto. Es obvio que este tema de conversación le apetece mucho más.

— ¿De qué?

—De las circunstancias —dice misteriosa—. Su exposición sigue abierta, así que no tengo que decidirlo todavía.

Ladeo la cabeza y entorno los ojos.

—Puede poner la cara que quiera, señorita Powers. No diré nada —bromea.

—Puedo torturarte para sacarte la verdad.

Levanta una ceja.

—En realidad, Sian, creo que no deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.  
Oh, ¿eso es lo que piensa? Dejo mi copa en la repisa de la chimenea, alargo el brazo y, ante la sorpresa de Sophie, cojo la suya y la pongo junto a la mía.

—Eso tienes que verlo —murmuro. Y con total osadía —espoleada sin duda por el brandy—, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al dormitorio. Me detengo a los pies de la cama. Sophie intenta que no se le escape la risa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que me tienes aquí, Sian? — susurra burlona.

—Lo primero, desnudarte. Quiero terminar lo que empecé antes. —Apoyo las manos en las solapas de su chaqueta, con cuidado de no tocarla, y ella no pestañea pero contiene la respiración.

Le retiro la chaqueta de los hombros con delicadeza, y ella sigue observándome. De sus ojos, cada vez más abiertos y ardientes, ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de humor, y me miran… ¿cautos…? Su mirada tiene tantas interpretaciones._ ¿Qué está pensando?_ Dejo su chaqueta en la otomana.

—Ahora la camiseta —murmuro. La cojo por el bajo y la levanto. Ella me ayuda, alzando los brazos y retrocediendo, para que me sea más fácil quitársela. Una vez que lo he conseguido, me mira atenta. Ahora solo lleva esos provocadores vaqueros que le sientan tan bien al igual que su sujetador de encaje. Mis ojos ascienden ávidos por su estómago prieto hasta los restos de la frontera de carmín, borrosa y corrida, y luego hasta el torso. Solo pienso en recorrer con la lengua sus pechos para disfrutar de su sabor.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta con los ojos en llamas.

—Quiero besarte aquí. —Deslizo el dedo sobre su vientre, de un lado de la cadera al otro.

Separa los labios e inspira entrecortadamente.

—No pienso impedírtelo —musita.

Le cojo la mano.

—Pues será mejor que te tumbes —murmuro, y la llevo a un lado de nuestra enorme cama de matrimonio. Parece desconcertada, y se me ocurre que quizá nadie ha llevado la iniciativa con Sophie desde… ella_. No, no vayas por ahí._

Aparto la colcha y ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirándome, esperando, con ese gesto serio y cauteloso. Yo me pongo delante de ella y me quito su chaqueta tejana, dejándola caer al suelo, y luego sus pantalones de deporte.

Ella se frota las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar. Sé que se muere por tocarme, pero reprime el impulso. Yo suspiro profundamente y, armándome de valor, me quito la camiseta hasta quedar totalmente desnuda ante ella. Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, ella traga saliva y abre los labios.

—Eres Afrodita, Sian —murmura.

Tomo su cara entre las manos, le levanto la cabeza y me inclino para besarla. Un leve gruñido brota de su garganta.

Cuando la beso en los labios, me sujeta las caderas y, casi sin darme cuenta, me tumba debajo de ella, y me obliga a separar las piernas con las suyas, de forma que queda encajada sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas. Desliza su mano sobre mi muslo, por encima de la cadera y a lo largo del vientre hasta alcanzar uno de mis pechos, y lo oprime, lo masajea y tira tentadoramente de mi pezón.

Yo gimo y alzo la pelvis involuntariamente, me pego a ella y me froto deliciosamente contra la costura de su cremallera. Deja de besarme y baja la vista hacia mí, perpleja y sin aliento. Flexiona las caderas y su pelvis empuja contra mí_… Sí, justo ahí._

Cierro los ojos y jadeo, y ella vuelve a hacerlo, pero esta vez yo también empujo, y saboreo su respuesta en forma de quejido mientras vuelve a besarme. Ella sigue con esa lenta y deliciosa tortura… frotándome, frotándose. Y siento que tiene razón — perdiéndose — es embriagador hasta el punto de excluir todo lo demás. Todas mis preocupaciones quedan eliminadas.

Estoy aquí, en este momento, con ella, la sangre hierve en mis venas, zumba con fuerza en mis oídos mezclada con el sonido de nuestra respiración jadeante. Hundo mis manos en su cabello, reteniéndola pegada a mi boca y consumiéndola con una lengua tan avariciosa como la suya. Deslizo los dedos por sus brazos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros, e intrépidamente introduzco mis manos anhelantes por dentro, acariciándola… olvidándolo todo, salvo nosotras.

—Vas a deshacerme, Siany —murmura de pronto, a continuación, se aparta de mí y se pone de rodillas. Se baja los pantalones y las bragas con destreza.

—Tú me deseas, nena, y está claro que yo te deseo a ti.

Se inclina sobre mí, me frota la nariz con la suya, y despacio, se acomoda y uno sexo con el mío. Siento nuestros clítoris rozándose y nuestras humedades se mezclan. Me aferro a sus brazos y levanto la barbilla, gozando de la exquisita sensación de que me posea. Me pasa los dientes por el mentón, mientras me embiste con su cadera… muy despacio, con mucha suavidad, mucha ternura, mientras con los codos y las manos a ambos lados de mi cara oprime mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Tú haces que me olvide de todo. Eres la mejor terapia —jadea, y se mueve a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, saboreándome centímetro a centímetro.

—Por favor, Sophie… más deprisa —murmuro, deseando más, ahora, ya.

—Oh, no, bella, necesito ir despacio. —Me besa suavemente, mordisquea con cuidado mi labio inferior y absorbe mis leves quejidos.

Yo hundo más las manos en su cabello y me rindo a su ritmo, mientras lenta y firmemente mi cuerpo asciende más y más alto hasta alcanzar la cima, y luego se precipita brusca y rápidamente mientras llego al clímax en torno a ella.

—Oh, Siany… —Y con mi nombre en sus labios como una bendición, alcanza el orgasmo.

**. . .**

Tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre y me rodea con sus brazos. Mis dedos juguetean con su cabello largo revuelto, y seguimos así, tumbadas, durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada, pero solo deseo disfrutar de la tranquila serenidad de haber hecho el amor con Sophie, porque eso es lo que hemos hecho: hacer el amor, dulce y tierno.

Ella también ha recorrido un largo camino, como yo, en muy poco tiempo. Tanto, que digerirlo resulta casi excesivo. Por culpa de ese espantoso pasado suyo, estoy perdiendo de vista ese recorrido, simple y sincero, que ha hecho conmigo.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti. No me dejes —murmura, y me besa en el vientre.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte, y creo recordar que era yo la que quería besarte en el vientre —refunfuño medio dormida.

Ella sonríe pegada a mi piel.

—Ahora nada te lo impide, bella.

—Estoy tan cansada que no creo que pueda moverme.

Sophie suspira y se mueve de mala gana, se tumba a mi lado, apoya la cabeza sobre el codo y tira de la colcha para taparnos. Me mira con ojos centelleantes, cálidos, amorosos.

—Ahora duérmete, nena. —Me besa el pelo, me rodea con el brazo y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

**. . .**

Cuando abro los ojos, la luz que inunda la habitación me hace parpadear con fuerza. Siento la cabeza totalmente embotada por la falta de sueño. _¿Dónde estoy?_ _Oh, el hotel…_

—Hola —murmura Sophie, sonriéndome con cariño. Está tumbada a mi lado en la cama, completamente vestida. ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? ¿Me ha estado observando todo ese tiempo? De pronto, esa mirada insistente me provoca una timidez increíble y me arde la cara.

—Hola —murmuro, y doy gracias por estar tumbada boca abajo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome?

—Podría estar contemplándote durante horas, Sian. Pero solo llevo aquí unos cinco minutos. —Se inclina y me besa con dulzura.

—Oh.

— ¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta dulcemente—. Roncabas tanto que parecía que así era, la verdad.

_Oh, la Cincuenta juguetona y bromista.__  
_

— ¡Yo no ronco! —replico irritada.

—No. No roncas. —Me sonríe. Alrededor del cuello sigue visible una tenue línea de pintalabios rojo.

— ¿Te has duchado?

—No. Te estaba esperando.

—Oh… de acuerdo. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y cuarto. Me dictaba el corazón que no debía despertarte más pronto.

—Me dijiste que no tenías corazón.

Sonríe con tristeza, pero no contesta.

—Han traído el desayuno. Para ti tortitas y beicon. Venga, levanta, que empiezo a sentirme sola. — Me da un palmetazo en el culo que me hace pegar un salto y levantarme de la cama.

_Mmm…_ una demostración de afecto al estilo Sophie.

Me desperezo, y me doy cuenta de que me duele todo… sin duda como resultado de tanto sexo, y de bailar y andar todo el día por ahí con unos carísimos zapatos de tacón alto. Salgo a rastras de la cama y voy hacia el suntuoso cuarto de baño totalmente equipado, mientras repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos del día anterior. Cuando salgo, me pongo uno de los extraordinariamente sedosos albornoces que están colgados en una barra dorada del baño.

Leila, la chica que se parece a mí, esa es la imagen más perturbadora que suscita todo tipo de conjeturas en mi cerebro, eso y su fantasmagórica presencia en el dormitorio de Sophie. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿A mí? ¿A Sophie? ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Y por qué diablos ha destrozado mi coche?

Sophie dijo que me proporcionaría otro Audi, como el de todas sus sumisas. No me gusta esa idea. Pero, como fui tan generosa con el dinero que ella me dio, ya no puedo hacer nada. Entro en el salón principal de la suite: ni rastro de Sophie. Finalmente la localizo en el comedor. Me siento a la mesa, agradeciendo el impresionante desayuno que tengo delante. Sophie está leyendo los periódicos del domingo y bebiendo café. Ya ha terminado de desayunar. Me sonríe.

—Come. Hoy necesitas estar fuerte —bromea.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Vas a encerrarme en el dormitorio? —La diosa que llevo dentro se despierta bruscamente, desaliñada y con pinta de acabar de practicar sexo.

—Por atractiva que resulte la idea, tenía pensado salir hoy. A tomar un poco el aire.

— ¿No es peligroso? —pregunto en tono ingenuo, intentando que mi voz no suene irónica, sin conseguirlo. Sophie cambia de cara y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

—El sitio al que vamos, no. Y este asunto no es para tomárselo en broma —añade con severidad, entornando los ojos.

Me ruborizo y bajo la vista a mi desayuno. Después de todo lo que pasó ayer y de lo tarde que nos acostamos, no tengo ganas ahora de que me riñan. Me como el desayuno en silencio y de mal humor.

Mi subconsciente me mira y menea la cabeza. Cincuenta no bromea con mi seguridad, a estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Tengo ganas de mirarla con los ojos en blanco para hacerle ver que está exagerando pero me contengo.

De acuerdo, estoy cansada y molesta. Ayer tuve un día muy largo y he dormido poco. Y además, ¿por qué ella tiene que estar fresca como una rosa? La vida es tan injusta…

—Esa será la señora de limpieza—masculla Sophie, y es evidente que sigue ofendida por mi irónico comentario.

Se levanta bruscamente de la mesa.

¿Es que no podemos tener una mañana normal y tranquila? Inspiro fuerte y, dejando el desayuno a medias, me levanto para recibir a la señora de limpieza.

La señora entra recoge unas cosas termino mi desayuno y Sophie despide a la señora en la puerta, cierra y me mira con recelo.

— ¿Todo bien? —Yo asiento, y ella echa la cabeza a un lado con expresión tensa y preocupada.

—Britt, ¿qué pasa?

—No hay ningún problema. Por favor, Sophie, olvídalo. —Sophie se acerca a mí con semblante sombrío. Me sujeta la barbilla, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira a los ojos intensamente, intentando descifrar mi expresión.

—Cuéntamelo —insiste.

—No hay nada que contar. Me gustaría vestirme. —Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar su mirada.

Suspira, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a ducharnos —dice finalmente.

—Claro —digo con aire ausente, y ella tuerce el gesto.

—Vamos. —Y me coge la mano con fuerza, malhumorada. Va dando largas zancadas hasta el baño, llevándome casi a rastras. Por lo visto, no soy la única que está disgustada. Abre el grifo de la ducha y se desnuda deprisa antes de volverse hacia mí.

—No sé por qué te has enfadado, o si solo estás de mal humor porque has dormido poco —dice mientras me desata el albornoz—. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes. Me imagino todo tipo de cosas y eso no me gusta.

La miro con los ojos en blanco, y ella me hace un gesto reprobador con los ojos entornados. _¡Maldita sea! Vale… allá voy_.

— Solo quería desayunar tranquila y nos interrumpieron. —Se relaja visiblemente.

— Y estoy cansada de tanto sexo. —Respira hondo.

—Pues quizá deberíamos abstenernos —replico.

Me mira fijamente un momento, desconcertada, como si yo fuera una especie de raro experimento científico.

—Estás de mal humor esta mañana.

—Me ha afectado mucho, nada más —repito en tono arisco.  
Me coge por las solapas del albornoz, me atrae hacia ella y me abraza con cariño, me besa el pelo y aprieta mi cabeza contra sus pechos. Me quedo absorta en su pecho.

_¡Ah, si pudiera acariciarla…!__  
_

—Sian, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto —murmura—. Mi inclinación natural sería darte una paliza, pero dudo que quieras eso.

_Por Dios…_

—No, no lo quiero. Pero esto ayuda.

Abrazo más fuerte a Sophie, y permanecemos un buen rato entrelazadas en ese peculiar abrazo, Sophie desnuda y yo en albornoz. Una vez más me siento desarmada ante su sinceridad. No sabe nada de relaciones personales, y yo tampoco, salvo lo que he aprendido de ella. Bueno, ella me ha pedido fe y paciencia, quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo.

—Ven, vamos a ducharnos —dice Sophie finalmente, y me suelta.

Da un paso atrás y me quita el albornoz. Entro tras ella bajo el torrente de agua, y levanto la cara hacia la cascada. Cabemos las dos bajo esa inmensa roseta. Sophie coge el champú y empieza a lavarse el pelo. Me lo pasa y yo procedo a hacer lo mismo.

_Oh, esto es muy agradable._ Cierro los ojos y me rindo al placer del agua caliente y purificadora. Mientras me aclaro la espuma siento sus manos sobre mí enjabonándome el cuerpo: los hombros, los brazos, las axilas, los pechos, la espalda. Me da la vuelta con delicadeza y me atrae hacia ella, mientras sigue bajando por mi cuerpo, el estómago, el vientre, sus dedos hábiles entre mis piernas…_ mmm_… mi trasero. Oh, es muy agradable y muy íntimo. Me da la vuelta para tenerme de frente otra vez.

—Toma —dice en voz baja, y me entrega el gel—. Quiero que me limpies los restos de pintalabios.

Inmediatamente abro los ojos y los clavo en los suyos. Me mira intensamente, mojada, hermosa. Con sus preciosos y brillantes ojos azules eléctricos que no traslucen nada.

—No te apartes mucho de la línea, por favor —apunta, tensa.

—De acuerdo —murmuro, intentando absorber la enormidad de lo que acaba de pedirme que haga, tocarle en el límite de la zona prohibida.

Me echo un poco de jabón en la mano y froto ambas palmas para hacer espuma, luego las pongo sobre sus hombros y, con cuidado, lavo la raya de carmín de cada costado.

Ella se queda quieta y cierra los ojos con el rostro impasible, pero respira entrecortadamente, y sé que no es por deseo sino por miedo. Y eso me hiere en lo más profundo.

Con dedos temblorosos resigo cuidadosamente la línea por el costado de su torso, enjabonando y frotando suavemente, y ella traga saliva con la barbilla rígida como si apretara los dientes_. ¡Oh!_ Se me encoge el corazón y tengo la garganta seca_. Oh, no… Estoy a punto de llorar.__  
_

Dejo de echarme más jabón en la mano y noto que se relaja. No puedo mirarla. No soporto ver su dolor, es abrumador. Ahora soy yo quien traga saliva.

— ¿Listo? —murmuro, y mi tono trasluce con toda claridad la tensión del momento.

—Sí —accede con voz ronca y preñada de miedo.

Coloco con suavidad las manos a ambos lados de su torso, y ella vuelve a quedarse paralizada. Esto me supera por completo. Me abruma su confianza en mí, me abruma su miedo, el daño que le han hecho a esta mujer maravillosa, perdida e imperfecta.

Tengo los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que se derraman por mi rostro, mezcladas con el agua de la ducha_. _

_¡Oh, Sophie! ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

Con cada respiración entrecortada su diafragma se mueve convulso, y siento su cuerpo rígido, que emana oleadas de tensión mientras mis manos resiguen y borran la línea. Oh, si pudiera borrar tu dolor, lo haría… Haría cualquier cosa, y lo único que deseo es besar todas y cada una de las cicatrices, borrar a besos esos años de espantoso abandono. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, y las lágrimas caen sin control por mis mejillas.

—No, por favor, no llores —susurra con voz angustiada mientras me envuelve con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Por favor, no llores por mí. —Y estallo en sollozos, escondo la cara en su cuello, mientras pienso en una niñita perdida en un océano de miedo y dolor, asustada, abandonada, maltratada… herida más allá de lo humanamente soportable.

Se aparta, me sujeta la cabeza entre las manos y la echa hacia atrás mientras se inclina para besarme.

—No llores, Siany, por favor —murmura junto a mi boca—. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Anhelo que me toques y acaricies, pero soy incapaz de soportarlo, simplemente. Me supera. Por favor, por favor, no llores.

—Yo también quiero tocarte. Más de lo que te imaginas. Verte así… tan dolida y asustada, Sophie… me hiere profundamente. Te amo tanto…

Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Es muy fácil quererte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—No, nena. No lo entiendo.

—Pues lo es. Yo te quiero, y tu familia también. Y Elena y Leila, aunque lo demuestren de un modo extraño, pero también te quieren. Mereces ser querida.

—Detente. —Pone un dedo sobre mis labios y niega con la cabeza en un gesto agónico—. No puedo oír esto. Yo no soy nada, Sian. Soy una mujer vacía por dentro. No tengo corazón.

—Sí, sí lo tienes. Y yo lo quiero, lo quiero todo él. Eres una mujer buena, Sophie, una mujer buena de verdad. No lo dudes. Mira lo que has hecho… lo que has conseguido —digo entre sollozos—. Mira lo que has hecho por mí… a lo que has renunciado por mí —susurro—. Yo lo sé. Sé lo que sientes por mí.

Me mira, con ojos muy abiertos y aterrados. Solo se oye el chorro de agua cayendo sobre nosotras.

—Tú me amas —musito.

Abre aún más los ojos, y también la boca. Inspira profundamente, como si le faltara el aire. Parece torturada… vulnerable.

—Sí —murmura—. Te amo.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? al fin le dijo que la ama *-* ... Siento tanto haber demorado en actualizar esta adaptación... Gracias por sus comentarios y la paciencia... je je... Espero y que aún les este gustando.. (; Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
